Return of the Shur'tugal
by Jas- El
Summary: Twenty years post Inheritance. Eragon and Saphira lead the Riders on New Vroengard where they train six new riders and Dragons. Things have been peaceful, but something dark is covering the land and the Riders must Return to Alagaesia. ExA, MxN, RxK
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years had past since Eragon and Saphira had left Alagaesia with the twenty Elves. To be exact it had been twenty years since they had last stepped foot on the place of their birth. A week into their journey they had found an island that was large enough to become the home of the new generation of Riders. With the okay of the Eldunari Eragon had named the island New Vroengard and the Islands capital had been given the title of Dras abr Shur'tugaler, or the City of Dragon Riders.

The island was slightly larger than Vroengard had been, almost half of it being filled with forests that had large white capped mountains rising far into the air the farther south you went. The mountains were taller than those found in the Spine, but they weren't as tall as the Boers either. It was the perfect place Eragon had thought that the wild Dragons could call home. The main dwellings of Dras abr Shur'tugaler were located on an open plain, just below where the Riders dwelled in a large expansive hall built into the face of a mountain that was large enough to house the hundreds of Riders and their dragons in the decades to come. To the right of the hall a majestic waterfall sat, its three tiers each differing in size that at the bottom created a small lake. Blodhgarm had named them Helgr Falls or the Hallowed Falls soon after landing on the island and his eyes had took in their majesty. It was behind these falls that Eragon had placed the Eldunari and their protector Cuaroc.

The riders hall had been carved out of the very face of the mountain that rested upon, and from it they could see for leagues. A landing platform had been placed on each level which could hold at least two dragons the size of Glaedr at anytime, and a larger one had been built at the main entrance of the hold that would one day have the ability to support five grown dragons. A large meeting hall had been built on the first level that would one day house council of Riders, though at the moment the council was only made up of six beings. The rooms of the riders mirrored those of what Eragon had possessed in Ellesmera, they were simple, but held an air of power about them that could not be found in any other city.

The ever expanding city below the hall was located on the flat plains adjacent to the falls and was by far one of the grandest that Eragon had ever set foot in. Each building and structure appeared as if it each and race that made up the riders had had a hand in building it. The main buildings such as the library, taverns, armory, and living quarters were enormous, some being able to hold two dragons the size of Shurikan and others at least three the size of Saphira. Each building was made of stone with intricate designs covering the sides, many of them telling a story, others only for decoration.

The Library was known as DuBreoal Hugin or The House of Knowledge, and it was by far the largest of the buildings which stood in the middle of the city. DuBreoal Hugin possessed four floors and hundreds of books that would one day be the treasure trove of the Riders. It possessed a great many artifacts of the riders of old that had been unearthed over the years, such as journals and paintings and other creations.

An armory had been built to the left of the library to house the many blades of the riders that had once been in the control of Galbatorix after the fall. The blades and their sheaths hung around the circular room waiting for the perspective Riders to come and once again find a purpose for them. In the years since new riders had been arriving other weapons had been placed in the large room, spears, axes and hammers also lined its walls, while more destructive and dangerous weapons, such as the Dauthdaert were hidden in a secret alcove.

Beside the armory the vast training grounds could be found where the Riders could improve their skills with the sword, bow and arrow, as well as improve upon their magic. The meditation gardens which had been created by the elf Min'Verna and named DuEdoc'sil Mor'ranr or The Unconquerable Peace stood to the right of the library and was by far one of the most breathtaking sites on the entirety of New Vroengard.

A walk was built from the pier that would allow vessels to dock on the island to the city. Two great statues of Dragons, one resembling Saphira and the other Eragon was told resembled the dragon that was bonded to his namesake guarded the island from those that meant it harm. They were both enchanted to alert the islands occupants to trouble and in times of need defend the island with enchanted flames.

One side of the island was the home of a great swamp that had been declared to be off limits, and on another side of the island was a majestic site that awed the dwarves that visited when Orik came on business. Thousands of spires made of stone that were so tall that they could almost break through the clouds. Eragon had given them the name DuRisang Stenrs or The Rising Stones, and was mostly used when the dragons were perfecting their flying.

In the twenty years since they had left Alagaesia twenty of the eggs had hatched wild dragons while only six eggs had hatched for Riders. One to a male Urgal, another to a male Dwarf from the Ingeitum, two eggs had hatched for a brother and sister Elf, while two other eggs had hatched for two female humans, one being his own niece Ismira.

It had been a major surprise when Eragon had answered his scrying mirror and Arya had told him that the ice blue egg had chosen hatched for Ismira. He remembered how Arya had smiled broadly has she exclaimed how much Ismira reminded her of him, of how she answered various amounts of questions and never seemed to grow tired of learning something new. Even now, thinking of the time that he had first seen her in almost fifteen years brought a smile to his face. She resembled her mother so much with her coppery hair and brown eyes. Though while she may hold her mother's features she acted much like Roran. Having her around was like having his cousin around.

Eragon was always in constant contact with Alagaesia's rulers, as well as with Roran and Katrina, and Murtagh who Eragon had made the Riders ambassador so that he could be closer to Nasuada. While it was nice to be able to speak with his friends and family, it was also hard as every time they would inquire as to whether he would return to visit. Arya was always both the easiest and the hardest to talk to. She seemed to understand what it was that he was feeling, as out of all the rulers she was the only one that was bonded to a dragon and knew what it meant to be a rider. But it was also hard because every time they ended a conversation the ache of missing her would only grow. He wished that he could return to be with her, to see his friends, to once again be in the land the for so long he had called his home. But he was far to busy here to do so, and it would only the most dire of circumstances that would cause him to return.

* * *

><p>A.N: Made some changes to this chapter, added to the description of the home of the riders and the building found on it.<p>

If any wants to see what it looks like heres a couple of pictures

i43 . servimg u/f43/16/23/91/69/stoneh11 . jpg

i43 . servimg u/f43/16/23/91/69/the_sp11 . jpg

i43 . servimg u/f43/16/23/91/69/darkvo10 . jpg

If links arent working add dot com/ after servmig, should take you to the link


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eragon woke from his waking dreams early, as he usually did everyday out of a source of habit learned long ago from his life in Carvahall. He turned in his bed placing his feet on the intricately designed carpeting, which was the color of moss with gold and silver patterns bordering the outside in the design of interlocking tree limbs. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he smiled as he noticed that Saphira was still asleep and continued on his way towards the large teardrop portal to watch as the sun rose over New Vroengard.

As Lead Rider and Dragon his and Saphira's rooms were by far the largest of all the riders and were placed at the top of the citadel, a place that was only reserved the elder Riders and other dignitaries. However at the moment Eragon, Orik's ambassador Gumeria, as well as Nasuada's ambassador Tellen were currently residing within the citadels walls. Murtagh, as the Riders ambassador spent most of his time in Alagaesia unless he was called in order to aide in the training of the new Riders. Arya as the queen of the Elves usually found it difficult to leave the forests of Du Weldenvarden, though occasionally she would leave the forests for the Riders home in order to receive training, though Murtagh liked to joke that her visits were meant to spend time with Eragon and not to learn.

The view from his rooms was by far one of the greatest the whole island had to offer unless one was on the back of a dragon. The citadel had been built into the side of a mountain, while slightly to behind and to the side of it were three waterfalls all differing in size. One of Eragon's favorite things about his rooms was the view that they held of the sea, from there Eragon could see the approaching ships, and on occasion a Dragon and its rider.

Besides the three main building that were lined up together on the plains many other structures littered the land. Gigantic structures made of stone granite as well as tree houses dotted the landscape. Small forges were placed here and there that were manned by members of the Ingeitum, though the largest one stood on the outskirts of the city, and was home to Rhunon who in the eighth year after the completion of Dras abr Shur'tugaler had left Du Weldenvarden in order to as she put it aid in the restoration of the Riders. While she still viewed her vow as true, she had once again found a way around it by believing that she was no longer creating weapons to destroy but tools of peace. Tools that in the hands of the Riders would be used to keep the lands safe.

A dot off on the horizon soon caught his attention and with a start Eragon realized that a dragon was approaching. He squinted trying to discern the dragons color, not sure if it was Thorn and Murtagh that were approaching or Firnen and Arya as they were the only two Riders and dragons not currently on the island. Turning quickly Eragon rushed into Saphira's large cave pressed his mind against the blue dragons in order to wake her. Her head slowly raised and she stared at him through slit like eyes, annoyed that she had been awoken. _Saphira, someone's approaching on dragonback. _

Her eyes widened and she stood quickly shaking the sleep from her head. She indicated for him to quickly jump onto her back and he did so, casting a quick spell that would protect his legs from damage. She sprinted for the caves entrance and spread her wings as she jumped out, flapping her wings quickly to gain altitude. _Who is the that approaches Little one? Blood-Red-Thorn or Green-Mate- Firnen?_

Eragon squinted once again as the shape had become more distinguishable the further they had gone and the closer the figures got. A glint of red caught his eye. _It is Thorn and Murtagh._ He said simply.

Saphira nodded and once they were a good quarter of the way apart stopped and balanced on the thermals as they waited for Murtagh and Thorn to near them. Reaching out with his mind Eragon probed Murtagh's mind hoping that he would inform them as to why they where there, but he shook his head and said _Not now, your questions must wait._

Eragon nodded and replied _We can go to my study, unless your reasons for being here has need for more privacy?_

_It does. Though the Eldunari should be privy to this conversation._ Murtagh replied. Eragon nodded, slightly shocked at this bit of news though quickly masking the emotion. The two dragons quickly made for the largest of the faces of Helgr Falls and the hidden vault within. They landed just at the edge of the falls pool and dismounted their dragons. The two brothers glanced around to make sure that no one was within range to listen to the four of them then spoke their true names. A moment later the rock face behind the falls let out a grating noise the walls began to slide out causing the water of the water to spread. Dragons and Riders quickly made their way into the mountain and the doors to the vault closed with a clang.

They quietly made their way down a chamber, the torches on the walls lighting as they passed. They walked in silence for close to ten minutes through the chamber until they came upon a large circular room, groves were cut in the walls to place the Eldunari. Cuaroc, the Eldunari's protector sat upon a stone thrown in front of a large stone basin.

_Greetings Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales, Leaders of the New Order of Dragons and Riders. And Greetings to you as well Elders Murtagh and Thorn. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit. _Umaroth said in greeting.

_Umaroth-Elda, Murtagh and Thorn have brought new which they believed you should hear. _Eragon said, then turned to look at his half brother, and with a look of questioning asked. "What news have you brought that would require such measures?"

Murtagh ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "The Mages that Nasuada recruited to watch over the land, they have become too enamored in their power, too sure of themselves, they've become too powerful. Trianna, the leader of the Mages has made it clear that they no are no longer loyal to the Empire. King Orrin is taking advantage of the situation and has announced that Surda would no longer answer to Nasuada or the united people of the land. He has yet to do so, but its only a matter of time before he declares war on the Empire and begins a march on Ilirea."

Eragon scowled. "To do so would be madness. Surely Orrin must know that every single race in Alagaesia would rise up against him?"

_If the Mages are on the side of Surda it could give Orrin the courage needed to go about a revolt against the Empire. _Cauroc said.

Murtagh nodded. "There's word of something lurking the lands again, the Dwarves have seen it, or him we're not sure at the moment. Nasuada doesn't want another war, but from what we've seen there will be no way of stopping one from occurring."

Eragon looked troubled as he starred at the far wall of the vault, not wanting to believe what Murtagh was saying. He knew that Nasuada's relationship was strained, he had known from day one, and from what he had heard over the years things had only grown worse. But had it really gotten to the point of war.

"You're sure that nothing can be done?" Eragon asked.

"At this point, no nothing can be done to stop it." Murtagh declared.

Eragon nodded and then turned to Saphira. _I had hoped that we would not be needed for something like this so soon._

Saphira blinked at him and lowered her massive head in order to look him directly in the eye. _Aye, I had wished that there would not be a need to do battle again. But it is our duty Little One, as Riders and Dragons to preserve the peace that we fought so hard to create. _

Eragon nodded and with a small smile said. _As always Saphira you are right. Hopefully our presence will dissuade Orrin from going through with his foolhardy plans. _

_And if not I shall remind him of why it is that he should fear us Dragons. _Saphira said with the dragon equivalent of laughter.

Turning back towards Murtagh Eragon said. "Get something for the both of you to eat and rest to replenish your strength. Tomorrow the Riders return in full to Alagaesia."

_And we shall follow you. _Glaedr said, making his presence known.

_I feel that you shall need our strength if you are to overcome what ever it is that blankets the land in darkness. _Umaroth added.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Those traveling by ship to New Vroengard would usually not reach the island for a week. However upon dragon back the journey could be reduced by almost three days, four at the most depending on the number of times the dragons had to rest and their Riders need to stretch their sore limbs. It was extremely lucky, Eragon noted, that with the size of their party that they had not lost any time traveling from New Vroengard to the port of Hedarth. Upon arriving Eragon and Saphira had been assaulted with memories of their departure, the memories affecting them so much that the other riders had feared that they were under attack by an unknown magician. The calming hand of Ismira on his shoulder was the only thing that had seemed to snap him out of his visions, while her ice blue dragon Lorenca had blown a small puff of smoke into Saphira's face waking her.

Ears reddening in embarrassment Eragon had smiled sheepishly at his students and apologized for worrying them, while Saphira admonished Lorenca for the way that he had gone about getting her attention.

The wind began to blow harder than before and Eragon pulled his dark fur cloak closer to him to stave off the cold. Winter was fast approaching and the days were growing colder with each passing day. His gaze turning from the Urgal Tazantic who challenged the dwarf Owarf to a game of riddles Eragon sighed. The cold weather would hamper any movement that Orrin had planned, or at least Eragon hopped it would. From his memories and the accounts that he had gathered from others Orrin had become increasingly close minded over the years and would not take council when it would appose his plans.

"You know, having you here, having you back in Alagaesia is refreshing." Murtagh said as he came to stand next to Eragon.

Eragon gave his brother a questioning look. "How so?"

Murtagh was silent for a moment, as if he was collecting his thoughts and arranging them into a way that he could rightly describe what he had meant. "You and I may not have known each other for long brother when we first met, but next to Tornac you were one of my greatest friends. I viewed you as a brother before I even knew that we were in fact brothers. When the Twins had taken me to Galbatorix and Thorn had hatched for me I knew that I would be forced to fight the man that had become like family to me, the realization tortured me, sometimes I think more so than any punishment I had known before then.

When you killed Galbatorix and Thorn and I had left to find ourselves and let go of our anger I thought that you would still be there when we would return. Fate is cruel to our family, even if we can only say that we share the same mother. We never seem to be able to treasure what we have until we are no longer in possession of that thing that makes us whole, weather it be the family or the one we love. But having you here brother, it brings hope to me that not all is lost for us, for our family and perhaps we can be happy for once."

Eragon was stunned, he had known that Murtagh did care for him, that he did feel remorse for the things that he had done to Eragon and Saphira, not to mention so many others. But to hear him talk like this, voicing many of the things that he had been thinking about over the last twenty years greatly amazed him.

Before he could respond a sheet of coppery hair fell across his face as Ismira bent over to get a good look at him. "Don't listen to Uncle Murtagh, at least that's what father says when ever I talk with him and mother. It's true that everyone in our family has some terrible luck at times, you, dad, and Uncle Murtagh each have been though something big that changed you, but you didn't let it get you down. Dad has mom and now Garrok, you uncle have Lady Nasuada, and you Uncle from the way things looked last year have the Elven queen. So stop mopping around, we have things to do." Ismira said with a smirk as she indicated the other Riders and Dragons, then walked back off to Lorenca.

"You know," Eragon said as he scratched his head and watched his niece walk off "sometimes I wonder who the lead Rider is around here when she acts like that."

Murtagh just laughed in response, and bowing deeply he indicated that Eragon should walk ahead of him. Shaking his head at his brothers antics and wishing that he had tried to keep this new aspect of his personality from surfacing Eragon made his way back to his students, Murtagh following close behind.

"All right." Eragon said as he came into hearing range causing everyone to stop what they were doing and giving him their full attention. The dragons that had been drinking their full of water from the dock turned and made their way back to their riders, giving their full attention as well.

"Ilirea is a good two more to three days ride depending on whether or not we have a fair wind. We'll camp here for the night and replenish our strength before leaving tomorrow. For now though I want you all to complete your daily meditations, listen to the world around you and when you hear no more, come tell me what you have learned."

With that said the six young riders walked off to find a quiet place apart from each other and sat down, crossing their legs and closing their eyes. Once Eragon was sure that they were doing what they had been told he made his way to Saphira and began to rummage through her saddle bags.

_You are contacting Arya?_ She asked as he pulled his scrying mirror from the bag.

_I am, she should know what is happening and that the Riders have returned to Alagaesia. _ Eragon sad as he began to rearrange the bags, as they had some of the items had been knocked around during the journey.

Saphira nodded her massive head that she understood. _Ask after Firnen for me. For now though I shall take the hatchlings hunting. _

Eragon chuckled. _I really don't understand why you still insist on calling them hatchlings. They no longer are. _

Saphira grunted causing a puff of smoke to escape her nostrils. _They shall always be hatchlings to me, just as you shall always be Little One my rider._

_And you shall always be my greatest friend Saphira. There is no one who could take your place. _Eragon replied as he scratched her neck.

_I can think of one who could, though I admit If it had to be anyone I am glad that it is Arya Little One._ With that said Saphira took off, the other seven dragons following after her in search of their first meal in close to a week.

Shaking his head as he watched them fly off he turned towards Murtagh and motioned towards the mirror in his hand. His brother smirked and with a flourish of hand motioned for Eragon to go ahead. Eragon glared at him for a moment, his brothers love to make fun of his and Arya's relationship was frustrating at times. He would have to find some way of returning the favor.

Walking off Eragon found a quiet place and sat down, first casting a spell that would cause the mirror to float at eye level and then casting the spell that would allow him to talk with Arya.

A second later Eragon found himself starring at an empty room. His eyes roamed the room, trying to take in ever detail. A fairth, the one that he had made for her hung over a desk. There was another one next to it, and Eragon was surprised to find that it was one of him. The desk held a number of scrolls and maps.

Motion to the right of the mirror caught his attention and he watched as Arya and Firnen flew into the room, Arya's face full of exhilaration that Eragon knew flying could create. A lump formed in his throat as he watched her. It would seem that time would never lessen the effect that she had on him.

He could have sat there forever watching her, but he needed to speak with her, and then he would have to get back to his students. Wetting his dry lips he whispered "Arya."

She turned from Firnen, a questioning look on her face as she scanned her rooms for an intruder. She gasped however as her eyes fell on her own scrying mirror to find Eragon's smiling face staring back at her.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning." said Eragon, his smile never wavering as he twisted his fist over his chest in the elves traditional greeting of respect.

A smile taking over her own features Arya replied, Atra du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Shur'tugal...".She continued, in almost a whisper, "It has been too long Eragon. How have you and Saphira been? How are the new Riders?"

Eragon smiled and lightly chuckled at her questions. "Saphira and I have been well. She wanted me to pass on her greeting and hoped that she could hear of Firnen. The riders are doing well, they're improving greatly every day. Watching them always seems to bring a smile to my face, though not as much as talking with you."

Eragon was amazed to see her cheeks turn slightly pink. "You have grown into quit the charmer Master Rider. Firnen is well, he has grown another five feet since you last saw him. When we fly together, it seems as if anything troubling me just disappears."

"As it should be." Eragon replied.

Arya nodded. They were silent for a time, content with just staring at the other. The roar of a dragon brought back the reason for him contacting her and Eragon sighed, running his hand though his long brown hair. "What is it, what troubles you?" Arya asked, concerned.

"Murtagh arrived on New Vroengard a week ago bringing news of Surda and the mages, as well as some kind of new darkness that spreads across the land." Eragon said.

Arya nodded. "I had been planning on contacting you soon, but Nasuada said that she had already sent word to you. What do you plan on doing Eragon?"

"I have brought the rest of the Riders and a number of the Eldunari back to Alagaesia in order to see what is happening. I hope that bloodshed can be avoided, but something tells me that it wont. Already I can sense something dark, and we have only just arrived."

Arya looked startled. "You have returned. Why is this the first time I have heard of this? I could have met you when you arrived." Arya said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I meant no disrespect Arya. We were in a hurry to pack supplies and I still had to instruct the others as to what we may be facing I had forgotten to inform anyone of my intentions to return. I hope you will forgive me."

Arya nodded, her glare softening. "It is good to have you back in the land again. When will you arrive at Ilirea?"

"Possibly in the next two days." Eragon replied, a noise to his right indicating that Owarf had finished his meditation.

Arya nodded and turned to look at Firnen. She was quiet for a moment while the two conversed then turned back to the mirror. "Firnen and I shall you in Ilirea. Stay safe Eragon, and may the stars watch over you."

Eragon smiled "And you as well." With that the mirror went blank again, with a sigh Eragon stood and made his way back to his students and Murtagh, waiting for them finish their meditations.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three and a half days after they had left Hedarth the Riders finally found themselves in sight of Ilirea. On the second day of flight they had found themselves in a strong headwind and had been forced to land in the Hadarac Dessert and wait for the wind to die down. It had taken most of the day, far longer than Eragon had wished for it to take. By the time it the wind had reached a manageable level the sun had already begun to sink and the stars were just beginning to emerge. The dragons had flown through the night to make up the time that they had lost, and to say the least they were currently exhausted, the only thing keeping them awake at the moment was their riders giving them energy to stave off their exhaustion.

Reaching out with his mind he opened himself to everyone surrounding himself, informing them of how he wished for them to enter the city and what was to be expected. Murtagh added his own insight as to what to expect within the city to those that had not been there before becoming Riders.

Through his link with the others Eragon could feel their excitement, yet also their nervousness. When each new Rider had arrived on New Vroengard Eragon had informed them not only what it meant to be a rider and the duties that came with the position, but also the way in which others viewed the Riders. How you could be treated differently by people when you carried the title, at least the experience that he had gained during his time among the races during the war. This was their first time returning to Alagaesia as Riders and Eragon could understand that nervousness all to well, even he was nervous.

As they came within three leagues of Ilirea Eragon noticed a figure quickly approaching them. He smiled, as he raised a hand and quickly informed Thorn and his student's dragons to halt. The eight riders and dragons hovered on the thermals as they awaited the arrival of the figure. Eragon cast out his mind, searching for the familiar consciousness and he grinned as Arya lowered her defenses and allowed him entrance.

_Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning, Rider of Firnen and Mighty Queen of the Elven Nation. _ Eragon said though their link, allowing a smirk to overtake his features.

Arya was close enough now that he could clearly see the smile upon her own face. _Atra du evarinya ono varda, Eragon Shadeslayer, Grand Master of the Shur'tugal. _

_Talking with you through a scrying mirror does no justice to your beauty your majesty. _Eragon said, giving her a slight wink. Saphira snorted causing a puff of smoke to erupt from her nostrils.

Arya gave him a soft smile. _It is good to see you too Eragon. It has been too long since last we were face to face. _

_Aye, a year is too long to go without with out seeing each other, no matter how busy we are. _He then turned his attention to Arya's dragon Firnen. _And Firnen, you have indeed grown since last we met. _

_From what I can see you of you, I could say the same Eragon-Elda. _Firnen replied.

Eragon nodded, then turning his attention from Arya and Firnen he turned to look back at the Riders and their dragons assembled behind him. motioning with his head and contacting them with his mind he informed them to continue flying. Saphira then came up to float next to Firnen and raising his voice for Arya to hear he said. "Will you fly with us?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. Firnen turned so that he was once again facing Ilirea and together the four of them followed Murtagh and the apprenticed Riders to the city.

_I've missed you Eragon. _Arya said, her voice soft. Eragon turned to look at her and noticed that she had a light blush on her face at the declaration.

The smile that had been covering his face grew soft. _I have missed you as well Arya. _He was silent for a moment before he added. _Having you around me, it makes feel calm; it is as if everything pressing on me disappears and all that matters is you._

Arya nodded, and through the link that they were currently keeping up between the two of themselves Eragon could feel that she felt the same, that she understood what she meant. Twenty years ago she may have denied what he had said, she would have closed herself off to him. But now, now she remained open to him, allowing him to know her only in a way that Firnen and he knew her. Perhaps it was the sharing of the True Names, or perhaps it was because they cared for each other so much, Eragon didn't know; what he did know was that he treasured what they had become to each other more than anything.

Arya smirked as she saw and heard what it was that he was thinking, yet her blush seemed to have grown deeper. _It is both Eragon. There is more, more that which I must inform you of that I have yet to do. I beg your pardon, for I was not quit ready to do so before now, but now there is nothing in the way. If you can and you are not too preoccupied, I would wish to speak with you tonight._

Eragon gave her a questioning look, wondering if she meant what he thought she meant. _Know this Arya, when it comes to you I am never too busy. I will make sure that I am not to preoccupied so that we can talk with each other._

Arya nodded, then turned her attention to the city as Saphira and Firnen landed to a great applause, the people that had surrounded the other Riders quickly moving away to make room for the two new arrivals. Both Saphira and Firnen crouched so that their riders would not have far to drop as they jumped out of their saddles. Eragon landed in a crouch, his right hand resting on his leg and his left resting on the stone street. Arya had been far more graceful when she dismounted, casting a spell to slow her descent which allowed her to land on her feet.

Eragon shook his head, the light reflecting off the silver circlet that rested upon his head. It had been a gift from Arya and the elves which she had presented to him when she had first visited Dras abr Shur'tugaler. The circlet had two interlocking dragon heads with a sapphire gem stone perched between each mouth and an outstretched wing above both of his ears. The circlet signified that he was the lead rider, and as such Eragon tended to wear it more often if something of importance was happening or one of the kings or queens was visiting the Island.

Arya smiled as she came up to him, and raised her hand to his forehead to tuck a stray hair back into place. "Your hair has grown longer."

Eragon chuckled and nodded. "That it has. I have seen no reason to cut it in recent months."

"I like it, though I am not so sure about this." She said, running a hand over the stubble on his chin.

Eragon too ran his hand over chin, his hand briefly resting on hers before she removed it. "I have not had the chance to cut it since yesterday. If it displeases you I could cut it before tonight?

She shook her head. "No, it will just take me time before I have become accustomed to it. It brings out your human qualities more."

Eragon nodded. He thought for a quick moment than reached his hand out to her. She smiled in response and grasped his own. The two then began the walk up the cities streets. Murtagh and Thorn came up next to them, and it was the first time that Eragon had truly realized that Ilirea was possibly the only city within Alagaesia other than Du Weldenvarden that could easily accommodate dragons.

People cheered them as the procession made its way up to Nasuada's castle. Murtagh leaned over towards them, his voice low and said. "You two might want to be careful or the people of the city might get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be Murtagh?" Eragon asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The people might get the idea that the two of you are involved." Murtagh laughed.

Eragon was about to reply, but before he could Arya said. "Let them believe what they will, what Eragon and I are too each other is no concern of theirs."

Murtagh nodded, a smirk on his face and their dragons deep rumbling laughter which sounded like boulders rubbing against each other echoed across the city streets.

The younger riders looked at each other questioningly at their masters antics. Ismira groaned and said. "It's none of our business."

Helen, the other female human rider of the bright orange dragon Tillieun stared at her friend, her mouth slightly agape. "What do you mean. I want to know."

"It is not our place to inquire upon Ebrithil's and the Queen's relationship." Said Vancir, the male elven rider of the purple dragon Milenor.

"Oh come on, not you too. I could understand Ismira as master is her uncle, but you too Vancir. Doesn't anyone want to know what they're talking about?"

"The two care for each other, that is all you need to know Helen." Vancir said turning to look at the human rider in a way that he hoped would garner not another word on the matter.

Helen huffed. "You're almost as much of a spoilsport as Blodgharm-elda, you know that Vancir?"

"Please, Blodgharm-elda is no where near as bad as Vancir." Ismira laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The palace seems brighter than it was when last we where here._ Saphira noted as she looked around the large hall, bored with the meeting taking place before her.

Eragon smirked slightly, trying to appear as if he was still paying attention to what was happening around him. _Would you prefer it be darker?_

_No, I suppose not. _Saphira exclaimed, shaking her large head.

They were currently in the thrown room of Iliera's castle. After they had reached its massive doors and Nasuada had meet them, they had been brought into the large room to discuss the reasons for their being there, and what, if anything was to be done.

At the moment they were seated at a large granite table that was emboldened with old around its edges and was large enough to seat close to thirty men. However only four sat the table for the moment, Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, and Nasuada who rested upon the crimson red high backed chair. Saphira, Firnen, and Thorn each sat behind their riders, only participating when they felt the need. The six riders and their dragons stood off to the side, listening intently to the discussion, but not saying anything unless they had been addressed.

Nasuada seemed to be truly happy that Eragon and Saphira had returned, as they had been close friends during the war, and Nasuada liked to view Eragon as a brother, and Eragon tended view her as a sister. However she also seemed as if a great weight was pressing upon her. At first Eragon had just viewed it as the pressures of her duty weighing on her, but as he listened to what she was saying he wasn't so sure that was it.

Nasuada sighed and ran a hand up her arm. "Orrin, it's almost impossible to speak with him, he has closed himself off to everyone outside of his own borders. From what I have learned from my spies he spends a great deal of time visiting his army. I do not wish it, as I'm sure neither do you, but as far as I can see Orrin intends to march on the capital and demand I stand down or face another war."

Eragon was silent for a moment, taking in all that he had heard. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and asked. "Would you abdicate the thrown to him if it meant preventing another war from occurring?"

Nasuada shook her head. "I know I should, but I cannot. Orrin is too unstable, he cares too much for what he believes is owed to him and not enough of the people he is set to care for. He treats his own people as if they are not worthy of his presence. He does not allow them to look at him, nor does he allow them to speak in his presence.'

She shook her head and sighed. 'Orrin is no longer the boy I knew as a child, nor is he the man that you first met when you returned from your training for the first time. I fear that if I were to guess on what he is thinking from my past experiences with him, I would be so far off that I would endanger everything that we worked so hard for."

"I once said that the elves would honor our pact with the Varden and come to their aid if they should need us. If Orrin is foolhardy enough to move against you we shall be there to make sure that he does not make it more than step before he is stopped." Arya said, her gaze intense as she stared at Nasuada. Nasuada gave her a soft smile and nodded.

"As shall mine own people. We may be short in stature next to men and elves, but we are by no means less fierce in battle. The dwarves shall stand by their word and come to the aid of the Varden if called upon." Orik responded from the scrying mirror situated at the center of the table. Nasuada nodded again in thanks.

"The Riders are the keepers of peace. It is our responsibility to ensure that Alagaesia does not tumble once again into discourse. If going into battle against the men of Surda is the way in which we keep these lands in peace than it is something that we shall shoulder." Eragon replied. Saphira nodded her massive head and growled softly to indicate that she supported Eragon's every word.

Murtagh smirked and Nasuada smiled, allowing a faint chuckle to escape her. "With your aide Orrin will have no other option other than to relinquish his desire to bring war once again to Ilirea. For now though the games that you set up before leaving the lands Eragon are fast approaching and I must take my leave in order prepare for them."

Everyone nodded and began to stand and leave the massive hall. Before he had even made it a foot from the table Nasuada called him back to her. Reaching out with his mind towards his students he instructed them to return to their rooms to clean themselves of their travels and that the rest of the day was theirs to explore the city. That done he turned back to Nasuada and said. "Yes your Majesty?"

"I wished to apologize to you Eragon." Nasuada said, looking up at him as she rose from her chair.

"For what are you apologizing?" Eragon asked, taken aback.

"You were right when you advised against the formation of the mages. I created them as a check on magic, and now they run wild across the land, possibly even aiding Orrin in his endeavors."

Eragon nodded. "I should have stayed long enough to help you choose or train someone to lead the group. Because of me you were forced to give the position to Trianna. The fault does not lay with just one, but the both of us. Fear not Nasuada, for when everything is done the country shall be at peace again. And this time I shall not leave without making sure that there are those in place that would preserve this peace.'

* * *

><p>Eragon was just removing his belt and Brisingr and placing them on the small table of his room when there was a knock on his door. He trained his features, fighting off a smile as he opened the door for Arya. She had changed out of her riding gear and had instead dressed in a moss green eleven dress befitting a queen. The edges of the dress were decorated with tiny images of tress and plants that were so small that it was hard to distinguish what exactly they were.<p>

As always she took his breath away, and she had only been in his presence for a moment. As he stepped aside to grant her entrance and she walked past him his nostrils were assaulted by the scent of crushed pine needles, something that he would always associate with her.

He motioned for her take a seat at his table and she took it gratefully. He took his sword and belt from the table top and deposited them on his bed before taking his position across from her.

She had a soft smile on her face as she looked at him and he asked. "You said that there was something that you had to tell me."

"I did." Arya answered. She turned from him for a moment and her eyes roamed over his and Saphira's rooms, taking in every detail. "It would seem that Nasuada dedicated one of her more comfortable rooms for you."

"She was kind in that regard, though she could have had us stay in one of the lesser rooms and we would have been no more happy." He answered.

Arya laughed, her laughter sounding musical and Eragon smiled. "You have not changed much over the years at all Eragon."

"Do you wish that I had?" Eragon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I much prefer you as you are now." She was quiet for a time, but then lowering her voice she asked. "Eragon, do you know how Elves become mates?"

Her question had surprised him, but he shook his head indicating that he didn't. "I once asked Blodgharm-elda but he wouldn't tell me."

Arya nodded. "Sometimes the joining of the flesh or a proof of trust is needed. Sometimes by magic that binds them – a ceremony would be conducted. Sometimes all three is needed, others just one."

Eragon processed her words, going over them in his head, trying to understand what she was trying to tell him. Then a thought suddenly struck him. "A bond of trust?" he said quietly, his eyes widening as he looked at her.

She smiled knowing that he had just figured out what she was saying. "The giving of ones true name is the ultimate display of trust one can have in another. Not only that but the feeling for the person you have given yourself to greatly affect the way in which this occurs."

"All this time and I didn't know." Eragon said as he stood and made his way to the open portal. "Why haven't you told me before now?"

Arya stood and made her way towards him. "To tell you, only to have to leave you again would have hurt you too much, hurt us too much. I felt as that I was saving us the pain of knowing, but not being able to act upon the knowledge."

"What has changed. Why tell me now?" Eragon asked turning to look at her.

"I can no longer go on the way that I have been, and from what I have heard neither can you." Arya said, taking his hand in her own.

"And what will happen when I must return to New Vroengard and you to Ellesmera? We will be apart once again, only seeing each other once or twice a year."

"We shall figure that out when the time comes. For now though we should live in the present. It is my hope Eragon, oh wise leader of the Riders, that you shall accept this opportunity fate has offered us."

Eragon placed his empty hand on her cheek and said. "Arya, I have wanted nothing more since the day that I met you." He paused for a moment, and lowering his voice he bent forward so that their faces were only inches apart and asked. "Arya I would much like to kiss you."

Arya smiled, and feeling warm replied. "You need not have to ask permission."

With that said they both closed the remaining space between them and their lips met for the first time. And for the first time in years they were both truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eragon had thought that now he and Arya had both voiced their affections for one another and become mates that things would become mates. But a week after she that night in his room things had been great, they had seemed to have reached a new level of understanding that they hadn't known before, there were no uncomfortable silences when they talked, and their training sessions which Eragon had worried the most about always went incredibly well. Though he could do without the stares of his students and his brothers teasing, Eragon had never been happier.

At the moment Eragon and his niece were making their way through the market of Ilirea. Ismira believed that the walk was to spend family time together, and while that had been part of his attention, Eragon was really using it for training. Ismira was closing in on the end of formal training and would soon be given her own Rider armor. All she had left to do was completely be able to sense everything around her, from the thoughts of the largest animal to the smallest bug. Then, and only then, would she learn of the Eldunari, which would be her final subject before the completion of her training.

She had only recently gained the knowledge that everything had sentience through her quiet meditations. Now Eragon wanted to see how she did while she was distracted by the noise of thousands of people surrounding her.

He turned to look at her and noticed that her face was strained with concentration as she attempted to block out the sounds that surrounded them. She was obviously having a hard time and the look on her face was calling attention to her, the people they passed giving her odd looks.

"Ismira, there is no need to strain yourself. Calm your mind as you do during your meditations. To do this, yet be able to function at the same time is vital. Your enemies will not you to stand still long enough while you search for them." Eragon said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Ebrithil." Ismira said; her gaze downcast. "I just find it hard to still my mind enough to do as you say."

Eragon nodded and they walked for some time in silence, then Eragon turned toward his niece and asked. "Ismira, what is it you enjoy the most? What is it that brings you the most peace?"

Ismira was quiet for some time, thinking her uncle's question over. "Other than flying with Lorenca, I would say that I enjoy crafting things with my own hands."

Eragon nodded, Ismira was indeed when it came to creating things with her hands. In fact many of the objects decorating many of the halls of Dras abr Shur'tugaler were created by her. "Then when you find it hard to concentrate think of art, of your creations and it will ease your mind. Try it and see for yourself if I speak the truth."

Ismira nodded and they began to walk once again. Her face once again looked strained but a moment later it had cleared and a look of peace overtook her. Eragon never took his eyes off of her as she searched the feelings of those throughout the city every once in a while her head turning as if she had attempted to see something that he knew was no where close to where they were.

It took her a moment but her eyes once again opened and there was a dampness about them. "There are so many different emotions, so much pain and joy. Do you ever get used to it uncle?"

"In time. For now though try and discern a person's intentions, not just their thoughts and feelings." Eragon said as they turned a corner from the market and began to make their way back to the castle. "That shall be all of your lesson for the day Ismira. Now though, I would like to hear your thoughts on recent events."

"I'm not sure you would like my view on things uncle." Ismira said, her voice just barely above a whisper and her head turned.

Eragon cocked a brow and slightly smiled as he asked. "Oh, and why would I not? Believe me Ismira, if I did not wish to hear your thoughts I would not have asked. I always valued your fathers input, as do I your own."

Ismira was silent for a time, gathering her thoughts and molding them into something that would make sense to her uncle and master. "I wonder why we are all here uncle, when you, Murtagh, and Queen Arya could have handled the situation yourselves."

Eragon nodded, and was quiet as he thought of the best way as to answering her questions. "I brought you, as well as the others because I believed that it would benefit you. I also brought you along because it needed to be done. You can't stay on New Vroengard and expect to learn all you need to. It is the people of this land that we are to protect, and you must become accustomed to the way in which you perform your duties."

"But you wouldn't need us for a skirmish with Surda. There has to be a reason other than to further our training. If that was all you could have sent us to Arya or Murtagh and had them aid in our training. What is it your not telling us?"

Eragon sighed and came to a stop, Ismira following suit. He looked around them, searching the area for a place where they could converse in private without anyone eavesdropping. There was an empty alley to their left and Eragon motioned for her to follow him. Once they were in the alley Eragon cast a spell to make sure that they could not be heard as an extra precaution.

"There are whispers Ismira, whispers that something dark is stalking the land. If they're true than we must do everything in our power to make sure that we stop whatever, or whoever it is, no matter how excessive it seems."

"Do you really think that we are ready to take something on if it comes to that?" Ismira asked.

"I do. You are all powerful Riders, and your dragons are all fierce. All you face in battle should tremble just upon facing seeing you approach." Eragon smiled.

Ismira grinned and hugged her uncle in thanks. "Now why don't we speak of happier things. Have you spoken to your father and mother?"

"I spoke to them the night before last. Father said they were to leave for the games in two weeks, but they were going to leave yesterday so they could arrive sooner. Garrok seems to be doing well. I think he may become a scholar from the way he speaks of his books."

Eragon laughed. "Roran has taught him to read."

Ismira shook her head. "No, he said it was an elf friend of yours, Vanir I believe. He said he loves to come to the city, as that is when he has the chance to learn more."

Eragon shook his head, a faint chuckle escaping his lips. "Roran never was one to read, even after Nasuada had him learn his letters so he could read his reports. I am glad to hear though that Garrok his relishing in the knowledge that he has gained. I should introduce him to another friend of mine in Teirm."

"Do you mean Jeod Longshanks, the man that wrote about you in _Domia abr Wryda_?" Ismira asked.

Eragon nodded and with a smirk said. "He was a good friend to my father and later to me. I'm sure he would be all to happy to meet Garrok and teach him what he knows."

"Uncle, I was wondering if Lorenca and I might be able to go out and meet my parents before they arrive." Ismira said as they left the alley and began to make their way back to the castle once again.

Eragon shook his head. "I see no problem with letting the two of you leave. In fact, I was thinking of doing the same. It has been some time since I have seen your father and mother, and I have yet to meet your brother in person." He turned and looked off in the distance towards the Spine and nodded as if he had made up his mind. "Tomorrow we shall leave to meet with our family and bring the back to Ilirea."

"What of the others? Shouldn't you stay to train them, and watch over them? And what if this darkness decides to take advantage of you not being here?"

"I think they shall be fine on their own for couple of days. They are all well trained and intelligent, not to mention that Murtagh and Arya are here as well, and Blodhgram and his spellcasters should be arriving in the next day or two.

As for this darkness, if I am right, then nothing shall happen within the time it will takes us to find them and return. Do not worry Ismira, all will be well."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eragon and Ismira as well as their dragons had left Ilirea a day and half ago, only stopping twice, Once to rest and eat, and another so that Eragon could scry Roran to discern their location. Doing so allowed them to learn that the three had stopped to rest in the town of Daret and that they had yet to leave the town. The two Riders and their Dragons quickly broke camp and flew northeast in search of their family members.

It was somewhat amusing Eragon thought to see the expressions of those that they passed over as they neared the city, as before the war if they had seen a dragon they would probably had run in fright, afraid that Galbatorix had come for them. Yet Eragon had also felt pride in the fact that no one ran from them, but after them, yelling for their help with something, or just for the attention. Everyone's perceptions of Dragons and their Riders had changed so much since he and Saphira had left, Eragon knew that he would have to thank Arya and Murtagh for that, as well as Nasuada.

_Uncle should we go back and heed their calls?_ Ismira asked in his mind.

Eragon shook his head and mentally replied to her question. _The things they ask for Ismira, they are things that they do not need our help for, or are not within our powers. We cannot do all for everyone, we must do what we can when can. But we cannot make it rain to help with a drought, nor can we keep someone from dying when their time has come. _

_Yes, Uncle. But should we not see for ourselves if there was a way of prolonging a life. Or if we could aid in the growing of their foods through magical means. _Ismira asked as she turned in her saddle to look back at the people calling for them.

_And if we did Ismira, what come of it? What would our meddling cause?_

Ismira was silent as she searched for an answer. _They would look for us to always be the solution to every problem that arose._

Eragon nodded._ That is right. We cannot do everything that they ask for. The people must learn that not everything could be served through magical means. Only through hard work is anything worth having. We learn from doing, not from having it done for us. _

_I do not mean that we should ignore those that truly are in need of us. I am only saying that in order for people to meet their full potential we must allow them to perform these tasks on their own._

Ismira nodded, and through the link that they shared he felt that she understood what he meant, though she still wished to help the people that asked for it. _You will truly be a great Rider Ismira, of that I have no doubt. _

Ismira's cheeks reddened at the praise. _Thank you Ebrithil. _

Soon the town of Daret came into view, and Eragon reached out with his mind, searching for Roran and Katrina. He found them on the edge of the town, along with another mind that he assumed was his nephew Garrok. The two dragons and their Riders landed just outside of the city as close as they could to where their family was waiting for them.

The smiling faces of Roran and Katrina were awaiting them, though Garrok appeared to be more guarded as he watched the two powerful dragons land, and his uncle and sister jump from their backs. Roran ran up to them and first engulfed his daughter into a tight hug and picked her up and spun her before setting her down. He stepped back and looked her up and down, then said "You have grown, Ismira, I am proud. You look like your mother."

Ismira smiled. "I doubt I am as beautiful as mother."

Roran laughed, his voice booming across the land. "You do yourself a great disservice my daughter. If I did not know better I would say you and your mother were sisters."

"I shall take the compliment for what it is father, even if I disagree." Ismira then turned from her father and moved towards her mother and brother.

Roran moved towards Eragon and the two embraced like brothers. "I have missed you."

"And I you." Eragon said. "I have much to tell you cousin."

Roran raised an eye in question. "Oh, and what is that? Has Ismira done something wrong?"

Eragon chuckled as Ismira turned to glare at her fathers comment. "No, in fact she is one of my prized students. No the news is concerning me and another."

Roran stared at him for a moment, then his eyes widened. "You and Arya?"

"Aye, the night we returned to Ilirea. The two of us have become mates." Eragon replied, a grin on his face.

"Mates?" Roran asked.

Eragon chuckled. "It is the Elven equivalent to marriage."

Roran reached out and placed his hand on Eragon's shoulder, a grin covering his own face. "Congratulations brother, I know how much this must mean to you. Eragon nodded.

Roran then turned towards Saphira. "It is good to see you as well Saphira. It has been too long."

_Well meet Stronghammer. It is good to see you and your family in good health after all these years._

Roran chuckled. "Perhaps, but not in as good of health as Eragon it would seem."

Eragon chuckled. "It is both the blessing and the curse of being a Rider I am afraid." He then turned towards Garrok and frowned as he noticed that he was still frowning at him. "Garrok there is no need to be concerned about us. We are your family, you need not fear us."

"I do not fear you uncle, it is only that I am unsure of how to great someone of such importance, not to mention one of your dragons size." Garrok said as he stepped forward.

"He has read much about you, you are sort of his hero I am afraid." Katrina said as she too stepped forward, her arm still wrapped around her daughter.

"Garrok, I am no more important than your father. There is no reason to treat us so differently." Eragon said as he knelt before Garrok so that hey would be eye level.

"But it was you that brought back the Riders, and you that defeated Galbatorix." Garrok argued.

"I had help in doing those things. Your father did not have the same help that I've had, much of what he did he did alone. In that regard Garrok, your father is greater than I." Eragon said softly, his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Garrok nodded, though he still looked as if he believed otherwise.

Eragon sighed, and turned to look Katrina. She was smiling softly as she had watched the two of them. "It is good to see you again as well Katrina.

"And you Eragon. I hope Ismira has not caused you too many problems. I fear she has inherited her fathers hard head." Katrina said, noting the looks that her husband and daughter were giving her and grinning in response.

Eragon laughed. "Luckily I know how to deal with it from years of experience with Roran. But no, Ismira has caused me little to no problems at all. In fact she is probably one of my most levelheaded students, at least when she is not being stubborn."

Roran and Katrina laughed, but Ismira glared at them all while Garrok just looked slightly confused. "Why is it that I seem to be the target of everyone's humor?"

"Because my daughter, you are family. And it is the duty of your family to make sure that your head does not grow to the point that you fall over from the weight." Roran said with a laugh.

"Perhaps I should look for another family then." Ismira mumbled, which caused everyone to laugh harder, Saphira and Lorenca laughter causing a plum of smoke to escape their nostrils.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait, I really am. School and life has been kind of hectic, plus I'm afraid to say I wasn't exactly sure of how I wanted to go forward with this. Hopefully now that I just took my last finale I will not have as many problems with writing this as I did when I first started this.

Chapter 8

As they flew back to Ilirea Eragon could not keep the grin from covering his face. Roran and Garrok both sat behind him on Saphira, while Katrina road with Ismira on Lorenca. Snowfire, Roran's horse that had been a gift from Eragon during the war was being held between Saphira's claws in a magical induced sleep so he would not thrash about in fear.

_You have grown strong since we left Alagaesia Saphira. Back then you would not have been able to carry all three of us, our packs, as well as Snowfire for more than a number of leagues before tiring and needing to rest. _

_It is nice to not have to worry about you being able to keep pace with me as you run below because I do not have the strength to carry you all. Though I still pale in comparison to the strength Glaedr possessed._

Eragon bent down and rubbed at her side. _Give it time. Glaedr was a great many years older than you, of course he possessed a greater amount of strength than you. But Saphira, that is no reason to take away from your own abilities. In time, you shall possess the same strength he did, and perhaps one day surpass it. _

Saphira hummed in response to her riders praise. _I greatly look forward to that day Little One. _

_As do I, partner of my heart. _

Eragon turned his head as he heard chuckling from behind him and grinned as he asked "What is so funny?"

"It has been some time since I have seen that look, not to mention Garrok has spent the last minute trying to speak with you." Roran said as he motioned to his son that sat before him.

Eragon's eyes widened and he quickly apologies to his nephew, explaining why it was that he had not heard him and what it was that he had wanted.

Garrok looked embarrassed to have to ask his question for a second time and said quietly. "I was wondering uncle why it was that you look like an elf if you are human."

"You never told him?" Eragon asked Roran.

"I do not know the true story as well as you. He knows that being bonded with a dragon can change you, but he does not how as we did not fully know how." Roran said with a small chuckle.

Eragon nodded and thought for a moment how best to answer his nephew's question. "When a human rider becomes bonded with their dragon the bond between them is more than that of just two being uniting in every way possible. The rider if they are a human will over time will take on the traits of an elf. But what happened to me was different, the change you see now was not one that has occurred over the years, but it is one that happened in an instant. The elves hold a celebration once a century known as the Agaeti Blodhren or in this tongue the Blood Oath Celebration. The elves hold it to honor the bond that was forged to create the Dragon Riders. On the third day the two caretakers who embody everything that we Riders and our Dragons stand for and can create a specter, a living memory as Saphira once described it of a dragon through their dancing."

He then held out his hand with his Gedwey Ignasia on it and Garrok stared, fascinated by the soft light that seemed to emit from it. "It touched its snout here, on the mark that connects me to Saphira and changed me into the hybrid of our two species here. What they did to me was the dragons did to me was gift so I could do what I was meant to. I am now no longer just a human, but I am also not an elf."

"Then what are you uncle?" Garrok asked quietly.

Eragon stared forward for a moment and smiled as he watched Lorenca fly ahead of them, Ismira and Katrina's laughter molding together as it reached his ears. Below him Saphira began to beat her wings harder in order to catch up to the smaller dragon. "I am a Rider." Was all he said in response.

They were quiet for some time before Eragon turned around again and asked Roran. "How fares Carvahall?"

"It has grown since you last set eyes upon it." Roran answered with pride.

"That is good." Eragon said, a large smile on his face.

"Horst would have wished to see you." Roran said.

"I shall see him and his family when they arrive for the games. Baldor and Alberich are competing this year aren't they. At least that's what Nasuada has told me." Eragon asked.

"Aye, they are. I expect the two will prove some form of challenge to those they face in the arena." Roran answered with a chuckle.

"I would expect nothing less of them. And how does their daughter fair?"

Roran roared with laughter at this and clapped his son on the shoulder who turned a deep shade of crimson. "Why do you not ask Garrok here, he would know better than I."

"Hope fairs well." Was all he was able to mumble.

Eragon shook his head and laughed softly as he watched his cousin interact with his nephew. He was happy to see that his family was so happy and healthy. He was about to respond but a presence in his mind stopped him. He looked forward and noticed that Lorenca was looking back at them and had stopped her flight. _What is wrong?_

_Ilirea is near, I can see the peaks of its citadels from here. But I can smell something burning on the cool- strong- wind. It comes from the capital._

Alarmed Eragon cast a spell to enhance his vision and senses even more than they already were and searched out what it was that Lorenca and seen and could smell. His eyes widened as he saw smoke was indeed rising in the distance in the direction of the capital. _Saphira!_

_I know Little One. Hold on._ Saphira said as she flapped her wings harder than she had before.

"What is wrong?" Roran asked tersely, his hand automatically going to the hammer that rested on his belt.

"I do not know, but there is smoke rising in the direction of Ilirea."

"Then put us down Eragon. You can reach the city faster if Saphira did not have to carry our extra weight. We are not far from the city, we shall meet you there."

Eragon turned to look at his cousin for a moment before nodding and instructing Saphira to land as well as instructing Ismira to have Lorenca do the same.

The moment they had landed Ismira jumped from Lorenca's back and ran to her master. "What are we doing Uncle. We should be making our back to the city to see what is happening, not stopping to rest."

"That's what I plan on doing Ismira. But I need you to stay with your family." Ismira looked as if she was about to argue but Eragon raised a hand to still her words. "I appreciate that you wish to help, but you are needed here, with them. I will not be alone either. Your fellow students, as well as Arya, Firnen, Murtagh, and Thorn shall be there."

Ismira bowed her head in defeat. "I shall do as you say ebrithil."

Eragon nodded and clapped a hand onto her shoulder before turning and running back to Saphira and jumping back into his saddle. Before he could even strap himself back in she had taken off and began to fly as hard and fast as her wings could carry them back to the city.

_I'm beginning to think I should carry my armor with me every we go in Alagesia. _Eragon said, to which Saphira snorted in response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Upon reaching Ilirea Eragon had discerned the cause of the plumes of smoke rising into the sky. Almost the entirety of the lower ring of the city was in flames, and from the looks of things there wasn't much of a chance of the flames dying out before they made it to the second ring.

_What could have caused this?_ Eragon asked Saphira as they circled above the city, looking for anywhere that they could safely land to be of any help.

_I do not know little one. Can you sense if anyone started this, or knows of the one responsible? _Saphira responded.

Eragon shook his head. _No, at least not right now. Everyone is too worked up, to afraid at the moment to think of anything else. Perhaps after the fires have been dealt with and everyone has had time to begin to calm down, but I doubt we will be able to learn of anything before then. _

Saphira snorted in annoyance and banked to the right as she flew through a plume of smoke causing Eragon's eyes to water and a cough to escape his throat. _Is there anything you can do to put them out?_

Eragon was silent as he searched his memory for any possible words in the ancient language that would put an end to the flames. _It's possible, but I would rather be sure before I try anything. _He then reached out with his mind to the packs resting behind him and inquired of Glaedr's Eldunari and told him of his plan.

Glaedr was silent for a moment, pondering if the made up spell would work before he answered. _Your wording of the spell is correct. If I were you Shadeslayer I would not waste any more time and commence with your spell before the flames get even more out of hand. _

_Saphira, I may require some of your strength for this to work._

_You need not ask little one, it is yours little one. _

Eragon nodded and raised his hand then shouted "Blöthr du Brisingr un Brakka du Istalrí." (Stop the Fire and Reduce the Flames). Almost instantly Eragon felt and saw the magic he was performing taking affect, as the flames came to a complete halt and began to die out his energy seemed to be leaving him and he was forced to use Saphira's large store of energy far faster than he had anticipated.

Cheers were soon heard from below them as the last of the flames died out and Eragon finally slumped back into Saphira's saddle, completely worn out and feeling as if he had run all the way back to Ilirea.

_You did well Shadeslayer, you should be proud of yourself and what you have done this day. _Glaedr said before removing his consciousness from Eragon's.

_Glaedr-elda is correct Little One. You did well, now rest, you have earned it. _Saphira said and Eragon could feel the love and pride she had for him through their link.

_After I have found the reason for the fire, I promise I will rest Saphira. _Eragon said knowing she was not happy with his choice but she didn't say anything about it.

Once again Eragon searched with his mind for the cause of the fire, but unlike the last time he had tried this time the majority of the feelings washing over him were of happiness and gratitude. However there was one mind that was radiating frustration and Eragon knew that the person that possessed the mind was the cause.

Saphira quickly took off for the second ring of the city before he had even instructed her to do so and released a mighty roar and a jet of flame, challenging the one they pursued.

In the back of his head Eragon wondered where Arya, Murtagh, and the other riders and their dragons were but a flash of forest green and earthen brown scales to his right answered his question. Arya and the Dwarf Owarf of Durgrimst Ingeitum pulled alongside of them and nodded to them.

_Ebrithil, Queen Nasuada is safe, her men the Nighthawks guard her citadel and will not let anyone within a hundred yards without her or Murtagh-elda's word._ Owarf informed him._ What are your orders for us? _

_Take Gastakv to the lower ring of the city and help where you can. Inform Vancir and Linora to tend to the injured. And have Helen and Cantella lead Mirna, Tellus, and Lornia to Leona Lake to collect all the water they can, the wells of the city will not be able to accommodate the present need._ Eragon ordered the Dwarf who nodded and took off, Tellus' wings beating harder as they flew off in search of their fellow students.

_And what would you have Firnen and I do Eragon?_ Arya asked.

_Your aid in bringing the one responsible to justice would be appreciated._ Eragon said and Arya nodded. A moment later Eragon noticed a cloaked figure winding its way through the side streets and he pointed him out to Arya who nodded and unsheathed Tamerlein and Eragon did the same with Brisngr. Saphira and Firnen both began to dive towards the streets and Eragon noticed the figure look up at them and quicken his pace.

As they came to street level Eragon jumped from Saphira's back, Arya doing the same from Firnen's and they both landed in a roll then took off after the figure, Saphira and Firnen taking off again so they could follow the man's path from above.

With their enhanced speed both Eragon and Arya soon came into sight of the one they were pursuing. The man quickly turned to his right and Eragon Arya followed him, Eragon smirking as he noticed that they had all run into a dead end. "You have nowhere else to run. Now why don't you tell us why you have done this."

"You question my reasons rider, ha, you would not understand. You who has everything a man could desire, fame, power, prestige," his eyes landing on Arya, "A woman to call your own."

"These things matter not." Eragon said as Saphira and Firnen landed on the buildings surrounding them.

"But they do, they always do. Why do you think the Surdan king would bring yet another war to the doorsteps of the empire." At the surprised looks that flashed across Eragon and Arya's faces the man's grin deepened. "Oh yes, I know of that."

"How?" Arya asked.

"The knowledge is common among those with the ability to see and hear all. It is my duty to my order to learn everything I can." The man said.

"And what order is it that you belong to?" Eragon asked.

The man laughed even harder than before. "You claim to know all, but you know little, oh so very little. My order is old, so very old. You and your order were instrumental in creating us, for that I must thank you."

"How were the riders responsible for your creation?"

"The fall, it was a terrible event for your order and almost brought about its destruction. You're elders, those of the old order were full of so many wondrous emotions at that time; fear, and anger, and hatred, and love, and betrayal that added with the magics released during the battle over Vroengard created a great many things. The ones that we look to, the ones that we call our masters were created that day, and it's all thanks to you and your order."

Eragon froze, realization dawning on him. He had seen the dark cloak the man wore once before, when he,Saphira, and Glaedr had visited Vroengard in search of the Vault of Souls. For years he had pondered who they were and what they were doing there, but now he knew.

"What is it your masters want?" Eragon asked.

"I have done it. Their message has been delivered, and now I must say farewell." With that the man pulled a knife from his cloak and struck himself with it in the heart, his lifeless body then slumped down the wall that he was leaning on, a smirk covering his lifeless face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He wished that he was in the comfort of his and Arya's room, encased in the soft sheets of his overly large bed, while she lay curled next to him as had become their sleeping arrangement after they had declared themselves mates. His felt his fatigue over taking him, but he fought it off and stifled a yawn before it could escape his mouth. Arya, whom sat next to him gave him a slightly worried look. She, along with Saphira had not been happy with his choice of putting off getting rest after everything that he had done, instead he had argued that it was more important that they speak with Nasuada, as well as Orik and Nar Garzvhog about what they had learned.

"And he said that the Riders were the cause of the creation of his master's?" Nasuada asked.

"He did." Eragon answered her as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

"How could that be? You say that the masters of his order are old, but that they were created during the battle over Vroengard? For that to be true one part of his tale would have to be false." Nasuada once again exclaimed.

"When Saphira and I traveled to Vroengard before the final battle we found a great number of new and odd beings, one from what you have told me Galbatorix had found and used to torture others. It is possible, that much like these other new beings on Vroengard that they were in fact changed by the magics that were unleashed. You have to understand, much of what happened during that battle had never occurred before, the mixture of all of that energy being released, all of the feelings, a battle of that scale was never heard of before. Not even during the war between the elves of dragons had reached such a scale. "

"What is it we should do Firesword? The Urgala will not stand by and watch as these monsters walk the land, it is not in nature. We will not allow them to enter our villages and wreck the havoc they have upon the capital." Nar Garzvhog grunted.

"Your villages are well hidden, and your warriors fierce. I do not think these beings, or their followers will be able to accomplish the same task with your people as they did here." Eragon stated.

"Barzûlegûr, this was not just a small act that should be looked over though. This was a warning, and to perform it so close to the games." Orik said slamming his fist on the black granite throne of the dwarves.

"If Orrin has aligned himself with these beings it could explain for his reasons for starting a war with the empire. I cannot see him doing such otherwise, " Murtagh said, looking between Nasuada and Eragon.

"In light of today's events, and knowing what we do now, should we have the games proceed as scheduled, or should we cancel them?" Nasuada asked, looking at everyone.

"The games, of which Eragon helped to create should proceed as they do every year." Arya stated in sing song voice, her gaze turning on Eragon.

"But perhaps we should raise the number of guards present. In the present troubled times, the people will need a sense of normalcy, but also know that they are being protected to the best of our abilities. I shall have three of my riders help with this in any way they can." Eragon stated.

"If it's alright with everyone Thorn and I would like to command those protecting the events." Murtagh stated to which everyone gave their consent.

For a few more moments they went over what they were going to do about the current situation. Eragon found himself having trouble paying attention and keeping his eyes open and soon found himself being led out of the hall and towards his rooms, Arya's slender arms encircling and guiding him.  
>With a word she had the door open and was easing him onto their bed. He wanted to stay awake a while longer so as he could speak with her as he had not been in company for the last week, but found that his battle with his exhaustion was too much and soon fell into a deep slumber.<p>

When he awoke in the middle of the night he found himself encased in the beds soft sheets. He turned to his right when he felt a weight on his arm and smiled when he found Arya's head was pillowed over his outstretched arm, her soft breaths sending slight chills up his body.

He briefly considered waking her so they could talk, not only about the events of the day, but perhaps of things to come in the future, but quickly decided against it. Matters were not so pressing that the conversation had to happen now, they could easily speak in the morning and what he had to say would mean no more then, then it would now. Not to mention that right now he rather enjoyed the feeling of her curled against him. Besides, he wasn't extremly fond of spoiling her sleep, and possibly annoying her for the sole reason that he had missed her.

So instead he gently pressed a gentle kiss against her brow and had to smile when she snuggled closer to him, then laid his head back down and fell back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eragon groaned as he shielded his eyes from the sun that was making its way through the large window of his room. Once his vision had cleared and the sleep had begun to leave him he turned to his right and frowned, Arya wasn't in the bed with him any more at the moment.

He got up and stretched quickly and made his way for the large washroom that was connected with his chambers and stopped in his tracks and had to smile. Arya was currently sitting in front of the large mirror and a brush in her hands combing out her long dark locks.

"I do not think I will grow used to seeing this side of you." Eragon said, letting her know that he had entered the room.

She turned to look at him for a moment, gave him a small smile, then turned back to the mirror to continue what she was doing. "Should I be worried that you think that?"

Eragon laughed as he walked behind her and kissed her cheek. "No, I rather like it, it's just different." At her raised eyebrow he chuckled and said "A good different."

She nodded and with a last stroke put the brush down, pushed the chair back that she was sitting on, and stood. Eragon stayed in the washroom to both allow her some privacy while she changed, though she continued to tell him that she didn't need it, and to complete his own morning routine.

Once he was clean and had shaved he made his way back into their room and dressed in a forest green tunic which was embodied in silver, a pair of brown leather leggings, as well as his brown boots.

Arya had dressed herself in something that resembled her old leathers, except for the forest green sleeves and even darker green leggings. He gave her a questioning look to which she rolled her eyes and answered. "You should know me better than that Eragon, I prefer my leathers to the royal garb I must wear most of the time."

Eragon nodded. "I just expected to see you in something a little more…"

"Royal?" Arya asked with a slight laugh, her musical voice echoing off the walls of the room causing Eragon to smile. "I am still myself Eragon, the throne has not changed me so much over the years. Firnen would not have allowed that to occur."

"Then I suppose I should be thanking him for that." Eragon replied. The smile that had been adorning his face a moment before began to slip as the thought dragons brought back the strangers words from yesterday and he sat at the small table that stood behind him. He hand went to comb through his hair, both out of nervousness and a need to do something with his hands.

Arya noticing the change in his demeanor pulled the opposite chair out and placed it in front of and sat taking his hands and in hers as she did so. "What is wrong Eragon?"

"I don't really understand how this could have happened. I told Ismira before we left that she needn't worry that something would happen before we left, and yet when we return to the city we find that the lower ring of the city is on fire. Not to mention that this new threat to the land, whatever it is, has been caused by our order." Eragon exclaimed as he looked up at her.

"You had no cause for concern at the moment, you could not know of what would happen and you are not to blame for what occurred." Arya said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I am the lead rider, I should have been here, not collecting my family. Ismira could have accomplished it herself, I did not need to go myself." Eragon said, the weight of the lives that had been lost heavy on his shoulders.

Eragon began to turn his eyes away from her but Arya forced them back on herself. "You wished to see your family again. If my father, or my mother still lived I would have done the same, but they are not and I cannot. You have lived the last twenty years of your life without the people that made your life worthwhile save Saphira, and while Ismira may have been a connection to the rest of your family I assume having her near was nothing in comparison to seeing Roran or Katrina.

No one blames you Eragon. You left not only Firnen and I but also Murtagh and Thorn and the rest of your students here to protect the city and its people. And while you and Saphira may have been the ones to put an end to the fires there was no reason to believe that eight riders and their dragons would not have been able to do the same. The fires were magical in nature and only just begun not long before you arrived. The confusion of the moment made it difficult to do as you had, that is all. You are not to blame."

He was about to respond but she placed a slim, delicate finger to his lips effectively silencing him. "As far as your belief that the riders were responsible for these beings creation just because this man said as much does not, nor should it be our blame. If anyone is to blame it is Galbatorix. It was because of his need for power that the battle took place, and these beings or creatures or whatever they are were changed."

"Arya, I want to believe your words. But I have seen the changes that the riders wrought Vroengard during the battle with my own eyes. It doesn't matter if the riders or Galbatorix was the cause of the battle, but the riders were responsible for the creation. We have to take responsibility for this." Eragon declared.

Arya shook her head. "You misunderstand what I am saying. There is no question of whether or not it is our responsibility, we are as responsible for them as we are protecting the peace, I just do not wish to see you agonize over the belief that the riders were solely to blame as I know you would."

Eragon had to smile and chuckle at her response. "You know me too well Arya, I suppose Saphira is no longer alone in that regard."

Arya smiled and leaned forward to place a delicate kiss to his lips before pulling away. "The same could be said of you and Firnen." And she said his true name taking delight in how his entire seemed to shiver at her words. He responded with her own name and she herself felt her entire being shake upon hearing her whole being spoken by the one she loved.

They were silent for some time, but a something that had been eating at him since reuniting with Roran became too much keep to himself for much longer and decided to give voice to his question. "Arya, have you ever thought of children?"

She looked at him for some time, her eyes searching his before finally answering him. "You know we elves value the gift of bearing a child above anything else. It is the highest form of love there is. Of course I have, but why do you ask?"

"Seeing Roan and Katrina with Ismira and Garrok made me realize how nice it would be to have a family of my own one day." Eragon replied, slightly embarrassed.

Arya smiled, and once again placed a delicate hand on his cheek, her thumb tracing small circles. "As I said there is no greater form of love then having children, it is joy that I have always yearned for, though one I thought I would never know. At least that was until you Eragon. You are the only man, be him elf or human, that I can see myself creating a family with."

Eragon's grin, if it was even possible, grew wider than it had before. However it faltered for a second when a thought hit him. "I want nothing more Arya. But we will not always be able to be together. How will we be able to have a family if I am on New Vroengard teaching the new riders and you are in Ellesmera ruling over the elves?"

"I must confess Eragon, Firnen and I gave that a great deal of thought while you were away with Ismira. I, we have both come to the decision that I shall hand over the crown and knotted throne to Lord Dathedr in the coming weeks." Arya said much to Eragon's surprise.

"Are you sure that is wise Arya? You're reasons for taking the crown in the first place were that your people needed you, do they still not need you. I will more than support you in whatever you decide, and if this is it I will be happier than I have ever been, but I want to make sure that this is what you want."

"I am sure. While I said that I am still the person that you knew before you left that was truth, but I find it hard to stay myself. I am no longer free to do as I wish and accomplish both my duties as queen and a dragon rider. My decision is not one made simply because I wish to be with you Eragon, though I must confess it is part of it, but that I was never meant to rule, it is not who I am. I wish to be as free as the wild dragons of Dras abr Shur'tugaler, not like a caged animal put on display for others."

"When will you make the announcement?" Eragon asked.

"Soon, but not until I've spoken with Lord Dathedr, Nasuada and Orik of my plan." Arya said and laughed at the look on Eragon's face. "We shall never be separated again Eragon, of that I promise." And Eragon knew she spoke the truth as she had made her declaration in the Ancient Language.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ismira sighed as she noticed her five fellow students sitting dejectedly atop the large outcropping that rested above the city as she flew on Lorenca's back. Even though she had not been among their ranks the longest, that honor going belonging to the Urgal Gastakv and his male dragon Tellus as well as the dwarf Owarf his female dragon Mirna, she was perhaps the most level minded of them beside Vancir.

It was understandable, as riders and dragons that they felt responsible for the destruction had occurred. But in her mind they were not to blame. They were all young, none of them had seen battle before, save the elves who had been stationed in Gil'ead to guard the city after it had been captured. From what Ismira had heard from the gossip in the castle and her eves dropping, which she had known she shouldn't have been doing, on her uncles talk earlier that day they had all done everything they could to control the fire and keep it from spreading. From her point of view, as well as Eragon and Saphira's they had done everything they could, everything they had been taught to do.

But she could also understand how they were feeling. They were all riders, all the most powerful beings to walk the land besides the elves and dragons, and they had been powerless to do what their master had been able to accomplish after arriving to the city. They were riders, and the people looked to them for protection, which they had given, but not fully. Lives had been lost, people had been injured, and they had not had an idea of what they could do to end the madness.

Ismira thought of something that Eragon had taught them all just the last winter. Riders were powerful beings, in that there was no of arguing otherwise, but powerful or not they had their faults just as any other person or being did. The important thing was to become aware of these faults, and to want to, to be able to make them into their strengths. Ismira smiled as she remembered Helen's question asking Eragon if he was aware of any he possessed. His response being that he possessed a great many, and in the past had possessed a great many more, and that there was nothing wrong with that.

_Ebrithil is wise. Our faults make us who we are, not just our strengths or talents. _Lorcena said, her strong, yet soft voice interrupting her thoughts.

_There is no doubt in that fact. I just wish they would remember what he told us, perhaps then they would not be in this state that we have found them in. _Ismira replied as she looked down at them again.

_Should we contact Master about what is going on?_ Lorenca asked.

Ismira shook her head, thinking that seeing their master now might not be the greatest of ideas. _No, their pride has been broken, and seeing Uncle now may worsen it. I shall speak with them, and if that does not help perhaps I shall ask Arya or Murtagh to speak with them. _

_Is that wise? Their pride broken it might be, but our masters should know of this. _Lorenca argued.

Ismira bent down to rub her dragons scales, and smiled. Lorenca was possibly the most worrisome of all of the dragons that had hatched, yet she was also extremely loyal and always hated to see her comrades hurting. _They will know, I just wish to speak with everyone first before we inform them. Please Lorenca, I know what I am doing. _

Lorenca huffed, a puff of smoke escaping her nostrils as she did. _If you believe you can help my little one, I shall not stop you. _With that said Lorenca turned and glided to the hill top where the rest of the riders and their dragons were sitting, the eyes downcast and unseeing.

"I see I was not invited to this party, I would feel hurt if you were not all so boring." Ismira said as she jumped from Lorenca's saddle.

"Not now Ismira, we do not feel the need to listen to what you call a sense of humor." Owarf said as he twirled his dwarven dagger in his hand.

"I shall remember you said that the next time you laugh at one of my jokes." Ismira said with a smirk, to which Owarf responded with a grunt. Ismira shook her head as she looked at everyone in turn. "Some lousy lot of riders we are, I hope no one sees any of you like you are now."

"And why is that Ismira?" Helen asked.

"Because if they did they may lose much of their respect for the riders, or perhaps not trust us to do what we are meant to do, protect them." Ismira argued.

"We cannot protect them, we showed the people that when the fire erupted. We are not worthy of the title Shurtugal." The female elf Linora said and her deep purple female dragon Denori grunted, and let loose a puff of smoke engulf her rider who shook it away with a swipe of her hand.

"But you did protect the people, and we are worthy of the title that was bestowed upon us when our dragons hatched. You need only look at your hands and behind you for the proof . Each of us were chosen by our dragons, and I doubt one of the reasons they chose us was because we would not be able to perform our duties, but because they knew that we were special and could live up to the name Dragon Rider." Ismira argued.

"We could not do what master did, we were only able to help evacuate the lower ring and slow the fires down; we could not stop them." Linora said. "Many of us are no older than master was when he defeated Galbatorix, and yet were could not fully perform our duties."

"Barzûlegûr! The fires are not all. Now we must face beings that we know nothing about as well as a possible war with Surda and the Order of Mages!" Owarf almost yelled as he thrust his knife into the ground in front of him.

"Training, that is all I have done since Tellus hatched for me before my tribe. The Urgalgra strive for battle the number of the enemies we defeat in battle, it is how we honor ourselves and find that our mates. I have dishonored myself in the eyes of my people, as I have in the eyes of our master." Gastakv bellowed.

Lorenca looked at Ismira, almost pleading with her to get Eragon and Saphira but she shook her head, sure that she could still help everyone. Her dragon closed her eyes and nodded, indicating that she would follow her rider. Ismira then turned her attention back to the others. "Master once told us that our failures are not failures, but that they were the tools for us to use to better ourselves. We need to use this experience to do that, to make ourselves better riders so that it won't happen again.

I know as I had not been there when it happened that I hold no room to speak to you about this, but I do know how you feel. I stood there and watched as the city burned, unable to help. It was agony, it was as if I had been wounded and there was no spell I could use to heal myself. But there is. We work harder, we have to if we are to make master proud and live up to the image that others have painted us into. It is our duty to do so."

The others were quiet for some time before a soft laugh broke the silence. Ismira turned her eyes on Owarf who was softly chuckling as he leaned back on his hands. "How is it that the youngest of us is the wisest?"

"Ismira has never allowed anything to get to her, nor has she ever doubted herself, I assume it is why she has progressed so much faster than any of us had." Vancir said as he stood and smiled at Ismira who returned the gesture in full. "Times have changed once again. If we wish to protect the peace that Eragon-elda and Saphira-elda helped to create than we must do everything within our ability to do what we can."

"I guess that means more hard work and even more training. Great, just when I was just beginning to believe that Master was about to go easy on us." Helen said as she stood, she made her way to her friend and embraced her. "Thank you Ismira, you always make me see the brighter side of every situation. You truly are a great friend."

"I could say the same of you Helen, of all of you." Ismira said through Helen's blonde locks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nasuada looked surprised, her eyes wide as Arya informed her of her plan to abdicate the thrown to Lord Dathedr in the coming weeks. As happy as she was that her friend would possibly now find the happiness that she knew that she had been wanting for years she couldn't help but feel as if she was losing one of her only allies. As much as she liked Dathedr, and had never had a problem with the elf, she did not know him as well as she did Arya, which could possibly cause problems with the elven nation in the future.

With Arya on the throne, she knew without a doubt that if the empire was in danger she would have the elves support, and she would not have to doubt as she did all those years ago. But now, she wasn't sure if that would hold true in the future. She doubted that Arya would allow it Nasuada was sure. However she knew that, in a sense, Arya would not have much say on the matter if something did occur, all she could do was advise.

Arya looked apologetic, almost as if she knew what it was that Nasuada was thinking, but waited for Nasuada to respond. While not at all needed, she wanted the blessing of her friend.

Nasuada sighed, and rubbed at her temple before looking up at the elf. "You are sure that Dathedr will be sympathetic to the empire, that there is no one else, your cousin perhaps that would be better suited for the position?"

Arya shook her head. "Nideun finds the position as distasteful as I, she would prefer to continue her weaving over the endless politics and weight that come with the crown. Lord Dathedr is a wise choice, he holds many of the same beliefs that both my mother and I possessed and has come to greatly respect you and your rule. He shall prove to be a great ally, of that I have no doubt."

Nasuada nodded, her expression still weary but she gave her friend a small smile. "I cannot deny that if given the choice I would follow in your footsteps and Murtagh and I would follow you and Eragon when this mess with Surda had ended, but I alas, I cannot. As much as I enjoy to grumble about all that I must do I enjoy it just as much. I do not know what I would do if I was no longer queen."

Arya smiled. "I am sure that you would find something to occupy yourself. Perhaps you and Murtagh would start a family."

Nasuada laughed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Maybe one day, but not for a while, at least not until this mess with Orrin has ended." She was silent for some time as she looked at the maps in front of her. "I worry what will become of Feinster and Belatona once Orrin does decide to invade the empire."

Arya nodded, her face serious as she said. "Eragon sent Blodhgarm and eleven other elves to both of the cities this morning to aid them in the event that Surda does invade. If events escalate has said that he and Saphira will fly out, along with Firnen and myself, as well as his students to aid where they can."

"That is reassuring. Blodhgarm's, as well as his spellcaster's presence should dissuade anything course that Orrin was planning. At least that is unless these beings are with him." Nasuada said.

"If they are we shall do everything we can to defeat him." Arya added, her chin slightly raised.

"Speaking of which has Eragon been able to come up with an answer as to why the fires were so difficult for to be put out, but he seemed to have no difficulty?" Nasuada asked.

Arya nodded, and quickly placed a spell on the room that would not allow them to be overheard. "Eragon spoke with the Eldunari and believes that he has come up with a theory. From what the stranger told us before he killed himself the beings that his order call their masters were created through the number of spells that were unleashed during the battle over Vroengard as well as the emotions that were felt.

Eragon believes, and I would have to agree with him that somehow these beings take their energies from the feelings of those surrounding them and have possibly taught their followers this. When the fires first erupted the city was in a panic, a were the apprenticed Riders within the city to a degree. The fear that was being felt throughout the city was fueling the fires."

Nasuada stared at her in slight horror. "You are saying that Eragon believes that our emotions could in some way make these beings stronger. How are we to fight them if to fight them would be to strengthen them?"

Arya shook her head. "We are not sure, Eragon said that when he was putting the fires out that he was only concentrating on the task before him, not on his fear. It is possible that this the answer, but we will not know for sure until we have met these beings and had a chance to study them ourselves."

Nasuada's eyes shone with concern as she replied. "I fear that the answer that we need will only come with a great amount of pain and injury."

"We will do what we must, no matter the cost." Was all Arya said in answer.

"I have to say I did not expect Arya to abdicate the throne." Murtagh said as the brothers dueled.

"It surprised me as much as it surprises you, if not more." Eragon grunted as he leapt over Murtaghs strike and stroke at his exposed left shoulder.

Murtagh blocked the strike and pushed Eragon back. "Oh, I never said it surprised me, just that I did not see it coming. To be honest I am surprised she hasn't done it before now.

The two circled each other, both looking for a weakness that they could exploit. Their defenses were perfect and soon, after finding that they could do nothing more than stare each other down they both lunged at each other. Murtagh went to swipe Zar'roc at Eragon's leg but he parried the blow and turned from the attack, Murtagh had planed for this and brought the pummel of his sword down on his thigh causing Eragon to stumble back.

"I hope you have trained your students better than you are fairing now." Murtagh taunted, a smirk playing at his lips.

"This duel is not over yet brother." Eragon said as he stood, Brisingr held to his side, but ready to strike at a moment notice. He then raised Brisingr in front of him causing the blade to catch the sun and reflect its rays into Murtagh eyes, temporarily blinding him. Quickly taking advantage Eragon dashed at his brother and thrust his blade which Murtagh quickly blocked before it could connect with his sword arm. Eragon twisted Brisngr in his hands so that the blade pointed towards the ground and slashed upwards, barley scratching Murtagh before he could jump back and out of the way.

Murtagh stumbled as his foot made contact with rock that was protruding from the ground and before he could regain his balance Eragon was standing over him, Brisingr at his neck. "Dead." Was all Eragon had said.

"Dead." Murtagh said with a smirk and Eragon looked down letting out a small curse, but smiling. Murtagh had a dagger that he had must have unsheathed at some point pointing at his chest.

"Must we always end in a tie?" Eragon asked as he sheathed Brisingr and went to help Murtagh back onto his feet.

"Only until one of us admits defeat." Murtagh replied.

"So never." Eragon laughed.

"So never." Murtagh agreed with a laugh. The two walked off to the far wall and drank from the waterskin that propped against it. "I have to say it really is a sight to see a dwarf and urgal fighting together as riders, especially after Farthen Dur." Murtagh said indicating Gastakv and Owarf who were dueling at the far end of the large training area.

"It did take some getting used to after they both arrived on the island. I take pride in them, in all of them. They've all come so far since Saphira and I first met them, they will each accomplish great things one day." Eragon said, his smile wide.

"Perhaps sooner rather than later." Murtagh grumbled.

"How fares the planning of the games. If you require help with securing the event Saphira and I would be happy to help however we can."

Murtagh smiled weakly. "It is troublesome, but nothing that Thorn and I cannot handle. You and Saphira should enjoy the games as much as you can, they were your creation yet this will be the first one that we will be able to be present for since their creation twenty years ago."

"Even so, I would prefer to help you if something is wrong or you were having trouble." Eragon pressed.

Murtagh chuckled. "There is no trouble, just the endless whining of the men I've assigned to certain posts. Most believe I am punishing them for allowing that man into the city."

"Are you?" Eragon asked, his brow raised.

"No, they did what they could. There was no way of knowing he would do what he had done. I would prefer to use the nighthawks but as they are Nasuada's personal guard they can not be sparred. I would however like to know which of the riders you think would be good to use as you offered their services." Murtagh said with a wince as he watched Linora swipe at Helens legs causing the girl t fall backwards.

"Gastakv would be wise, he has sharp eyes and keen senses, and both Vancir and Linora have exceled in sensing others and their intentions." Eragon said.

"And what of Helen and Owarf, as well as Ismira." Murtagh asked.

I'm contemplating sending Helen and Owarf to Feinster and Belatona to help the elves I sent secure the cities should Surda attack. As for Ismira, she would be a wise choice as well, her skills in magic almost are on par with Linora's but as the youngest of the riders she still has room to grow, though she has almost completed her training."

Murtagh nodded and was silent for a moment as he watched the riders dueling, while in the back of his mind he could see flashes of what it was Thorn, Saphira, and Firnen were teaching the younger Dragons. "If you agree I shall ask for Gastakv and Linora's aid with the games."

"They are yours." Eragon said and Murtgah nodded, then smirked.

"Now tell me brother, what is this I hear of you talking about a family with Arya?" Murtagh asked, a wide grin on his face, and Eragon groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

If asked of their feelings towards the young riders Eragon and Saphira would describe them as their greatest achievement, greater even then their defeat of Galbatorix. They were all accomplished and brilliant individuals and so incredibly different from each other, yet Eragon doubted that you would be able to find a greater and more tight neat family. And that is what they all were, a family.

It had both worried pleased him when Ismira had informed him of what it was that they had been feeling after the incident of a few days ago and what she had done to raise their spirits. It worried him that he had not known and that they hadn't come to him, but it also pleased him that they were able to fix things themselves; it showed that they were nearing the point when they would no longer look to him for the answers.

Since then they had each doubled their efforts during training, making sure that they were prepared to handle the next situation, whenever it arose. He watched, a smile on his face as Arya helped to instruct them on being able to fight while being able to block out their feelings of fear and anger. It was a concept that Eragon had come up with it most part with the help of the Eldunari. Eragon knew that the it would be hard to accomplish, for even he was having difficulty at times, but it was something that they were each going to have to learn.

Glaedr had been the one to suggest the concept and Eragon chuckled softly, causing Murtagh and Nasuada who stood next to him to curiously glance at him, it was almost the same advice that he had been given during the war "_you must learn… to see what you are looking at._", except now the advice had been that they had to learn to feel without feeling. Some were having more success with the concept than others, the two elves and Ismira were progressing fast enough, but Owarf, Helen, and Gastakv were in many ways ruled by their emotions when they did anything. Both Owarf were fierce warriors, but tended to allow their anger to fuel their fighting skills, and Helen at times allowed her excitement to get the best of her.

_They shall do fine Little One. _Saphira's lazy voice said in his mind and he looked to the far corner of the training grounds where she lay with Firnen, her left eye open and the other closed as she watched the training session.

_I do not doubt that Saphira, I would never doubt them, you know that better than anyone. But they are too set in their ways, they know they must change an adapt, but it is not easy after spending so many years doing things one way only to have to change their styles now. _Eragon said.

_Then don't have them change how they fight, but only the way in which they view how they fight. They shall shed their old skins much as snakes do in order to grow. _Saphira said with a grunt.

Eragon smirked. _I thought you said would never mention snakes again after the incident last year. _

Saphira gave a low growl and snorted causing a plume of smoke to escape through her nostrils. _The Snakila that reside on the far side of Dras abr Shur'tugaler are foul creatures and deserved the punishment that it received for what it had done. _

Eragon chuckled at the memory, but it still pained him and his eyes stung just thinking about it. The previous year Saphira had taken the dragons hunting on the far side of the island in an area that she had not usually taken them too, and the only reason that she had was due to a problem that the wild dragons were having with their bonded counterparts at the time. The area of the island that she had decided to travel to was a damp and humid place, but it had offered a great chance at hunting some of the larger of the sea life. While Saphira had taken the chance to cool herself in the waters she had been attacked by a giant snake and bitten on the underside of her stomach.

The other dragons had quickly come to her rescue and Saphira had roasted the great Snakila with her fire as Lorenca and Denori had pried it from her with their claws. With the aid of the dragons she had returned to the citadel of the Riders, but the snakes poison had caused her to be delirious and incoherent and it took almost a week for it to fully leave her body, and another week after that before she had felt that she could safely fly again.

_I shall not argue with you, there is a reason that we have restricted access to that portion of the island. _Eragon responded. _But you are right, it is time for them to once again grow beyond what they currently are. _

_You say that as if my being correct surprises you. I had thought by now you had learned that I am always correct._ Saphira said with grumble.

_And modest it would seem._ Eragon chuckled and began to chuckle harder as Saphira growled.

"It would seem that I was not wrong when we first met." A voice said from behind them, causing Eragon, Murtagh and Nasuada to all turn and Eragon grinned.

"Have you learned that toads are not frogs and do in fact exist." Eragon asked.

"Pftt, I thought I told you that toads are really frogs. Really now, have you gone and lost your memory already after twenty years." Angela said, her left hand on her hip while her right hand was looped through the handle of a basket. Solembum sat in front of her licking his paws and looking bored.

"My memory does not fail me, I only wondered if you had changed your belief over the years. It is known to happen every once in a while, though knowing you I doubt that." Eragon said as a smile spread across his face at seeing an old friend.

Angela chuckled causing her curly brown hair to bob back and forth as her shoulders shook. "I admit I had worried that spending all those years on an island with only dragons, and a few numbers of others for company had damaged your wit, but I am glad to be proven wrong. Though not as glad as I would be had you brought Mightleens Stem back with you."

"Mightleens Steam? I do not think I have ever heard of it." Eragon said as he searched his mind for the name.

"I am not surprised, many do not, and those that do often confuse it with Migthleers Steam, but that is a mistake that may well cost you your life." Angela said with a raise of her eyebrows and a cock of her head.

Alarmed, yet also intrigued Eragon asked. "What are the differences between the two?"

"Ah, I see I have peeked your interest. Mightleens Steam is a orangish green in color and ozzes a pus like substance that when extracted makes the most wonderful of drinks. Migthleers Steam on the hand is a reddish green with poisoned spikes that will almost instantly kill you." Angela said brightly, a smile covering her face.

Eragon smiled as he shook his head. He had missed Angela's sense of humor over the years, though he had not realized how much until that exact moment.

"What are you doing here Angela?" Nasuada asked as she stepped forward to embrace her friend.

"I go where there are events occurring, you did not think you would not be seeing me with Orrin and the upcoming games, not to mention Eragons return now did you?" Angela said sounding slightly wounded.

"In all honesty it had been so long that I did not." Nasuada said sounding as if she was not being completely honest. In fact she had hoped that Angela would be showing up at one point, she was not only one of her greatest advisors during the war but she was also a really great friend.

"Humph, no faith. Speaking of your return, I thought the fortune I gave you in Teirm said that you would not be returning to Alagesia?" Angela said as she rounded on Eragon.

"I did not think I would, but in all honesty I stopped looking to your prophesies as something that was completely set in stone years ago. Alagesia was, and always will be my home." Eragon said.

Angela stared at him for a long moment before looking over his shoulder at the assembled riders and Arya. Her eyebrow raised and she smirked. "Though it would seem you are choosing which ones to embrace and which to cast aside."

"Is that a problem?" Eragon asked.

Angela laughed. "No."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The crowd roared as the two combatants in the ring threw each other to the ground. It was interesting Eragon thought, to see an Urgal wrestling a human, but he knew from his cousins past that a human could not be overlooked. "Kzant has earned himself great honor this day in your games Firesword. As have a great number of my people since its creation" Nar Garzvhog said as he stood beside Eragon.

Eragon chuckled and nodded. "I am happy to hear that, as I am sure the people of the land are as well. For it means that your people have no more need to enter into battle."

Garzvhog threw his head back and let a great throaty laugh escape his lips He pounded Eragon on the back with his large strong right hand, almost causing him to fall forward off the balcony that they stood on to observe the games below them. "It is true that our people sought out honor through great battles, battles that would have one day become our downfall. You have become our savior Firesword, both you and Flametongue, it is something that my people I have not, and shall never forget. Your names are sung throughout our lands and in everyone of our halls."

Eragon nodded, his face turning a slight pink in color. "We only did what was right, what should have been done from the beginning. Though I had hoped that by now there would be more Urgal riders than just Gastakv."

"My son does our people proud, does me proud for all that he has done for our people." Garzvhog said as he raised his head baring his throat.

"I am proud to not only call him my first student but also a great friend. Your son has done much for your people, as he has done much for the Riders. He is a being to be looked up to and admired, as are all of my students, but Gastakv especially. He has broken many of the stereotypes that your race has developed over the decades in just a few short years, Saphira and I look forward to what he and others of your race do in the years to come." Eragon said.

Garzvhog nodded. "I had hoped to challenge him in the games to determine how strong he has become, but it would appear that your brother has need of him this day."

"I am sure Murtagh would allow him some time off from his duties to allow you to assess his skills."

* * *

><p>"This has always been my favorite aspect of the Games." Arya said as she came to stand next to Eragon and took his hand and placed it in hers.<p>

"Really, I would have thought you would have preferred the duel?" Eragon asked, giving her a curious glance.

"I do enjoy seeing the prowess others possess in battle, I have seen far too much of it to take enjoyment from viewing it. No, the riddles are difficult and watching others attempt to decipher their meanings are far more enjoyable." Arya said and Eragon smiled and nodded that he understood.

"Mine foster brother cannot enjoy the art of the riddle as he cannot create a proper one for himself." Orik said with a laugh and Eragon turned to glare at him.

"You have been speaking with Saphira far too much since you arrived Orik." Eragon said halfheartedly.

"It would seem that I am the only one in which she can find a proper enough challenge among those with two legs." Orik said with a laugh, which Eragon knew was true. While Saphira enjoyed challenging the riders and their dragon to riddle contests she found many of the far too easy, but was challenged more by the way in which the dwarves created their riddles as she was slightly less knowledgeable of their stories and history.

"Perhaps I shall find them more interesting in the future, but for now I find them tedious and annoying." Eragon grumbled.

"As do many who prefer to act. Perhaps I shall teach you to enjoy them in the future though." Arya commented with a slight smile spreading across her features.

"I very much look forward to it." Eragon said with a smile of his own as he squeezed her hand.

"It does my heart good to see you two have overcome your stupidity and finally decided to get together. I had thought the next I saw either of you I would have to hit you over the head to knock some since into you" Orik commented with a grin that parted his beard and revealed his lips.

"How fares Hvedra?" Eragon said in an attempt to change the subject.

"She is well, and wished to accompany me to greet you again, but her duties as the Grimstcarvlor of the Ingeitum would not allow her the luxury. Our daughter, Mvenra, whom should be entering the arena with the next match is looking quite forward to meeting you Eragon. She has talked of little else since I informed her of your arrival and gave her permission to enter into the games." Orik chuckled.

Eragon's cheeks turned red out of embarrassment and Arya let out a small chuckle at his embarrassment. "I am sure Eragon looks forward to meeting is niece. I must admit that I look forward to speaking with her again, it has been some time since we have had the chance." Arya said as her chuckles died down.

"Aye, it has indeed." Orik said as he stroked his beard. "She was sick the last you visited and had not the chance the to see you before you had to leave. She was quiet upset for some time when our healers would not allow her to leave her chambers to see you, she would not speak to Hvedra or I for the rest of the day. She greatly admires you, you know."

Arya laughed. "Sometimes I cannot fully tell if it is me or my stories that she admires most."

A horn blared from across the arena and they turned to see that the Dwarf Odsenton had his hand raised in victory. He and the female human Kristina were led out of the ring and Orik's daughter and a male elf whom Eragon had learned was named Bilean entered.

"I see all there is, yet I am blind. I hear all, yet I am a deaf. I am swift, but I am but possess no feet to move on. What is it that I am?" Mvenra's voices said as it echoed throughout the arena.

"She is starting this far too easy, though considering the elf is young, and has yet to enter the dwarven lands it may be harder than it appears for him to answer correctly." Orik said with a nod.

Eragon attempted to decipher the riddle, but as always he began to look at it too literally and could not come up with something that could possibly be the answer. He looked from Orik knowing that he knew the answer to Arya attempting to gauge her appearance to find a clue to whether she knew or not. But her expression as usual gave nothing away, and he sighed in defeat.

The elf Bilean closed his eyes and took his time thinking the riddle over, after more than two minutes had passed he exclaimed that he could not come up with a answer. Had the contest been occurring in Carvahall the elf would had just lost, however the games allowed for a contestant at least three chances before they lost.

Mvenra smiled, and even from a distance Eragon could see the dimples that the smile created. "I am the great winged Lirnta."

Eragon was about to ask what a Lirnta was, as he had not heard of one before but Orik noticing the look on his face held up a hand silencing him. "A Lirnta is a great winged beast. It is half the size of a feldunost, and though we have yet to surmise how they have a great sense of direction and as well as a rather accurate idea of their surroundings. For those of us that do not possess the ability to use magic they are rather quite handy in sending messages when there is a need for urgency."

"They are a rather new species, only having been discovered fifty years ago. My people have only recently had the means to investigate them, which explains why you have not heard of them before now." Arya said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Eragon nodded that he understood, and informed Saphira to remind him to ask what else it was that had been discovered recently after the fall before they left to return home. "I would very much like to see them before we have to return to New Vroengard."

Orik nodded and smiled, almost as if he had been expecting him to ask. "When next you travel to the Beor Mountains I shall take you to Tarnag so that you may witness them for yourself. I confess They are quiet beautiful to see though, not as beautiful as viewing a dragon in flight." Orik said as he eyed Saphira and Firnen, a slight twinkle in his eye and a upturn in the corner of his mouth.

Just then a figure came running towards them and Eragon turned, his hand on the pommel of Brisingr just in case the need arose. Above him Thorn and Murtagh circled, ready to come to their aid at the slightest hint of trouble.

The pounding of footsteps grew louder as the figure neared them. Long midnight black hair soon appeared as the figure of Linora made her way up the stairs to their private balcony. She came to a stop before them, and doubled over, her hands on her knees as she took great lungful's of air.

Eragon quickly released Brisingr's hilt and placed it on Linora's shoulder in worry. She looked as if she had run all the way from the palace to the arena without pause, the fact that the run should not have had tired her this much unless she had been running at her full speed greatly worried him. "Linora, what is it? What is wrong?"

Arya passed her her goblet and Linora quickly downed the remaining contents then sent Arya a grateful smile. "Master, Vancir just contacted us from Feinster. The city is being attacked by Surdan forces."

Nasuada's usual dark skin paled. "How does the city fare?"

Linora shook her head. "Vancir said that the walls have yet to be breached, but there are number of citizens that have been injured."

"Brazul! Are those cursed beings with Orrins forces?" Orik asked through gritted teeth.

"He's not sure. Vancir said that he noticed that there are a number of Mages throughout the forces ranks, but that he could not detect the presence of anything darker."

"If they are they may be masking their presence." Eragon muttered.

"What is it we should do, what aid we can provide them will take a day to mobilize and a week to reach the city. By that time Feinster would have fallen." Nasuada exclaimed as Murtagh jumped from Thorns shoulders.

"What is happening?" He asked.

"Orrin is attacking Feinster." Arya stated, Murtagh swore.

"Your forces may take too long to get to Feinster, but that is on foot. From dragon back we can reach the city by tomorrow if we do not stop." Eragon said, and the others turned to look at him.

"You will need help, you cannot hope to defend the city with the forces that are stationed there." Nasuada cried out.

"Mine people are closer. I shall instruct them to march out at once to come to the aid of the city." Orik said as he slammed Volund onto the nearest railing cracking it in two.

"How long will it take them to reach Feinster?" Arya asked.

"Three days if conditions are fair and they face no resistance." Orik muttered.

"Then please, if it is no trouble inform your people that we are in need of their help." Nasuada urged him, her eyes pleading.

"I shall go now, for this is no time to tarry about." Orik said as he briskly walked down the stairs and towards the castle, his guard quickly closing ranks around as he turned the corner.

Eragon turned toward his attention back on Linora. "Linora I need you to inform Gastakv to ready supplies for himself, Arya, and I and to do it quickly for I want to leave within the hour."

Linora nodded. "And what of myself and Ismira?"

"I want the two of you to stay here in case something else comes up. If it does, I want the two of you and Murtagh to do what you can. Listen to Murtagh, he may be foolish and annoying at times but he does know what he speaks of and does." Eragon said earning a glare from his brother to which he slightly smiled in response.

With that said he turned his attention to Arya and she nodded, gave his hand a squeeze then let it go and made her way for their room to pack her supplies. Before she left she gave Nasuada's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a brief smile and nod before leaving.

"Be at ease my lady. Nothing shall happen that we cannot handle. When we reach Feinster there shall be four riders as well as nine elven spellcasters for the enemy to contend with. Orrin shall rue the day that he decided to embark on this misadventure. Of that I promise you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the three riders and their dragons neared the city of Feinster great plumes of smoke could be seen rising high into the sky. The smell of burning flesh assaulted their heightened senses, even as far as a league away, causing Gastakv to growl and his bronze scaled male dragon Tellus to snort and shake his head, a plume of smoke escaping between his parted lips.

_It had been my hope that my kin would never have to be thrust into the perils of war as Thorn and I were. _Saphira said as they flew on, as just over the horizon Feinster came into view.

_Though I had hoped as well, we both knew that the day would come when they would find themselves in a skirmish or battle. We are Riders and Dragons, partnered through the strongest of bonds any being on this planet shall ever be. It is our duty to ensure that peace survives and thrives, and if it we must protect that peace through the sheading of blood than that is something we must shoulder. _Eragon said as he leant forward and rubbed at her scales, attempting to soothe her.

_You are right little one, though it is my wish that you were not. They may be older than the both of us were when we were thrust into war. It matters not your age or your experience, battle has a way of changing you. I do not wish for our students to become something they are not due to something they have seen or been forced to do. _Saphira said as she eyed both Firnen and Tellus as they flew next to them.

_Then we shall do all that we can to ensure that they do not change for the worse. _Eragon responded as he tightened the light blue grieves on his arms and once again checked to make sure that he could easily move in his rider armor.

As the riders of old had once been presented with their own customized sword upon the completion of their training the new order would be presented with armor befitting the color of their dragon and the symbol of their swords name on the side of each shoulder. As of the moment Eragon, Arya and Murtagh were the only ones in possession of the new customized armor. The apprenticed riders each possessed armor befitting their race, though the humans tended to use the armor of elven make as it was stronger than their own designs.

The shield, breastplate, grieves and helm each possessed a scale like pattern much as their swords had in appearance. Eragon's own armor, a light cyan blue, appeared as if flames were engulfing it at times as the color tended to change depending on the amount of light that was shinning on it. Arya's own green armor held a interlocking vine like pattern, and Murtagh's red always seemed to appear as if it was angry with its sharp lines and deep red coloring.

Satisfied that he could easily move Eragon extended his mind to Arya and Firnen as well as Gastakv and Tellus. _Unless the Surdan's have breached the cities walls I do not wish to engage them yet. Survey the battlefield as much as you can before we land in the main courtyard of the keep. _

_What would you have us do ebrithil should they attack as we descend? _Gastakv asked, and Eragon turned to see that the Urgal was gripping his giant bronze sword Reona which meant reaper. Arya was watching Gastakv with a wary eye, for which Eragon could not blame her, for the Urgal held a gleam in his eye in anticipation of the upcoming battle. Eragon himself was only slightly concerned, for he knew that while Gastakv enjoyed the rush that only a fight could give you, he would not endanger and worsen the situation for his own needs.

_Should they attack we shall retaliate, but only if provoked and no more than is necessary. It would be preferable to put a stop to this before any more blood can be spilled if at all possible. _Eragon said as he surveyed what he could of the battle with his enhanced vision.

From what he could see there seemed to be at least a good three to four hundred Surdan soldiers, four catapults, another four trebuchet, and two ballista's all attempting to bring the cities walls and gates down. A number of the building's closest to the cities walls were burning where several burning boulders had struck them. A flash of orange caught his eye from within the city and he let out a breath that he was not aware that he was withholding when he was sure that Vancir and Lornia where both safe in the holds courtyard.

He reached out with his mind, pushing it as far as it would go, for as he had learned when he had fought Murtagh for the first time that not all of their enemies would be in sight, and began to search for a mind that could possibly belong to the odd creatures or their followers. But it was as Vancir had told them in his message, he could not feel anything close to the battle other than the minds of five magicians from the Order of Mages.

_They could be hiding in Surda, if they are in fact not here._ Saphira said as he came back to himself.

_Or the more troublesome fact is that they are elsewhere in the empire and we are known the wiser. For all we know this battle could possibly be a diversion to take us away from the capital. _Eragon muttered and then cursed to himself. _I should not have brought Arya and Firnen with us. She should have remained in the capital and aided Murtagh and others in protecting it. Linora and Ismira, as well as their dragons may be strong and wise, but they do not have the years of experience Arya and Murtagh as well as Firnen and Thorn possess._

_Be at ease Little One. With four of us here we shall end this quickly and return to Ilirea Arya ordered her people to run to Nasuada's aid, and the Urgals have already arrived in the city. I am sure if these beings were to arrive before we can we return that they will be held off. _Saphira said as she attempted to calm her rider.

Eragon nodded and sent her his thanks before he turned his attention to Arya and Gastakv. _It is time, descend as quickly as you can in order to keep them from firing on you and land in the courtyard. Saphira and I shall follow you shortly. _

_As you say Master. _Gastakv said with a bow of his head. _Master. _Tellus strong rumbling voice said. With that Tellus pulled his wings in on himself and dove for the courtyard. Yells were heard as the Surdans finally took notice of the dragons and cheers erupted from the people of the city.

_And what of you and Saphira?_ Arya asked as Firnen moved closer to them.

_Saphira and I shall head for the main wall of the city. If we can we want to attempt to dissuade them from attacking the city anymore than they already have. _Eragon said as he stared at her emerald eyes.

Arya's eyes narrowed into slits. _Must you always attempt to accomplish the most difficult and dangerous of tasks._ She held up a hand, silencing him before he had the chance to respond. _Do not answer that which I already know the answer. Firnen and I shall go with you, knowing you as I do, you will both be in the need of some form of help. _

_As much as it would please both Saphira and I to have you and Firnen by our sides, your time would be better spent helping Vancir and Gastakv with the wounded. I also need you to speak with Lady Lorana so that we can better understand the state of the city. _Eragon said as Saphira hovered ever closer to Firnen and Arya.

Arya's gaze hardened somewhat and Firnen growled as he blew a stream of smoke from his nostrils. Eragon groaned, knowing that he would not change her mind now that she had decided she would stay with him. He removed the helm from his head and ran his hand through his hair. _I will not be able to change your mind will I?_

_Others before you have attempted to, on more trivial matters, this instance will be no different. _Arya replied, with a smirk, and dressed in her forest green armor the sight appeared other worldly, as well as dangerous.

Eragon nodded, having expected the answer. With a sigh he put his helm back on his head and nodded. He only had a second or two to catch another look at Arya before Saphira plummeted, her wings pressed against her and he had to chuckle when he noticed that the smirk and grown. Arya and Firnen were following closely behind them. Almost at the same time the two great dragons opened their powerful jaws and bellowed at the earth below them. This time the groan that came from the Surdans the moment Saphira and Firnen could be seen was almost lost to the wind whistling in his ears, but the cheer that erupted from within the city was so loud that it could not be missed.

The rider that had once come to take the city of Feinster, was here to save it, as the one that had become a Shadeslayer within its very walls. Argetlam, Shadeslayer, and Brightscales were shouted from within the cities walls as everyone rejoiced that they no longer had to fear the men of Surda. The Riders were here, and the Riders and their dragons would protect them. Of that the people of Feinster had no doubt, and if Eragon had anything to say about it they would never have a need to doubt that fact.

As they neared the cities main wall Saphira and Firnen extended their wings to slow their descent and within the next second they landed just behind the wall, their landing sending a number of guards to their butts. Eragon and Arya jumped from their saddles to the wall, a guard turned to them, a questioning look on his face and Eragon placed a hand on the mans shoulder and nodded as if assuring him that everything was alright.

He quietly cast a spell that would amplify his voice so that all could hear before he stepped forward. "For those of you who may have forgotten my name and my face, know that I am Eragon Kingkiller, Rider of the dragon Saphira and the leader of the Dragon Riders. We once fought and laid down our lives together so that we would be able to share in the peace that we have achieved and now know. King Orrin wish's to destroy that peace with even more bloodshed, with more death, all so that he can have what he believes should have been rewarded him. I know you cannot want that, to lay down your lives so that another may reap the benefits your hardships have brought. So I ask of you to lay down your weapons and join us in stopping Orrin, so that we may protect the peace."

"Our king attempts to do what should have been done for us from the beginning. The war with Galbatorix would not have been won without our swords, and our shields, and our horses. The Varden would have been doomed had it not been for the aid that our country gave to it. And what was it that we received in return for that aid, two cities and a lake. Feinster was promised to us, however the city was taken from us not but five years ago. We are he to take back what belongs to us _Master Rider_, or shall you go back on the word you made that day as well." A general yelled as he pushed his way towards the front of the army. The man appeared to be in his fortieth year, his left eye was covered, most likely lost during a battle, but he appeared strong and his men parted for him, either respecting him greatly or fearing him.

Eragon turned to Arya, looking for confirmation of the mans words. She sighed and shook her head. _Orrin was using the city as a port for his pirates to use a port before sailing on Kuasta and Teirm. The council decided that the best solution would be to take the city back. _

_I should have been consulted before you took action. _Eragon said, neither sounding accusatory or happy.

_We felt that it would be best to not bother you with something that would take your attention away from your students. Looking back, we should have consulted you, if nothing else to garner your opinion on the matter. _Arya said.

_I wish that you had, but it is in the past now. There is nothing that we can do about it now. _ Eragon said before turning his attention back to the army. "The city may have been taken from you, but that does not grant you the right to take it by even more force. All that will lead to is more death."

The man cursed loudly and spit in Eragon's direction. He grabbed at a spear that a man next to him was holding and said. "You have grown weak over the last twenty years rider. Force is the only answer to a problem such as this. You ask us to lay down our weapons and join you, this is my answer!" And with that, with more force than Eragon had expected the man threw the spear at him. Had it not been for his wards the spear would have pierced his left shoulder, but it just bounced right off of them and fell back to the masses below where it struck a mans shield.

Saphira growled in anger and let loose a torrent of flames, baking the men at the front of the line and causing others to run until they reached a safe distance. When she had stopped the general was gone, all that was left of him was the smoking remains of his armor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It was odd Eragon thought, to be sitting in the room where he and Arya had battled the Shade Varaug. There was no remaining semblance of that battle so many years ago. The large hole that Saphira had created in the wall of the room no longer remained, sometime in the years since they had left the land it had been covered over as if it had never even been there at all.

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes as a vision of two ghostly burning maroon eyes entered his vision. He hated thinking of the Shade, hated thinking of Shades in general. They were nothing but beings of pure hate, the spirits within them looking for an outlet, any outlet to channel their misery and contempt for being imprisoned.

His only experiences with Shades had only made him wary of them, more so than anything he had ever experienced, as you had to be either incredibly skilled or lucky to kill one. The fact that both he and Arya had both achieved the title of Shadeslayer spoke volumes of not their skill, or their luck, but of their reliance on one another. For neither would have achieved the attaining of the title without the other.

Beside him Arya eyed him, a slight hint of worry in her emerald green eyes as they spoke with Nasuada, Nar Garzvhog, , Murtagh, Orik, and King Dathedr through a number of scrying mirrors set on the large table before them. She knew that he was not happy with being left out of the affairs of the land during his time away, knew that it annoyed him that no one thought that he would wish to be involved, even if he was no longer in Alagaesia. He understood that they did not want to distract him from his duties, duties that would once again help to protect the land, but he would have put them aside had he known.

And that, he knew was the problem. They knew him so well, knew that had he known that something was wrong, that he would halt the training of the young riders and return. It was who he was, it was what defined him, it was the reason that Saphira had chosen him to be her rider. His selflessness. While many respected him for it, many also said that it made him do things that he shouldn't. It made him take far too many risks that he could not afford to make, that they could not allow him to make.

Nasuada had said as much, and while Arya preferred the blunt and to the point exclamations she could not help but wish that she had taken a slightly kinder response in explaining her reasons to Eragon.

As he lowered his hand his eyes met Arya's and for a moment he saw what she was attempting to hide. Perhaps it was the fact that he understood her better than anyone, or that they had each shared their true names with each other he was not sure but he was glad that he could read her emotions so well that he could read her even when she hid her feelings. She was worried, though of what he was not sure. It was possible that just as he was remembering what had happened within these walls she was as well, or, and the thought made him slightly smile, she was worried for him and his reaction to the conversation.

"I understand and can in a way respect your reasons for keeping this from me, for my duties to the riders and our dragons is one of great importance, but so is my duty to the land. As a rider, as the lead rider it is my duty to protect the land, and because you kept this from me I was unable to fulfill that duty. Perhaps had you informed me this war with Orrin may have been prevented." Eragon said and he noticed that Orik seemed to shift uncomfortably in his chair, and Murtagh's gaze turned downcast.

Nasuada sighed and rubbed at her bare arms. "We decided that the matter was not one that was important enough to trouble you with and distract you from your students. It was our belief that the riders were not needed to take back a city that Orrin was using as a port for his own pirates to steal from merchant ships and other port cities. We had the aid of the Urgals, Dwarves and Elves; to include the riders and your dragons would have been overkill."

From within his mind Saphira snorted. _As if involving the Urgals, Dwarves and Elves was not overkill enough. _

Eragon smiled for a second before his expression once again became almost emotionless. "Perhaps, but we may have succeeded in ending matters before the need to take the city by force occurred. I understand that there are instances where battle is unavoidable, but from what I've gathered you did not even attempt to make contact with Orrin."

"We did." Orik said and Eragon turned to his right to the mirror at the end of the table. "We attempted to contact Orrin a number of times with a number of different methods. Not once did he respond to us. Brazul, he would not even allow my people to enter within the Surdan border as envoys of Nasuada to end things before they went too far."

Nar Garzvhog grunted. "The traitor ignores us and expects us to turn a blind eye to his actions as if we had lost it in battle."

Eragon nodded, his mind turning over what had been said, analyzing the events that had led up to the current events. From what he had learned Orrin had since the moment he had left harbored ill feelings towards himself and Nasuada as well as Orik and Arya. However he had not acted on those feelings until the tenth year that he had been gone, transforming Fienster into a safe haven for his pirates along with the islands off the coast of Surda, especially Beirland.

The knowledge of the cities use hadn't reached Ilirea until the sixteenth year that he had been gone when a ship of the pirates had been caught in Teirm and questioned, and it had been another couple of months before a course of action could have been decided and acted upon.

The main question was what had made Orrin do as he had done, what was it that took ten years to decide to attempt a rebellion against the crown. It could be that he had been searching for a way to strengthen himself and had then found the nameless masters. But Eragon could not be sure until he had spoken to Orrin himself, and he doubted he would be able to do that until things had come to an end.

_If he does not wish to answer your questions I shall tear the answers from him for you. _Saphira said with a grunt.

_Then let us hope, for Orrin's sake, that he is willing to divulge to us the answers that we seek. _Eragon said with a slight chuckle.

_You shall hope, I shall look forward to this overdue event that's been far too long in coming. He still deserves a beating for threatening your cousin and his family all those years ago. _Saphira said, and Eragon noted the slight sound of her disdain.

He nodded, remembering his surprise at Roran's announcement of Orrin's actions. He sighed, and once again rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. The signs of Orrin's fall were there years ago, yet no one seemed to have believed them, nor had they acted upon them, himself included. To think, if they had perhaps the events they were now facing could have been avoided.

Arya's hand touching his arm brought him out of his thoughts and back to the present matter at hand. Once again her eyes were full of worry for him, but a smile and a shake of his head, as well as a mental message that he would explain things to her later seemed to ease her mind. "Matters were unavoidable, I can see that. Though I still wish that I had been consulted. For now all we can do is look to the future."

Dathedr nodded, and then spoke, his voice both quiet and powerful. "I agree with the Ebrithil Shurtugal. While looking to the past can garner answers for the future, it can also blind us to the events of the present."

Eragon nodded to Dathedr, who in turn nodded his own head in return. "Nasuada, has there been any odd individuals seen within the limits of the city?"

Nasuada shook her head, a perplexed look on her face at the question. "Not to my knowledge, why do you ask. Should he be on our guard?"

"I think it would be best. While the display of power and ferocity that Saphira displayed upon our arrival was great, it should not have caused the men of Surda to retreat as they did. Matters here were far too easy." Eragon said as he eyed the city though the window on the far side of the wall.

"Eragon believes that this attack was to draw the riders away from the capital, or to at most divide our numbers to make it easier to take us down before Orrin could make his final move on the capital." Arya stated.

"And that is why you ordered Linora, Denori as well as Helen and Cantella to Belatona to aid Owarf and Mirna as well as Blodhgarm's spellcasters, and Ismira and Lorenca to Feinster." Murtagh muttered, his eyes widening.

Eragon nodded. "We can not take the chance that the power of a lone rider and dragon as well as six elven spellcasters can decide the outcome of a battle. It was you that showed me that Murtagh, especially when we do not know if these beings will be present."

"What shall you and Arya do, as well as Gastakv?" Nasuada asked.

"Gastakv and Tellus shall remain here with Vancir and Lornia as well as Ismira and Lorenca when they arrive. Arya, Firnen, Saphira and myself shall return to the capital when they reach the city." Eragon said.

"The Urgala shall reach Feinster and Belatona within the day to aid in their reinforcement." Nar Garzvhog commented with his chin raised.

Eragon inclined his head in thanks. "The aid of your people will be much appreciated, I'm sure." Eragon said as he eyed Lady Lorana who sat upon her thrown across from them, and she nodded that she agreed, though here eyes slightly narrowed.

"Mine own people she reach both cities within the week, had it not been for the storm they faced before leaving Beors they would have arrived within the day." Orik said with a scowl and curse.

Eragon chuckled and Nasuada smiled at Orik. "I am sure they are doing all they can to come to our aid. There is nothing more that can be asked of your people Orik."

Orik scowled at Eragon, though his eyes twinkled. "Our people my foster brother."

"Eragon nodded and smirked. "I apologize my king. I meant our people."

Movement out of the corner his eye caused Eragon to turn and notice that Vancir had returned to the city from his scouting trip and had returned to the city. Eragon and Arya quickly excused themselves and ended the scrying spell before making their way to the elven rider.

"Ebrithil." Vancir said with a bow.

"How fared your flight?" Eragon asked, attempting to suppress a smirk. Vancir was the only one of his students that still felt the need to bow before him even though he had informed them that they no longer needed to do so.

"The winds were fare and in our favor" Vancir said as he righted himself.

"What news do you have of Orrin's men?" Eragon asked.

"The Surdan army has retreated back to the safety of Dauth." Vancir stated.

"Orrin will not be pleased that his men ran from the battle. They will not do so for a second time." Arya commented.

"Perhaps they will defect after Orrin has finished with them. Unlike with Galbatorix Orrin can not bind his men with oaths." Eragon stated as he rubbed at his stubbly chin.

"No, but we do not know that of Trianna, nor of the nameless ones." Arya said, and Eragon nodded.

"No, we don't." He agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I was away on vacation last week without internet access and could not upload this. And honestly it took me a while to figure out how exactly I wanted to end this chapter. Hopefully you all like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

They fly back to Ilirea the moment that Ismira and Lorenca arrive within the city, which frustratingly took a day longer than it should have due to storms that had traveled from the sea and over the Spine. They should have left before Ismira and Lorenca had arrived, though Eragon had not wanted to leave until he was sure that they had arrived saftely. He had told Arya and Firnen to fly ahead of them and that they would catch up, but they had both insisted on waiting with them. And while it pleased him that Arya wished to stay by his side, it also enhanced the worry within in him, for the longer they stayed away from the capital the longer Murtagh and Thorn had to be the lone Dragon and Rider protecting the city.

Ahead Eragon could see the large, intimidating, black abomination that was Helgrind and had to bite back an involuntary shudder. No matter how many years had passed since he had seen the Ra'zac, no matter how long it had been since he had killed them they still made him worry and cautious. For it was possible that there were more of their kind hidden away where he could not find and end the remainder of their race. _We must ensure that there are no more eggs that may hatch before we are to return._ He said to Saphira.

_I agree, though I doubt we shall find them if they do still exist until they once again terrorize your kind._ Saphira said.

_Perhaps I can cast a spell that would alert us if they were to hatch if there are eggs._ Eragon voiced his idea, not only to Saphira but to the Eldunari that had traveled with them.

_Such a feat would not be wise with the distance that New Vroengard is from Alagaesia. The toll of the spell itself should it activate would be too taxing upon your energy that it would send you into the void. No, upon this we must insist that you trust in the people of this land to alert us to their return. _Umaroth said as his mind touched Eragon's.

Eragon begrudgingly had to admit that the elder dragon was right, though that knowledge did not stop him from wanting to go through with his idea.

They quickly past the dark spire that was Helgrind and all of the ill feelings that he had felt but a moment ago seemed to leave him, almost as if they had been washed away. He wished that like his feelings he could just wipe Ra'zac's mountain off the face the earth and from the memories of everyone that had come into contact with it.

_If I could I rip it down myself for you Little One. But everything has its place in this world, even that abomination. It would be wrong, destroying it would be almost the same as if we dragons had not returned, Alagaesia would not be the same as it has always been._

_Perhaps it would be better. _Eragon argued.

_Perhaps, but would you risk it only to please yourself. I understand your feelings for them, I do Little One for I share them with you, but it would be wrong. _

_Then what would you have me do Saphira. Leave it, leave it so that it can become a reminder of the horrors that the Ra'zac created. I do not want it to become a monument and a place for pilgrimage for those that wish ill on others. _

_Then we shall change what the place was, what it stood for. We make it our own, a place where the people of this land will know that they are protected, a place that they can go to when they need our help. _

_You want to turn the lair of the Ra'zac into an outpost for the Riders. _Eragon asked, surprised and slightly angered by the idea. _Saphira the place is dark, it reeks of the sins the Ra'zac committed over the centuries that they have stalked this land. _

_And Nasuada now resides in the citadel that Galbatorix once ruled over and oppressed your people for over a hundred years within. We cannot allow a places location to rule over our feelings and keep us from doing what is right. _

Eragon knew that Saphira was right, just as he knew that Umaroth had been right. He took a deep calming breath and nodded. _When the time comes we shall do as you suggest. _

_You are becoming more level headed the older you get Little One. I remember a time when you would have fought me on this for this rest of the day._

_What can I say, I've matured. _

_You were already mature, far more mature than most of your race at that age. You have only grown in wisdom, not maturity. _

Eragon smiled, though could feel his cheeks reddening with the praise. He bent forward and ran his hand along Saphira's scales before giving her a light pat in thanks. In front of him Arya had turned in her saddle to look at them and gave him a small reassuring smile and nod, and Eragon knew that Saphira had included her in their thoughts.

He nodded in return and extended his own mind to hers. _Not that I am upset at the surprise intrusion, but why did you not speak. I would have appreciated your input. _

_Saphira seemed to have had everything under control. I saw no need to add to something that I already agreed with, no matter how much I loathe that structure. _

_So you agree that we should turn it into an outpost for the Riders?_

_I do. For as long as I can remember, for as long as many of my people can remember Helgrind has stood as a dark blot on the land, a symbol for fear for the race of humans. If we can change that symbol we should. _

_I know that you are both right, but I cannot help but hate the place. Is it wrong that I never want to step foot within it once again? _Eragon asked as he turned in his seat to see the tall peaks growing smaller and smaller the farther they went.

_If anyone should hate it and wish to never again set foot within its halls it is you and your family, for you were affected the most by them. But yet you felt the same for the Urgals when Nasuada allowed Garzvhog and his rams to join the Varden, and now Garzvhog's own son is a member of our ranks as shall many more in the years to come. _

_You are saying that I should not allow my past feelings and knowledge to affect my future aren't you?_ Eragon asked, in a slight joking yet serious tone. It was true, he had hated the Urgals for their part in the Massacre of Yazuac, but upon traveling with Nar Garzvhog on the way to Bregan Hold, the home of the Ingeitum, Eragon had come to know the large Kull and had eventually befriended him. It was an unexpected friendship, yet one that Eragon could not imagine possessing.

_Perhaps one day I shall come to accept and associate Helgrind with the Riders, but I cannot do so now. All I can see and think of the place is death when I look upon it. _

_It is understandable. I do not expect you to change your view overnight. Just the fact that you are willing to give it a chance, for now that is enough._

_It pleases me that you approve. However it pleases me more that you understand my reasons for not wanting to do it. _

Arya seemed about to respond but something on the ground seemed to have caught her attention. She turned her attention to below her and began to scan their surroundings with both her eyes and her mind, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Ahead of them a great number of people were making their way for the every growing form of Ilirea, however what she had thought she had seen had been a lone figure, garbed in a dark cloak. But now, not a minute later there was no sign of anything other than small animals for at least forty feet before the signs of human's, elves, Urgal's, and dwarves could be felt.

_Can you see or sense anything Firnen? _Arya asked when she was sure that she could not do so herself.

Firnen was quiet for a time, his head swiveling every once in a while as he searched, behind them Eragon was prodding her mind wishing to know if everything was alright. But she would not answer him until Firnen had answered her, she wanted to be sure before she brought anything to Eragon's attention.

A moment later Firnen's deep voice rumbled through her head in reply. _I cannot see nor can I sense anything that should trouble us. Perhaps you need rest, it is possible Little One that exhaustion has played with your senses. We are close to the capital, when we arrive you should make for your and Eragon-elda's chambers and seek the comfort of your bed. You have earned it. _

Arya smiled and scratched at Firnen's forest green neck. _I think I shall head your advice and do as you suggest, my loyal friend. I have not slept well these past few nights, hopefully I will be able to find the rest I have been deprived of. _

As she eyed a huge ruby red form raise from the capitals walls she turned to face Eragon._ I thought I had seen something, but it was nothing. Firnen believes it is just my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me. _

Eragon nodded as he scanned he land but he too could not find anything that would cause alarm. Turning his attention to Arya he smiled. _When we reach the city you should rest, I shall make sure that you are not disturbed. _

_Thank you. _

Off in the distance, a figure cloaked in black shimmered back into focus and made his way into the city among the many inhabitants. As he passed, a fight broke out among the gates guards, causing a smirk to stretch his face. The more people that he passed the larger the fight grew. He walked into a small inn and up a flight of stairs before entering a room that overlooked the street.

As he made his way to the rooms window he pulled the hood of the cloak from his head. His pale skin was skin was a stark contrast with his long midnight hair and his blood red eyes. The smirk on his face grew until it became a full on grin before he finally started to chuckle, his deep voice ringing off the rooms walls. He threw his head back and his long black hair finally gave way and his tapered, elf like ears were revealed.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the wait, my creative juices have mostly gone to my artwork instead of writing, mostly thanks to writers block, though I promise to try and get some more chapters done soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

It felt good, Eragon thought, to wake up next to the one that you loved after spending so many years apart. After spending his entire life sleeping by himself, to now have someone share it with him was odd, and he had yet to fully grow accustomed to the feel of Arya's body pressed against his own in the mornings. But it was something that he greatly looked forward to in the years and perhaps centuries to come. Perhaps one day they would become parents and perhaps share their bed with their children when they became frightened as Roran and himself had done with his aunt and uncle. The thought brought a smile to his face, as did most things when he began to envision a future that he was just beginning to realize was to come with Arya.

Her long black hair, which was usually held in place now fell across her face, shielding her from him. Gently, as to not disturb her he ran his hand across the locks and placed them behind her shoulder, and he smiled when he saw the contented look that covered her face. He gently placed a light kiss upon her brow and had to hold back a smile as the smile slightly widened, then carefully extracted himself from her embrace and made his way for the wash closet. He would allow her to sleep for a while longer as he cleaned himself, knowing that their journey had tired her.

As he stripped his clothes off and eased himself into the large basin he quieted his thoughts and began to mediate. As had become his practice since returning to the capital almost a month before he directed his counciousness outward, searching the city for anything that may cause its inhabitants harm. Most of the people were still asleep, their minds at ease at this early hour, but the farther that his mind traveled the more chaotic their thoughts became. He frowned, though put the thought aside for now, it was not unheard of for a person to have night terrors. As his mind reached the gates his frown increased, it seemed as if a fight had broken out outside of a tavern sometime the night before and had gone late into the night before it could have been stopped. Had it been anywhere else the thought may have unsettled him, though he put it off as travelers and town's people having too much to drink and little to entertain themselves with.

Sure that nothing else was out of the ordinary he returned to himself as he had finished with his bath and quickly uttered the spell that he had created to help himself shave. He ran a hand over his cheeks, and once he was sure that the stubble that he had obtained the night before was no longer there did he extract himself from the waters and grabbed a small red and gold cloth to dry himself with. Sure that he was dry he dressed himself in a pair of dark blue pants and a forest green tunic that was decorated in a silver vine like pattern up the middle and around the sleeves.

"You should have awoken me." Arya said as she entered the wash room and took a seat before their mirror.

Eragon looked up at her with a sheepish smile as he finished lacing up his boots. "I thought you could use the few extra minutes. You yourself said that you had not been sleeping well the past few days, I only wished the remedy that problem." He ran his right hand through his hair, trying to tame the strands that were standing up as he made his way towards her.

"It was unneeded, but thank you for the thought." Arya said as she began to attempt to untangle the knots in her hair before she too took her on bath. "I assume due to the fact that our dragons are missing that they have already awoken and are in search of food?"

Eragon shrugged as he leant forward so that she could see his reflection. "I would assume so. They were both gone when I awoke, though I have yet to contact Saphira to question the both of them on their whereabouts. I am sure that no matter what it is they are doing they shall return soon."

At that moment a knock was heard at the door and both Eragon and Arya turned at the sudden noise. "I wonder who that could be at this time." Eragon asked, and then with a light squeeze of Arya's shoulders he said. "Finish with your rituals, I shall see what it is they want and then relay the message to you." Arya smiled in response then Eragon strode out of them room, grabbing the Belt of Beloth the Wise from the table and strapping it around his hip before finally opening the door.

A man, no older than twenty-five with curly brown hair stood on the other side, his right hand was raised as if he was about to knock again, though he quickly lowered it upon seeing Eragon, his cheeks blushing in embarrassment. "Good morning Kingkiller, it is good to see you again."

Eragon raised a brow in question, though returned the greeting. "Good morning, I apologize, it seems that you have me at a slight disadvantage at the moment. You know me, though I do not know you. Have we meet before?"

The man smiled as he nodded. "The last I had seen you I was just a boy during the war. I delivered a message to you once, from the Vardens Council of Elders."

Eragon quickly searched his memory of the boy, then his eyes widened and a soft smile overtook his features. "I remember, your name is Jarsha."

"It is sir." Jarsha said, his smile wide at the knowledge that Eragon had remembered him.

"What is it I can do for you at such a early hour Jarsha?" Eragon asked as he looked the man over.

"Lady Nasuada requested yours and Argetlam Arya's presence as soon as you can allow sir." The man said.

Eragon raised a brow. "Is anything wrong that I should be aware of?"

Jarsha shook his head. "I don't know sir, I was only told to call on you and deliver the message, nothing else."

Eragon nodded, and clapped his hand on Jarsha's shoulder. "I thank you for the message, and please inform Nasuada that Arya and I shall be meet with her shortly."

Jarsha nodded, and then turned and made his way back down the hall. Eragon watched as he turned a corner and disappeared down the stairs before closing the door and making his way back for the wash closet. When he arrived Arya was just emerging from the bath and had already begun to dress herself.

"What was it?" She asked as she pulled her boots on her feet and began to tie her hair into place.

"Nasuada sent a messenger requesting our presence. Whenever you are ready we can leave." He said.

Arya nodded and with one final look at herself in the mirror she made her way back into the rooms and towards the table where they had placed their swords the night before. She secured Tamerlein around her waist and gave the belt a tug to ensure that it was secured before turning to Eragon and indicating that she was ready.

The two soon found themselves in the large chamber that Nasuada used to conduct her meetings. When they arrived they found that everyone was seated and waiting for them. Eragon took the seat next to Orik whom greeted him with a pat on the back and Arya next to Dathedr, whom nodded to the both of them before turning his attention back on Nasuada.

"Good, you've finally arrived." She said, and Eragon was alarmed to find dark rings circling both hers and Murtagh's eyes.

"Is something wrong, you look as if neither of you slept at all last night." Arya asked, her eyes shifting between the queen and her husband.

"We are fine. There was only a matter in the lower ring that had need of our attention." Murtagh said as he raised his head from the hand that he had been resting it upon.

"Was it serious, I sensed that there had been a fight outside of a tavern last night." Eragon said.

Nasuada shook her head. "One of my guards was seriously injured as were a number of my people."

"Do you know the cause?" Dathedr asked.

"The guard that was on duty with him said that before the fight occurred all was calm, but then it was as if a great hatred had engulfed him and spurred them into action. Many of the others involved have said much the same." Nasuada said as she rubbed at her eyes and attempted to hold back a yawn.

"Do you think magic was involved?" Orik asked as he rubbed at his beard.

"It is the likely answer, though the fight began outside the tavern and the injured guard said that they had been attacked before the involved themselves. It is possible that the spirits they drank were just as likely to be the cause." Murtagh murmured as he took a sip from his goblet.

"That is what I had thought. It is possible that the guard felt anger at the one that attacked his companion and retaliated, thus causing the fight to escalate. Were you able to detain and question all those involved?" Eragon asked.

"A good number of them, though from the sounds of it a few escaped before Thorn and I had arrived." Murtagh murmured through a yawn. Eragon narrowed his eyes, neither Murtagh nor Nasuada would do anyone any good as tired as they were.

He stood and all of the eyes in the hall turned towards him. "We shall find and question those that escaped. You two, should make for your rooms and find rest. As you are now will only cause more harm than good."

Murtagh looked as if he wished to argue, but Nasuada hand on his arm stilled him. "You are right Eragon. Perhaps a few hours of rest would do us some good. I leave things for now in your hands."

Everyone nodded, and Nasuada and Murtagh stood, as did everyone else as they wished them goodbye. Just before they could reach the giant doors that would lead them out of the room and towards their quarters the doors flung open and a man was running towards them. Murtagh shifted himself infront of Nasuada and placed his hand at the pommel of Zar'oc in case he had need of his sword.

Before he could unsheathe his sword the man fell to his knees and bowed to Nasuada. "My Queen, I apologize for interrupting your meeting, but there has been another attack within the city, in the middle ring this time."

"On who?" Nasuada asked alarmed.

"Roran Stronghammer my lady."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Eragon found himself racing through the streets of Ilirea, his heart pounding in a way that it hadn't in years. Arya was following close behind him, and farther back were Murtagh, Nasuada, Orik and Nar Garzvhog all of whom were having difficulty keeping up with their elven speed. He wished that Saphira was still in the city, if she were he could have reached his cousin within seconds, instead of the minutes it was taking to make his way through the winding streets and numerous people going about their daily business.

It had been years since he had felt the fear that he was now feeling, the last time he could remember was when Saphira had been beaten and he had thought she was going to die. He had not waited for word on Roran's condition before he had run out of the room, he did not know if he still lived or if he was on the brink of death, all he knew was that if there was anything that he could do for him he would do it. If he had died, then whoever had struck the killing blow would only have to deal with him.

He struck out with his mind, searching for Roran's consciousness throughout the number of minds present within the city. He sighed with relief when he felt it, it was weak, but it was there and he was still alive. He doubled his efforts, running harder and faster than he had been. He could feel Arya's own consciousness brushing against his own, wishing for him to let her in and allow her to comfort him. Normally he would take pleasure in the gesture, but not now, not when his cousin needed his aide.

He burst through the gate separating the middle and top ring of the city, startling the guards in the process. He would apologize to them later, but he would not slow down now, not when he knew that Roran was only a few streets away. He could feel his consciousness within the building to his right and burst through the door, almost taking it off its hinges and scaring Katrina in the process.

He knelt before her as Arya strode through the door, took one look at her stained face and cursed the one responsible for this wretched misfortune. Arya placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look her in the eye before nodding that he understood and made his way for the door at the back of the room as she took his place before Katrina. He stood before the door for a moment to reign in his emotions before he opened it and walked into the room.

Roran was surrounded by healers, all attempting to ease his pain and to help him to recover. His chest rose and fell slowly, his breathing labored. What Eragon had assumed had been a white cloth was now blood red and wrapped tightly around his chest. Before he knew it he was kneeling before his cousin, his feet having moved him without his knowing and the healers had backed away from him, not knowing what he was going to do, but knowing that it would help.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice horse with emotion.

The healer behind him, a woman with short blonde hair answered him, rushing to answer him. "H-he was attacked, by a woman, though I do not know why. She stabbed him twice before in his chest before he could attempt to defend himself."

Eragon nodded, having an idea of who attacked him, but not wanting to believe it. He then turned his attention to his cousin, and raising his hand with his Gedwey Ignasia on it and muttered "Waise Heill." Instantly he felt his energies mending the damaged internal organs and bones. He sighed with relief when he found that Roran's heart had not been damaged, had the knife or sword been any father to the left Roran would have died before he could have ever reached him.

It angered him how much energy was needed to mend the damage that had been done, but it was worth it as long as Roran survived. The sound of footsteps behind him made him turn his head, but and he nodded to Murtagh as he entered the room, then turned back to Roran to see that his skin was mending itself back together below his hand. His spell finished he searched out Rorans consciousness again, and while it was still weaker than he would have liked it had gained strength. He would survive, it would take time before he would be on his feet again, perhaps a few days, but he would survive.

Sighing, and taking a seat in the chair next to Roran's bed Eragon rain a hand over his tired face. "How is he?" Murtagh asked as he took the seat next to his.

"Better." Eragon said. He then looked up at Murtagh and had to wipe the tears that he did not know that he had shed to clear his vision. "Do we know who did this?"

Murtagh nodded, then looked towards the open door before standing and closing it. "It would seem that Birgit Mardrasdaughter from Carvahall is the one responsible."

Eragon nodded, his belief confirmed. "I had feared that she was the one responsible. During the war she swore that she would take her revenge on Roran one day for the death of Quimby, though I had hoped that she never would."

"Anger can lead people to do that which they normally would not. If what you say is true then I am surprised it did not happen before now. It makes you wonder what is different that caused her to choose now to exact her revenge." Murtagh said, looking at Rorans slumbering form.

"Have we caught her?" Eragon asked.

"She did not run, the guards that caught her did not give her the chance to." Murtagh said, his voice low. "And no, she has not spoken a word yet as to her reasons."

"She will speak to me." Eragon said, his eyes hardening as he eyed his cousins body.

"I'm sorry Eragon, but I have to ask you to let me deal with her." Murtagh said, ready for the glare that he was to receive.

Eragons head snapped in Murtaghs direction so fast that he was sure that he had heard something pop. "You cannot order me about Murtagh!"

"No, I cannot, I know that. That is why I am requesting that you allow me to be the one to question her. You are to greatly invested in this matter to see things partially. While I am also related to Roran I can be partial on the matter." Murtagh said.

"There were witnesses Murtagh, there is no question on whether or not she did it."

"No, there isn't. But there is one on whether or not she acted alone, or if she was being controlled. And we cannot answer those questions if you kill her." Murtagh exclaimed.

Eragon felt as if he had been stuck, the idea that Murtagh thought that he would kill of his own will, without the council of others sickened him. "I would never do that, you know me well enough to know that."

"Normally I would not be worried about such a thing. But you are too angry now, you could possibly allow your anger to let you do that which you would never do. Allow me to go, I shall find the answers that we need."

Eragon wished that Saphira was near so that she could council him on what he should do. But she was too far from the city to contact, close enough that he could feel her presence, but far enough that it would take too much energy to speak with her. He knew that Murtagh was right, that it was a possibility that he could allow his emotions to rule his actions. He knew that Murtagh was angry too, but he would not fall back on his ways from when Galbatorix had controlled him.

He nodded, and he felt as if some huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders only to be replaced by a lighter one. "I shall not make you regret your decision Eragon. Birgit shall not leave this city without telling me all that she knows, of that I promise you." He stood from his chair and clapped a hand on Eragons shoulder. "Everything will be fine brother, of that I promise you." With that said he left the room and the building in search of Birgit.

Eragon remained in his seat, not wishing to leave Roran until he was sure that he was fine. A minute after Murtagh had left Arya entered the room and took his place in the chair that he had vacated.

"How are Katrina and Garrok fairing?" Eragon asked.

"Better. How is Roran?" Arya asked as she placed her hand in his.

"He will survive,"

"Orik left with Murtagh to speak with his attacker." Arya stated.

"I should have gone myself, but I know that I would have done something I would have later regretted." Eragon said, his head done and his voice low.

"You wouldn't have." Arya stated, and the conviction in her voice made him raise his head.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I would not have allowed you to dirty your hands or yourself out of revenge. And because I know you Eragon, I know that no matter how angry you are you always do the right thing." Arya said and squeezed his hand when she felt him try to pull away. "You are a good man Eragon, not even this could have caused you to change that."

"How can you have so much faith in me?" Eragon asked.

"Because you have so much faith in me." Was her answer. "The years to us have not been kind, but never once did you lose faith that one day the two of use would be together. No matter the cause, you always believed in me. And I believe in you. You are the hero of this land, you are the greatest of the Riders, and you are my mate. I see no reason why I should doubt you when I know that you would only prove me wrong, as you did many times in the past."

"But I proved you right as well just as much. I was a boy, unsure of the world and of myself, too young to know any better that night I professed my feelings to you. I always gave you a reason to doubt me. What is to say that I would do the same now?"

Arya shook her head in exasperation. "Why is it that it always takes you so long to see something that rests before your very eyes. Your consciousness would not allow you to kill the man responsible for your uncles death and again it would not have allowed you to kill the one responsible for Roran's injuries."

Eragon stared at her as he listened to her words. He wanted to believe her, but a part of him was telling him that she was wrong.

_Listen to Arya Little One, she speaks the truth. _Saphira's voice said ringing through his mind startling him.

_Saphira? _He asked, he had not felt her returning.

_You have wondered greatly since I hatched for you why I chose you as my rider. It is because I could see the man that you were and would one day become. You are a good man, one that will not stray from the right path. Your conscious is your greatest strength. _

He nodded and projected his mind so that Saphira could hear him as well as Arya. "Thank you. It means a great deal that you have such confidence in me."

Arya nodded, a smile playing at her lips. "I only speak the truth." And Eragon knew she wasn't lying as she had spoken in the Ancient Language.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Murtagh growled as yet another guard came to inform him that Birgit's son Nolfavrell was still insisting on seeing his mother and speaking to him. He'd been getting the same message for what seemed like every five minutes for the last hour of his interrogation of the woman and it was starting to upset him that the interruption were keeping him from gaining any type of useful information. Knowing that he would not be able to get any further with Birgit without speaking with her son he stood from his chair with a growl and stalked towards the door.

He startled the guard outside the door when he wrenched it open. "Where is he?" Murtagh asked, his frustration at the situation causing him to snap.

"H-he's, he was taken outside sir, so that he would not interrupt you again." The guard said nervously. He was unsure if Murtagh would take out his frustrations out on him for his constant interruptions.

"Bring him in, I wish to have a word with him. Maybe then I will finally be able to get somewhere." The man nodded as he strode across the room and pulled the door open and called out to the two men that were guarding Nolfavrell to bring him in. He then returned and Murtagh indicated with his head that he was to enter Birgit's room to watch her.

He had traveled to Carvahall a great many times over the years, and had come to know most, if not all of its people thanks to his relationship with Eragon and his position as the Riders ambassador. Thus he had spent most of his first and last nights in the village having a drink with Roran, Horst and his sons in the brewery that Nolfavrell had built to continue his fathers trade. He liked the boy, while at first it had taken time to earn his trust, as he had to do for a number of years, Nolfavrell had always treated him respectfully as did he in return. He had even been the one to marry him and his wife Noel three summers ago.

It was surprising then to see the almost wild, panicked look in his eyes, a look that he had never seen before in the good natured man. "I wish to speak with my mother. You have to allow me to see her, I know she couldn't have done this."

Murtagh closed his eyes and shook his head, before placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. "I'm sorry, I cannot allow that, not until I am done with her."

"But she could not have done this. Her and Roran have always gotten on rather well before. Sure they have argued before, but never has she wished ill on him." Nolfavrell said, his voice close to breaking as he plead with Murtagh.

Murtagh shook his head. "I have spoken with Horst as well as others from Carvahall, after the death of your father your mother swore that she would get back at Roran for his part in his death. Did you not know of this?"

Nolfavrell slunk into the chair that rested at the table to his right and ran a hand through his shoulder length dark hair. "I did not, she never told me of such a thing. I knew that she blamed Roran for fathers death, and for the first couple of years she had difficulty speaking with him. They would argue endlessly, sometimes so much that they would need to be broken up. But I never thought that she would attack him, she never gave me reason to."

Murtagh nodded. "How are they now, do they still fight? Do they still argue?" Perhaps Nolfavrell could help to enlighten things, perhaps speaking with him was not as bad he had originally thought it would be.

He shook his head. "No, at least not as they had. Do not get me wrong, they still have their differences, but I had thought that mother had let go of her pain, over her anger at fathers death. I have yet to hear a raised voice from them for the past three years, and neither Horst nor I have had a reason to separate them in a great number of years. I do not see how she could have done what you say she did. Not now."

Murtagh nodded. It was a possibility that someone had forced Birgit to do that which she had put in her past. And with all of the attacks of late, the possibility that it was someone causing the people to lash out, to act on their anger, no matter how far repressed was a terrifying prospect. It made him shudder with dread, just thinking of what it could possibly do to him, what it could cause him to do, he didn't want to think of it.

He stood and he rested a hand on Nolfavrell shoulder, and attempting to ease his friends mind said. "I believe you, I shall find the cause for her actions. When I am done, you can see her." He nodded, and as he looked up at him, but then looked back down at the table and ran his hands through his hair.

With one final look at him Murtagh strode back into the room, and when the guard went to leave he instructed him to leave Nolfavrell alone and that he was to allow him to stay. With a nod the guard left and Murtagh made his way back to the chair that he had vacated across the table from Birgit, who was restrained to her own chair.

"What have you done to my son?" She asked, her voice hollow.

"Nothing."

"Where is he, I wish to see him." She said, as her eyes bore into his own.

"After we have finished. He believes that you have not acted on your own, that you would not have done what you did. I need to know the truth Birgit, did you purposefully mean to attack Roran Garrowsson and kill him." Murtagh asked as he leant forward in his chair, his arms crossed across the table.

"Twenty years ago my answer would have been yes, Fifteen years ago I would have told you that I meant it, and that I would celebrate it. But not now. I did not wish to cause him harm. When I saw him, it was like my body was not mine to control, it was like a spirit had taken control of my limbs and was forcing me strike. The anger that I had felt, it is not something I have felt since the war, since my husband had been killed and eaten. I wished to stop, but I could not." She said, her voice low.

"Why did you not run and flee the scene?" Murtagh asked.

"When the deed had been done, I knew that I had caused it, it mattered not if I had been possessed by an angry spirit. It was by my hands that the blows had been struck, it was my anger, long forgotten, long pushed to the back of my mind that had fueled me."

"Did you come into contact with anyone strange today, did anyone offer you anything." Murtagh asked, his eyes hardening as things began to click into place. Her story was beginning to sound like those of the people that had been involved in the fight outside the tavern.

"Everyone seems strange for many reason in the lower ring." Birgit said, and Murtaghs eyes widened. Everything that seemed to be happening was originating from the lower ring.

"What were you doing there? What was your business in the lower ring of the city?" His voice hardened ever so slightly as he pressed for answers.

"I wished to browse the vendors, their wears are cheaper than those in the middle ring."

"Did you purchase anything, a pendent or something with a stone or crystal?" He asked as he stood and made his way around the table.

She shook her head as she looked up at him. "I did not find anything that I liked, or thought that my sons wife would appreciate. The day of her birth is approaching within the month and I wished to find something for her within the city before we returned to Carvahall."

Murtagh cursed and strode across the room, his right hand coming through his hair as he thought. If she had not purchased anything, or been given anything than that only meant that someone had placed a spell on her. Quickly he strode back across the room and knelt before her, his hands raised on both sides of her head. "I need to search your memories. Perhaps I will be able to find something that you have forgotten that will lead us to the truth of the situation. It wont heart, I promise you."

She nodded, and then after closing his eyes to concentrate he entered her mind and began to shift through her memories of the day as well as the day before. He learned that she had been telling the truth when she said that she had not bought anything or been given anything. However the troubling matter was that, like many others minds that he had examined as of late he continued to see a man cloaked in black in a number of locations that she had been. He had seen him before, in the minds of the men that had been involved in the fight as he had made his way to the tavern that the fight had taken place outside of.

He cursed when the man would not raise his head, not allowing his face to be seen as he briskly walked past, but as he did Murtagh felt Birgit's anger rise as she turned and made her to he middle ring in search of Roran. He could feel her panic as she attempted to stop herself, could hear as she mentally screamed at herself to stop and cursed the spirits for what they were doing to her. In front of her, she could see Roran and his family walking through the streets, she could see Katrina laugh at something that her son had said and she wished that her old friends daughter would one day forgive her for what she knew was to come.

She pulled a dagger out of the belt of a man that she passed and as Roran turned to look at something that Garrok had pointed out she had struck him in the chest, causing Katrina to scream in alarm and Garrok to run off seaking help. She struck again for a second time and just as she was about to do so for a third time she found that she could once again control her limbs and dropped the dagger just as she crumpled to the street. Her eyes were wide as Katrina grasped at Roran's bleeding chest and out of the corner of her eye she could see Garrok running towards them with two guards and a number of healers behind him. She did not resist as they grabbed her arms and pulled her in the opposite direction than the healers were taking Roran.

With that Murtagh pulled himself from her mind, and noticed that tears were falling from her eyes. He moved his hands from either side of her head, and wiped at her eyes with the back of his hand. She began to calm soon and when he was sure that she was fine he stood and he had her stand as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders and waited for her to look up at him. "I know you are not to blame."

She nodded, and with a strangled voice asked of Roran. "He lives, Eragon saved him."

Birgit smiled. "Good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

His strides were long and his pace was quick as he made his way back to the building that Roran had been placed in. Above him Thorn circled over the city, his eyes downcast as he searched for the cloaked being responsible for the recent acts of violence. Every time he passed someone among the cobblestone streets of the capital he was tempted to rip the fabric from the beings head, but he kept his hand and reigned in the urge, without know what he looked like the action would be meaningless, not to mention potentially dangerous. Not only did he not know if the being, whatever it was, needed to come into contact with him or if he could cast whatever spell it was that he was using from a distance Murtagh did not want to chance learning from personal experience.

_It would not do well to allow this being to learn that we know of his presence. For now, the element of surprise is on our side, and would do well to take advantage of that. _Thorn said as he watched Murtagh make his way through a large crowed.

_No, but neither should we allow him to continue so that we allow him to believe we ignorant to his presence. _Murtagh argued as he eyed a tall human man walk past in a dark black cloak.

He had to repress a small smirk as he heard Thorn snort. _Speak with Eragon and Arya on the matter, between the three of you, and the elders of our race a plan should be formed as to how to deal with the current situation. _

_And if one cannot be decided upon, what are we to do then? _Murtagh asked as his smirk vanished and he grimaced, his hand tightening on the pommel of Zar'roc.

_Then we shall cross deal with that headwind when it arrives. Though I do not believe that shall occur, you are all wise and have the benefit of the wisdom of my own race. I cannot say that our enemies have the ability to say the same. _

_That we know of, your pride does you an injustice my friend._

_It is not pride that coats my tongue, only the truth. No matter how old or how wise they may be, they stand no chance of outdoing the dragons in our wisdom, for no being is wiser than we are. _

_I think I shall have to have Nasuada commission a bigger room for you. _

_And why is that?_ Thorn asked, his eyes narrowing.

_Because I doubt your head will be able to fit through the door for much longer if your ego does not shrink. _

Thorn blew out a stream of smoke in his agitation and Murtagh laughed as the people around him stopped and began to point at the red dragon.

As he entered the house he noticed that it seemed to be so much smaller than it had when he had left, but that could be due to the increase in the number of people present. Nasuada sat at the table with Arya and Katrina while her guards stood stationed at the entrance to the room.

Standing before the chimney were Nar Garzvhog, Orik, and Lord Dathedr as they discussed the current situation and relayed word that they had received from the men that they had sent out to scout the city.

His eyes searched the rest of the room looking for his cousin and Garrok but neither of them were in site, and he guessed that they were with Roran at the moment. Before he could begin to make his way for Rorans room he noticed that Nasuada's eyes were trained on him and that she had begun to stand from her seat, but he raised his hand and shook his head and she retook her seat knowing that they would talk soon. With that he opened the door and the sound of laughter immediately assaulted his ears and he had to hold back a small smile.

"It gladdens me to see that you are awake and doing well cousin." Murtagh said drawing the attention of the three men in the room.

Roran nodded as he took a swig from the wineskin that Eragon passed him as he coughed. "I suppose the fact that I am still right now and not meeting with my father is a feat in and of itself. But my son here has seen it as a mission to cause me to lose my voice before the day is out." Roran said as he ruffled Garrok's hair with a smile on his face.

"I cannot help it father if you find everything I have to say so amusing." Garrok grumbled, feeling as if Roran had put him on the spot and was blaming him.

Eragon attempted to hold back his smile, but the fact that his cousin lived was making it hard. "It is not your fathers fault that he cannot withstand the effects of the elves Faelnirv as well as I can."

Roran turned to glare at him. "Unlike you cousin I have only had the pleasure of drinking it twice in my life, while you must have tasted its beauty a great many times over the years. Forgive me if I find myself unused to its effects."

"I shall forgive you, though I am unsure if Arya shall anytime soon." Eragon teased.

Roran grew red from embarrassment. "I-I thought we decided not to speak of that!"

Eragon's grin grew. "We did? Must have slipped my mind."

"Nothing slips your mind, you idiot! Especially things that only happened an hour ago!" Roran seethed.

"What did I miss?" Murtagh asked as he tried not to laugh at the look on his cousins face.

"Well, if you must know…" Eragon began.

Roran threw a hand over Eragons mouth, stalling the words that were about to leave his lips. "Nothing. Nothing happened that you will know of!"

Murtagh quirked a brow and smirked at the two. Eragon laughed as he removed his cousins hand from his mouth earning a glare in return. "I shall tell you later."

"No you shall not!" Roran barked.

With a final laugh Eragon nodded, though Murtagh knew that at some point he would be hearing the story and he found that he couldn't wait. He sobered quickly though as he looked at Garrok, and the boy seemed to get the message. Standing from his seat he quickly hugged his father telling him that he would return then left the room.

Murtagh sighed and took the now vacant stare and leaned back in it as he crossed his feet over Rorans bed. "I have disturbing news."

"You do not appear as if that is the case." Roran muttered as he shoved Murtagh's feet from his bed.

"Looks can be deceiving Stronghammer." Murtagh murmured.

"What did you find?" Eragon asked.

"A number of things, but you should know that Birgit was not directly responsible for the attack." Murtagh said.

Roran snorted as he rubbed at his sore side where Birgit's knife had pierced him. "It sure felt as if she was responsible."

Murtagh nodded. "As I said, looks can be deceiving."

Eragon stood from his chair and crossed the room to stand in front of the window. "Did you find out who was responsible?"

"In a way." Murtagh replied.

Eragon turned to look at him, a questioning look in his brown eyes. "What do you mean in a way? Did you or did you not find the one responsible?"

Murtagh shook his head as he too stood, causing Roran to groan as he had to know look up at the two of them. "I searched through Birgits memories and was able to find the one responsible, but he hides his face under a dark cloak making it impossible to learn his true identity. "

"So he could be anyone." Eragon muttered. "That doesn't make things any easier on us when it comes to finding him. Were you able to determine how he forced Birgit to commit the act, did he give her something?"

Murtagh shook his head. "She received nothing from him. She spent the day in the lower ring in search of a gift for her daughter-in-law, but she bought nothing."

Eragon looked confused. "Then he must have placed a spell on her if they came into contact. You are sure that she did not see his face?"

Murtagh shook his head. "Not that I could see when I viewed her memories. What I can tell you is this, whatever this being is, it's preying on our anger. For Birgit it was her long forgotten hate of Roran for his role in her husband's death."

"So anyone can be susceptible to his attack." Eragon muttered. "And without knowing what it is he looks like we cannot track him down. We will all have to be on our guard at all times. The people of the city may not be our enemies, but that does not mean that they cannot be used against us."

"If he gets to us, he can us use against each other Eragon. I hate to think it, but I would be a prime target for him to use against you, as would Arya, and you against us." Murtagh pointed out.

Eragon nodded. "I know."

"Then what shall you do?" Roran asked for the for first time in the conversation.

"First I shall have you and your family moved within the safety of the castle. As for the riders, it as I said, we shall have to be on our guard at all times."

_And we shall hold back his magic should you be unsuccessful. _Saphira said to them all.

Eragon smiled. _I would not expect anything less._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

News of the events happening in the capital had reached the young riders in the cities of Feinster and Belatona, putting the six of them as well as their elven instructors and the cities as a whole on guard. Though those located in Feinster were acting on a higher sense of guard, as Orrin had already shown a particular interest in reclaiming the city. Thus one of the three dragons could always been seen flying over the city and one of Blodhgarm's elves was walking the streets in disguise.

It was on top of all of this that Blodhgarm continued to instruct his students when given the chance, though at the moment this meant refreshing them on their skills with a blade and their knowledge of the ancient language and spells that could immediately aid them. It reminded the ancient and powerful elf of how Eragon had once described his training to him, fast and to the point, learning what was the most important and useful at the time.

It was not the way in which he liked to conduct lessons. He much preferred to go into detail on the different uses of spells, how best to parry and counter an attack. The way in which the lessons were proceeding were more to the way that Murtagh would conduct them when he would visit, concise and to the point, leaving as little room for his students to question the reason for what they were doing.

He much preferred it when they did question why they did what did, he relished in the look that would be present on their faces when they wondered at the purpose of a lesson or the practicality of a spell. Ismira especially, as she tended to question him more than the others, a trait that he was sure that she had gained from her uncle. Gastakv tended to be more inclined to learning of the elves knowledge in fighting strategies while Helen tended to take a special delight in his stories.

Vancir and Linora he had known for some time, as their parents were at least a hundred years older than he and the three of them all studied together in youth. Owarf on the other hand had taken time to understand, while the dwarf was of the Ingeitum and had not grown up with the same ill feelings towards the elves as those of other clans had he had still taken a great deal before he had felt as if he could be himself around the elf. When he had though the two had formed a quick and easy friendship, and having been the first student on the island had gained the role of Blodhgarm's prized student.

With things as they currently were it was quite possible that each of them would see some form of a battle in the near future, and as much as he wished to shield them from the effects that fighting would have on them he knew that could not, and that he should not. They were each and all of them riders, bonded to greatest and wisest of any beings to grace the land of Alagaesia. It was their duty to protect the land, and while it was his to instruct them, it was no longer to protect them as he had once done for Eragon and Saphira. Though he would, until he could protect them no longer.

Ismira sighed as she made her rounds through the city of Feinster. She would much rather be in the capital with her family. Lorenca had almost carried her away back to the capital when she had received word of the attack and the condition of her father. It had taken both Vancir and Gastakv, as well as Blodhgarm to convince her to stay as well Tellus and Lornia to stop Lorenca.

It upset her to think that Birgit would attack her father, a man that had spent his life helping her after the role he played in Quimby's death. Only then to learn that it had been one of the unnamed beings had been the cause. She felt useless here, she knew that she had a role to play, that she was needed in Feinster just as much as Gastakv and Vancir were but she desperately wanted to be with her family.

She wondered if this would be what the rest of her life would be like, if her duty to the people and the land would always come before her wishes and needs. She knew that for twenty years her uncle and the Elven queen had put their duties before themselves and had seen firsthand what that had done to them. While she loved her new life, she wanted to be there for her family, and to possibly one day have a family of her own.

Everything seemed to have become so complicated recently and she wondered if it would ever get easier, if her problems would lessen over time, or if they would only grow. She needed to speak with someone about it, the first person that she thought about was her uncle, he would give her the advice that she needed, but she did not want to burden him with her troubles at the moment, especially with the current situation.

There was a chance that she could speak with him about it when she contacted him at the end of the day as she had been doing since she had learned of the attack for news on her fathers condition. Her last message had left her laughing for almost a good thirty minutes when she had learned that her father had drunkenly attempted to inform Arya of his cousins exploits as a child. However when he had not received the response that he was hoping for he had cried out in some form of protest and jumped from the bed, forgetting that he had not been wearing anything do to the fever that he had acquired from the attack, only to realize his mistake and attempted to hide under the bed and hit his head on the way down. Suffice to say she was glad that she had not been present for that. Her brother was scarred enough for the both of them.

From what she had heard the queen had not entered her father's room again for some time and her uncle had later earned a glass being thrown at him for telling Murtagh.

"You seem troubled Ismira." A voice said from behind her making Ismira jump. She turned, her hand at her hip and on the pommel of her ice blue sword.

"Blodhgarm-elda, you startled me." She said as she removed her hand and brought it to her chest.

Blodhgarm smiled kindly at her. "I apologize, it was not my intention.

Ismira waved his apology off, know that he had not meant to scare her. "There is no need to apologize for something you did not mean to do. I should be the one to apologize I had not heard you approach nor what it was that you said to me."

The blue fur covered elf let out a small chuckle. "You seem troubled by something Shurtugal, is there something that I can do to help you?"

Ismira's eyes widened slightly, she had not known that others could tell that something was wrong. "I was pondering the current situation with my father and my future. I wish to be there with him, but I know that my place is here."

Blodhgarm nodded. "From what Eragon-elda has told me your father is in good health."

Something about the look in her teachers face made her know that he knew of the incident. "Uncle told you of what father did."

He shook his head. "I believe he wished to, but no, it was Arya who informed me of the incident."

"Arya?" Ismira asked, her brow raised and a smirk crossing her face.

Blodhgarm nodded. "Your father is strong Ismira, this incident shall not defeat him. Eragon-elda has already shown that he will not allow his situation to worsen."

"I know he wont." Ismira said, her eyes downcast. She was quiet for a time, and Blodhgarm allowed her the moment to collect herself. "The attack on father has caused a number of questions to arise within me."

Blodhgarm nodded. "If it is possible, I would like to aid you if I can in finding an answer to them."

Ismira eyed the elf for a moment, then she nodded as if she had come to a conclusion. "As you know Blodhgarm-elda, when father was attacked I wanted nothing more than to return to the capital to be with him. It was only through the aid of my fellow students and yourself that made Lorenca and I understand that our duty to this city and its people is more important than my desires.

But will this always be the case. Is my duty to the people of Alagaesia always to come before my desires, or am I allowed to find happiness. I wish to one day have a family that I can call my own, but I fear that I will follow in my uncles lead and be alone for a great many years."

Blodhgarm frowned as he turned from her and eyed the sky. "It is ones duty to do all that they can to better their homes and the protect the ones they are charged with. It was my duty, as well as that of my brethren to protect your uncle and Saphira through the war and to the aid them when we could. Thus when the war ended we followed him to the land of the Dragons, it was our duty and privilege to add in their return and the teaching of the new generation of Riders.

We gave up a great many things to help Eragon-elda and Saphira-elda. Our families remained within Alagaesia while we sailed to we knew not. For twenty years I had not set eyes upon my mate outside the aid of a mirror."

Ismira frowned. "So you believe that duty comes before my own desires and wants."

Blodhgarm shook his head, causing his short blue mane to shake. "To finally return, after being away from the land of my birth, to finally see my mate with my own eyes, to touch her with my own hands after many years, it renewed and strengthened the feelings I had carried for her. What I say is that your duties are important ones, ones that should not be taken lightly nor taken for granted, but also that once you have gained what it is you desire, the family that you yearn for will become that much more important. It will happen for you, I have no doubt of that."

Ismira nodded, and whipped at a stray tear that had begun to make its way down her cheek. "Thank you Blodhgarm-elda." The two sat in silence for some time before Ismira turned to him with a smile covering her face. "I would be honored to one day meet your mate."

Blodhgarm smiled, revealing the sharp canine like teeth. "I am sure she would be honored to meet you as well."

"When we return to Dras abr Shur'tugaler what will you do?" Ismira asked.

"It is my wish to have her return with us, I have spoken with Eragon-elda and he found no problem with my request. It is up to Nadora to choose."

"I hope she chooses to follow us master." Ismira said softly.

"As do I Argetlam." Blodhgarm said before standing and offering her a hand. "We should return, your uncle should be calling on you to give you word on your father soon."

Ismira took the offered hand and began to follow him towards the keep. "You know master, Helen tends to over exaggerate you. You're really not all that bad."

Blodhgarm eyed her for a moment before he smirked, a sight that caused Ismira's steps to falter for a moment. "I believe Helen isn't the only to think so."

"You heard?" Ismira groaned.

"It is not wise to speak of such things within DuEdoc'sil Mor'anr when others are about."

"I'm sorry." Was all Ismira could say as her cheeks blushed red.


	24. Authors Note

Authors Note

Just a small note, I've made a small update to the first two chapters. The first chapter I've changed the way that I've described the Riders Island and added a couple of pictures so that you can see what I mean. Also kind of did the same with the second chapter.

Should be updating within the week, though with the aftermath of Sandy don't know when that will be and don't want to make any promises as I lost what I wrote when my ceiling started leaking on my notebook, so I'm going to have to start the chapter from scratch. Hopefully this new one is better than what I had written.

Well just wanted to let everyone know that's why I was wasn't updating today and why it might take a little while longer for the new one to be posted. To all of those affected by Sandy, I'm sure I speak for a lot of people in saying that our prayers are with you.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was hard trying to stay calm and at ease walking the streets of the city when they knew that whoever the cloaked figure was could attack any of them and they wouldn't be aware of it until after it had occurred. As it was it was taking a great deal of self control for Eragon to keep his hand off the pommel of Brisingr as cloaked figure after cloaked figure passed Arya and himself on the streets. He was however trying to carefully examine their thoughts, though even that was a risk.

If only Murtagh had been able to see what the figure looked like in Brigit's memories, then at least they would have had something to go on. Some small part of him told him that the being couldn't be human, its follower had talked about them as if they were gods, or close to it before he had killed himself. While he didn't believe that, there was the possibility that the beings were in fact ancient, perhaps one of the last remaining of its people. It had been suggested by Ismira that they were in fact the Grey Folk, somehow darkened, but wouldn't believe that. He already had a theory on that race, as well as a possible descendent or two.

Another possibility was that something had occurred on Vroengard when the Riders had fought Galbatorix and his Forsworn, something dark and unseen before then. The thought was so sickening to him that it made him feel as if he the very ground beneath his feet had opened and had swallowed him.

He shook his head and looked up to the sky to see the blue and green forms of Saphira and Firnen circling the city above them, the keen eyes on the lookout for anything strange. From their vantage point they would know the second another fight or attack occurred and warn them, perhaps then they would have a chance to capture him before he could escape.

"Something seemed off when Ismira spoke to us last night." Arya said as the two walked through the second level of the city.

Eragon turned to her, his eyebrows raised and a questioning look on his face. "I hadn't noticed."

Arya smiled slightly, though to Eragon it appeared to be more victorious then endearing. "I had thought that you missed it. If you had you would have questioned her on the matter."

Eragon groaned. "Am I really that single minded that I missed something that you did not."

Arya smirked, and somehow Eragon could tell what was coming. "I was not the one that spent a number of days following the progress of a colony of ants."

_I cannot believe that you told her that story Saphira! _Eragon dejectedly said to Saphira.

_I do not know what you are talking about. I only told her the difference between our students training and our own educations when she asked._ Saphira said as if she had done nothing wrong, though Eragon could detect the slight rumbling of her laughter.

_Did you tell her anything else that I should know of?_

_I think I shall allow you the pleasure of learning that on your own Little One._ Saphira announced as she and Firnen glided closer to the lower ring of the city.

Eragon shook his head as he watched the two dragons fly off then turned to look back at Arya. "I found their strength and dedication endearing and a quality that should be admired and mirrored."

"You were also knew to extending your mind outside of just with Saphira. I must admit, when I first attempted the same feat I spent close to a day conversing with a bird that had taken a liking to resting on the branch outside of my window. It took me a great deal of time before I could shift my focus on to the other beings around me that I fear I had upset my tutor, I feat I am ashamed that was the only one to accomplish in a century."

Holding his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes Eragon grinned. "Somehow I don't think you were too ashamed of yourself."

"Perhaps. I do not think he appreciated my keeping him waiting that day. He had asked me to return to the gardens within the hour, though by the time I had finished our conversation the sun had already set and the nights meal was already being delivered."

Eragon laughed as he pictured a young Arya upsetting her teacher while she spent an entire day holding a conversation with a friendly bird. "If I had done something like that with Garrow, I would not have had the ability to sit for the rest of the night and most of the next morning."

"Was he strict?" Arya asked. Eragon hardly talked with her about his time before Saphira had hatched, they mostly spent their time together informing one another of the latest occurrences to befall the lands, or attempting to hone each others skill. The last they had talked of their early lives had been on the return trip from Helgrind.

"And stubborn as well. I never had a reason to fear him, neither did Roran. He just wished to for the two of us to stick to our word, and when we didn't he would punish us. Mostly it was adding onto the chores that he had us do, but there were times where he would strike us. He always said that it was so that we would remember the pain and never allow it to happen again." Eragon said with a chuckle as a rubbed at a long forgotten pain on his back.

Arya nodded, though looked away for a moment. She eyed a long forgotten flower petal on the ground and bent to pick it up before it could be stepped on or driven over by a cart. Tucking the flower into her belt she turned back to him. "I cannot say I understand the notion. I witnessed a great number of beating over the years during my time as the elves ambassador and as a member of the Varden, and yet I do not see the justification behind such measures."

"Your mother never punished you in such a way?" Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head. "The only punishment I ever knew from her was not speaking to me." She sighed, and looked away for a slight moment, though when she did look back at him she had a small tear falling from her eye. "I sometimes wish she had though instead of refusing to see or speak to me."

"You still miss her." It was more of a statement then a question.

"My father as well. I shall never stop missing the both of them, I carry them with me always. The same way that you carry your loved ones." Was all she said.

Eragon nodded as he put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "I shall never forget the ones that I have lost, like you said they are always with me. Though I can say that neither Brom nor Garrow would be to happy to see me pinning for the dead, nor would they be too pleased to see me weeping over them. Rather they would wish me to celebrate their lives. I can't be certain but I assume it would be the same with your family."

Arya smiled and nodded. "It would." She was about to say more, but something to seemed to catch her attention. She turned to her right and noticed that a man in a cloak seemed to have been following one of the guards back up the street. She usually wouldn't have thought much of it, but the men and women that he was passing seemed to be growing more hostile by the second. "Eragon, look."

Eragon turned, turning in the direction that she was pointing and frowned. That was…odd. "I think I saw him, he was following one of the cities guards to the next level, though I cant be sure it was him."

"No, but the people's reaction to his presence would say otherwise. We should follow, though try not appear as if we are following him. I don't want to give him a reason to attack at the moment."

Arya nodded, and with that the two turned back up the street and began to follow the being in the dark cloak. Eragon sent a quick message to Saphira and soon she and Firnen were once again flying over head of them, and the message he sent to Murtagh had him running out of the castles gates. Hopefully they would soon finish this, and the city would again, and the land would again be safe.


	26. Chapter 25

Sorry for the long wait, schools been kind of hectic. Though now that I took and passed my final I have the next month free, which hopefully means more writing. So With that said heres a new chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Eragon and Arya followed the cloaked figure for what felt like ages as he made his way into the upper ring of the city before they were finally met by Murtagh. His brother stood at the booth of a fruit vendor, examining an apple as the figure passed, though his eyes never left the cloaked individual. _He is making his way for Nasuada's keep._ He told them with his mind.

Eragon sent him and Arya a mental nod as he and Arya were examining the craftsmanship of a dressmaker. _He is heading in that direction, though we cannot be sure that Nasuada is his target. The cities main barracks for the guard are also stationed within the upper ring, he could be on his way there. _

_Neither would be good for him to attack. _Arya said as she turned to watch him turn the corner of the street, another small brawl breaking out as he passed a group of men sitting outside a large home and smoking a pair of pipes as the talked. _When he is out of site, you know what to do Murtagh. _

_Aye, I put them to sleep as you have done with the others so that they can do no harm._ Murtagh announced as Eragon commended the vendor on their craft, promising to return and purchase the item at another time. He and then turned and began to follow the being again as Murtagh waited behind.

_We should not hold ourselves for much longer. There is no telling what it is that he wishes to accomplish, nor how far his power reaches._ Arya stated, and Eragon turned to give her a nod. Though as he did he noticed the man place a hand on another's shoulder, he then turned his head and flashed them a smirk before doing the same to four others. With that done he began to once again make his way up the street.

Eragon's blood ran cold for a moment, he had known, known that they were following. How long had he been stringing them along, how long had he allowed them to follow him. Was he so arrogant in his prowess that he thought he could allow them this far, or was he in fact that strong.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts as he heard Arya call his name just before a man had had a chance to strike him in the gut with his dagger. He scowled, he did not wish to harm the people of the city, they were being used and he doubted they wanted to do what they were being forced to do. But he was not being given much of a choice.

He reached out, snagging his attackers hand as he struck at him again and wrenched it behind his back, which caused the man to groan in pain before he too was put into a magical induced sleep. He then looked up from the man lying on the ground in Arya's direction, worried as three of them had attacked her. She had two of them restrained, both of whom where slightly snarling at her, while the third attempted to tackle her to the ground.

Eragon growled as he rushed the man, just grabbing him as he pulled the dagger from the back of his belt and shoved him into a stall. He too was put to sleep as Arya did with the other two men.

Sure that the four were no longer a problem Eragon turned, sure that there had been a fifth man that had been used, though he could not find him. He sent Arya a questioning look though she looked as unsure as he did. Then from behind them Murtagh appeared, a grim smirk covering his face and a streak of blood covering his chest. "You let one go."

"Did you get him?" Eragon asked as he questioned Saphira at the same time for the figures location.

"I did, though not before he had killed produce vendor." He growled.

"Then the blood is not your own." Arya asked as she nodded towards his chest.

"No, though it should be." He shook his head, and growled. "We should be going, we do not want him to gain too much ground on us.

_We have him cornered Little One. _ Saphira informed him, her voice, usually so calm held an edge about it which worried him.

_Are you alright Saphira, you do not sound like yourself?_ Eragon asked as the three of them took off running, they stumbled for a second as the ground shook, and he knew that Saphira, Firnen and Thorn must have all landed.

_We are unharmed for the moment. He is attempting to attack us with his magic, though I doubt he counted on our combined might to deflect him. _

_Hold on, we will be there shortly._

…_Little One, he is an he is an elf._

The news was so startling that for a moment Eragon gasped and stumbled, though quickly righted himself continued his pursuit. Arya and Murtagh shot him worried looks, for their own dragons had informed them of the beings true identity. _Are you sure?_

Saphira sent him a mental nod. _He has the pointed-ears-long-face of Arya's brethren. _

_Then I was right, he's not one of the Grey Folk. _Eragon said as the three of them turned the corner and came within eyesight of their dragons as blocking the entrance to the street from a side alley. Each of them slowed to a walk as they pulled Brisingr, Zar'roc and Tamerlein from their sheaths

_Take caution, we still do not know how powerful he is, I don't want him using either of us against each other._ Eragon said, broadcasting his thoughts to all of them.

As they made it to the mouth of the alley thirty of the cities guards came running towards them, though came to stop as Eragon held up a hand. He turned to look at the alley, and could just make out the silhouette of the mans figure through the shadows that the dragons created before turning back to the men.

"Stay here and guard the entrance. I don't want anyone getting close to this area. This will go far easier if we don't have to worry about protecting others from his powers."

The captain of the men nodded, then turned to his men and started to bark out orders. His men nodded and did as he had ordered, ten of them ran off and began to evacuate the people from the area, while the other twenty of them broke up and began to block off the street on both sides.

Gripping the pommel of Brisingr tighter Eragon turned towards the walked into the alley through the small gap that Saphira and Firnen's legs had created, Arya and Murtagh followed behind him.

"We finally caught you." Murtagh said with a snarl as he held Zar'roc at his side.

The elfs bood red eyes roamed over them, amusement clearly present within them, though something else was clearly buried beneath them, was it anger, or possibly hate. "It would seem so." The elf said, his tone smooth and rich and calm, though also powerful.

"You cannot flee, you have nowhere to go." Murtagh continued.

The elfs midnight black hair whipped around as he turned his head to look behind him than back towards them. He raised his arms and spread them outward. "It would appear that I cannot."

"Do you surrender?" Eragon asked.

The elf chuckled, and to Eragon the sound was eerie, as if he was not used to the gesture. "That I cannot do."

"More like you will not surrender." Murtagh growled as he raised his sword. Beside him Arya did the same, but Eragon kept Brisingr at his side, not wanting to force the being into attacking them if he could help it.

The elf eyed Murtagh, and a gleam entered his eyes. "You remind me of your father."

"What do you know of my father?" Murtagh asked, his tone both questioning and worried. The being chuckled again as he raised his head and ran his hand through his hair. "What is so amusing!" Murtagh growled.

"Your so much like your father, yet you try so hard to differ yourself from him. His blood is your blood, and so, no matter how hard you try and fight it you will always be known as the son of Morzan, always looked on with worry, or pitty, or hatred. No matter what you do, you cannot change this. It is your fate, it is your inheritance from your father." The man said as he crouched in next against the building at his back. "You are like a snake Morzansson. No matter how many times it changes its skin it is still a snake, no more or no less dangerous and untrustworthy then it was before it had changed."

Thorn growled, low and menacing and made to step forward but Eragon stopped him with a look. When he turned back the elf was smirking. "How do you know Morzan?" Arya asked Murtagh's question again.

"Ah, this question again. I had thought that you had realized the answer by now, but you are still children, so I should not be so surprised. Morzan and I, we grew up together, we trained together. We fought together, along with your father Bromsson. Our masters, they were friends, and so we acted together on missions."

The elf the stood from his crouched position, and began to swipe at the dirt that had covered his pants leg. "I grew up in this city, living my days training to protect the land with my brethren, with our order along side Brom and Morzan and the others.

"And then came Galbatorix." Eragon muttered.

The elf smirked and nodded. "And then came Galbatorix. Against the wishes of my master myself and three other students and our dragons flew way back to Vroengard when we had heard the whisperings of what would become the Forswarn. We believed them when others would not, and we knew that Galbatorix would attack our home before he set his sights on the rest of the land."

"The battle of was terrifying, yet also exhilarating. It had been centuries since the land had seen something of its like, not even mine own peoples battle with the dragons had seen the horrors that had occurred."

"So I was right." Eragon muttered, and Arya and Murtagh turned to him, the both of them coming to understand what it was they were facing.

"You are, though I am so much more than I was now, we all are." The man said as he again raised his hand, his right palm was turned to them so that they could clearly see it. Where the usually bright silver of the Gedwey Ignasia usually was imbedded in the palm was instead a dark angry looking red version of the marking. Whatever he was, Eragon knew that he was a Rider no more.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Murtagh growled as he pointed Zar'roc at the tainted Gedwey Ignasia. "What is that?!"

The being turned his head to look at the marking on his hand and released a small chuckle. "This, I had thought you would know its meaning Rider."

"That is no Riders mark, not anymore! What has changed, tainted it!" Murtagh roared as he took a step forward, causing Eragon to throw out his arm to hold him back.

Somehow, Eragon knew, knew what the mark was. Knew why it had been changed and how, his master had once told him what would become a Rider if they were to control spirits, how dark and twisted and evil they would become. An evil that would put Galbatorix to shame.

"Look to your Orders master, for he knows, he knows what I am, how I came to be." The being said as he unsheathed a deadly looking curved purple sword. "I would suggest you do it soon though, as you will not have the ability to do so soon."

Eragon's eyes turned into slits as he stared at the being. He raised Brisingr into a defensive position at the same time that he sent Arya and Murtagh a message telling them what the being was. The only way to finish this was to pierce his heart, something that Eragon and Arya knew had to be done together. They had both become Shadeslayer's through the help of the other, and they would again this time.

The elf, deciding that he had waited long enough charged at them, his sword grazing the ground as he ran before he lifted it and struck at Eragon. Eragon lifted Brisngr and parried the blow before twisting to the side and attempted to strike at the elf's exposed left side.

His attack was met by a dagger that the being had pulled from his belt, he then had to roll to the side as the purple sword swiped at his exposed leg. Had he stayed where he was he would have been struck, and not had the time to heal himself.

As he knelt, regaining his bearings Arya struck out at her brethren, her long midnight black hair flowing in the breeze as she swung at him. The beings sword met with hers twice before she attempted to swipe at his feet with her own to knock him off balance. As she did so Murtagh took the opportunity to strike, aiming for the beings heart, bas he did so the elf threw out his arm and immobilized him.

Eragon glanced at his brother who was snarling as he tried to break free of the spell that held him in place. Behind him Thorn growled as he longed burn the elf holding his rider in place, but Arya's close proximity was preventing him to do so. For a moment Eragon thought of extending his mind to his brother, to make sure that he was alright, but doing so could cause the elf to attack him in return. With a growl he pushed himself to his feet and re-entered the fight, Brisngr held at his side as he made his way back into the fight.

He swiped Brisngr across the beings back, but he sidestepped the attack as he blocked Tamerlein attack at his right thigh. From his belt Eragon pulled his newly forged Dwarven dagger, a gift from Orik, from his belt and swiped at the Elf's collarbone while he attacked the beings forearm with Brisngr. Brisingr missed its mark as the elf turned, but his blade plunged itself into the beings shoulder at the sudden movement.

The elf grimaced at the sudden pain of the cold steel entering his flesh, and attempted to pull himself from the blade, but before he could Eragon had plunged Brisngr into his side. The small dagger in his left hand plummeted to the ground due to the sudden weakened hold he had on it. With his hand free of the weapon he attempted to pull Brisngr free, but before he could Eragon took a chance and shouted "letta!" effectively immobilizing him.

Arya raised herself from the ground, small gasps leaving her lips as she tried to regain her breath. Once she was sure that Eragon had the being contained she made her way for Murtagh to check on him. He was still snarling, and when she asked of his condition all she received in answer were a series of muffled curses. She raised an eyebrow, attempting to keep the smirk off of her face before responding. "I'm assuming his spell wont allow you to even think of a way out?"

Murtagh's glare intensified as he noticed the small amount of mirth that she was feeling in his current situation. With a shake of her head Arya raised her head, and barely moving her lips uttered the name, then uttered the spell to undo the magic binding the red rider. Murtagh stumbled forward for a moment, as he regained the use of his body, glared at Arya one more time then made his way for his brother.

"You shall pay for that!" Murtagh cried as he readied himself to plunge Zar'roc into their enemies heart.

"Wait!" Eragon cried, his eyes pleading with his brother to hold his hand.

"Why! We should end him now!" Murtagh roared.

"We will, but first I need some answers." Murtagh nodded, though he didn't look happy about it. Arya on the other hand nodded her understanding, trusting her mate that he knew what he was doing.

Eragon nodded his thanks, then turned his attention back to the elf, his glare returning to his eyes as he looked at his enemy. "Now, you will answer our questions."

The elf seemed to take some amusement from that as he laughed, causing a small trickle of blood to escape his lips. "I do not have much of a choice do I?"

"No, you don't!" Murtagh snarled. In the same tone he asked. "How many are there left of your kind?"

"Few." Was the evasive answer.

Eragon turned Brisngr, causing the elf to groan. "How many is a few?"

"After I am gone, only three will remain." The elf said.

"Why are you doing this, why are you attacking the land now?" Arya asked.

The elf's gaze turned on the ex-queen. "We have grown tired of our years in solitude, in hiding. We are the Shadow Riders, we hold claim over this world more than any other to ever walk the cold, dark, land."

"No one holds claim over the land more than another. It belongs to no one, and everyone" Eragon said, his face close to the dark rider to make his point.

The elf laughed again, though this time more blood made its way past his lips. "You are young and naïve. The monarchs rule the land. Your queen," he said as looked at Murtagh, "is no different than the ruler of Surda. The elve's allow no one to enter their woods, while the Dwarves will not permit the surface dwellers to bury their dead among their own."

"And what is you own, what is it you control?" Arya asked, disgust coloring her tone.

"Everything."

"No." Eragon said with nod to Murtagh. Understanding Murtagh raised his sword to the beings heart. "You don't, and you won't!" With that Murtagh plunged Zar'roc into his heart, killing the dark rider.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Sorry for the wait, Im not great with fight scenes and it took me awhile to figure out what do for this. It isnt really what I wanted to be honest, and its not as long as I would have liked, but I figured I should post a new chapter. I might come back and update this chapter at some point with a better fight scene. That said I hope you all liked.<p> 


	28. Chapter 27

Sorry for the wait on this one. To be honest I think this is the fifth or sixth version of this chapter that I wrote, wasnt happy with the others, which is mostly the reason for the wait. Finally decided that you all had waited long enough and that this would have to do. Maybe Ill come back and add to it or change it up a little more, but to be honest Im pretty happy with how it turned out, hopefully you are to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

The smoke stung his eyes, making him want to blink the tears away, but he knew that he could not. He had to witness this, his honor and obligation would not allow him to turn his head away from the sight in front of him. The flames of the pyre he had built would every once in a while shift towards those assembled next to him, and twice he could feel as the flames came too close and licked at his cheeks before he raised a hand and sent it back.

It was not the discomfort of the heat however that made him want to turn away, it was the smell. The smell of flesh burning, it had been years since he had smelled it, and never so close as he was now. He had been informed by Glaedr that this was the way that Riders honored their dead. The dwarves buried their dead in the rocks they believed gave them life, the elves as well as the humans buried their dead in the earth itself. In all the years since he had spent with the Urgals, especially his student Gastakv he had yet to learn how the Urgals honored their dead, it was something he would have to ask him the next chance he got.

But the dragons and their riders were beings of fire and light and warmth. They came into the world brimming in light and casting away the darkness. It was only right for them to leave the world the same way. It was for this reason that Eragon had made the decision to burn the body of the dark rider, because no matter what he had once been a member of their order, and deserved to be treated as such.

Murtagh wasn't exactly happy with his decision, and Eragon understood his reasons, but he still felt that it was something that had to be done. Arya on the other hand understood his reasons, possibly more than he did. When he had told her what he had planned to do, she had nodded and said that it was a good idea, to both honor and ensure that he could not, and would not return.

Long after Murtagh and Nasuada had returned to the palace from the overhang with Thorn, Eragon and Arya had remained with their dragons. He needed time to think, and she was more than inclined to give it to him, but she wouldn't leave his side.

_We should not sit idly by and wait for them to attack, not now._ Saphira said, her gaze turned to the south, searching for something that not even her keen senses could find.

_Do you suggest that we go to war?_ Eragon asked, though the tone was more resigned then questioning.

_It's not something I wish for, but at this point is unavoidable. We are not the ones to start this, that is the doing of Orrin and these beings. As you said before it is our duty to do what we can to ensure that the peace of the land goes on._

Eragon nodded, his eyes downcast as he thought. Even though many of Alagaesia's inhabitants revered him for his prowess in combat he hated the fighting. He hated the bloodshed as he moved from one enemy to another, their blood coating the steel of his sword. He hated the adrenaline that cursed through him as he battled for his life, as he feared for the lives of those close to him. It was not something that he was looking forward to feeling again, and had thought it would be decades, perhaps centuries before he felt those things again.

The fact that within the coming days he would again unsettled him. But things were different now. He and Saphira were not alone anymore, they had Arya and Firnen, and Murtagh and Thorn no longer fought against them but with them. And they had their students at their side, as well as every race that roamed the land.

His eyes returned to the dying embers of the pyre, and he nodded to himself. They now knew who and what they faced, and how to defeat them. Surprise was no longer on the side of their enemies, they could and would defeat them. The only question was how long this war would last, and how many would be lost.

He suddenly felt Arya shift beside him and turned to look at her. She really was beautiful, even after all the time that they had been apart that had not changed. The way that few rays of sunlight that remained shone off her hair as she gazed off into the distance, her own mind on something that he knew not of made her appear other worldly. He knew, both from personal experience and the whispering of others that it was her appearance that gained the attention of others.

But her beauty wasn't just on the surface. Over the years, both those spent in Alagaesia and New Vroengard he had learned more of who she was, what it was that defined and made her who she had become. She was devoted to not only her own people but everyone and every race, she deeply cared for all living beings, and protected the things and people she cared about until she could no longer do so.

She was beautiful both inside and out, everything about her just made him fall more in love with her than before and he doubted that would stop in the centuries to come. She was a part of him just as much as Saphira, and when he had first learned this it had slightly frightened him, thinking that he could never be with her, but now he didn't have to worry about that. And now his feelings didn't frighten him, they excited him, made him look forward to their shared future.

"I know that it is not a part of your traditions or beliefs, but I was wondering after everything is over, would you…" He suddenly stopped himself, nervous as she turned to look at him, her eyes questioning.

"Would I what?" She asked, her midnight eyes staring back into his and suddenly his throat dried.

Eragon suddenly shook his head, cursing his cousin and stupid question. "It is nothing, forget it."

Arya smirked, and the questioning look that she had been giving him turned into one of amusement. "No, I think it was important and would like to hear your question."

"It was just something stupid that Roran and suggested." Eragon replied, as he turned from her gaze, not wanting to look her in the eye at the moment.

She grabbed his chin in her delicate hand and turned his face back to hers. "I have learned over the years that nothing your cousin says or suggests is stupid. Eragon, please, I would like to hear your question."

For a moment he just stared at her, as their dragons stared at them, amusement clearly in their eyes. He then stood and took her hand, guiding her away from the pyre. They stood at the edge of the cliff, both over looking the city of Ilirea. "Roran suggested that while I may look like an elf, I was born a human, and at my core still am. That while the elves take mates and do not marry that our own race does, that for us, marriage is the linking of two being into one entity.

I want that for us, but I do not want to push it on you. I know that you do not view a great many of our beliefs in the greatest of senses, and if you do not wish for us to be linked as my people do, then I understand and will be fine with that. It is enough for me that you have chosen to take me for your mate, but I would like to make you my wife, if you would choose to take me for your husband."

Arya was silent for a moment as she stared out over the city and beyond. He gave her the time to think it over, knowing that she had not expected the question, as her people did not partake in the ceremony or concept. But still he could not help but feel nervous, he had been honest when he said the two of them being mates was enough for him, but he still wanted the both of them to be more, in at least the eyes of the people of the land.

"As I said, your cousin is wise, possibly beyond his years." Arya said surprising him and he looked up at her, searching her face for an answer, but as usual she had schooled her features. "Men have proposed to me numerous times over the years, and never before have I even considered the question. There was no need to, my answer was always the same, never to change, no matter the circumstance."

His heart plummeted at the declaration, though he had to remind himself that they were still mates, and would remain so, hopefully for centuries. When he looked back up she was smiling and she cupped his cheek, tracing patterns across his cheek with her thumb. "I did not plan for that to change, but you seem to do the impossible Eragon, wherever you go. My people do not marry, but I have never truly been just an elf. I have always been different, why should now be any different."

His throat felt dry as he asked. "Be honest Arya, is your answer yes?"

She nodded as she pulled him to her, and she wrapped her arms around him and whispering in his ear said. "It is."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Soon after the news had been announced of Eragons proposal to Arya, Nasuada and Katrina had quickly congratulated the two before grabbing the elf by the wrist and dragged her from the throne room. Eragon stared after them, an amused smile covering his face while his brother and cousin looked on, smirks covering their own faces. Murtagh clapped him on the shoulder, offering his congratulations, while Roran, his chest still bandaged from his attack lighting embraced him.

"Congratulations brother, I know the elves viewed you as good as man and wife as you were mates, but now the title shall truly be yours as well." Murtagh said, his smirk turning into a wide smile that stretched his face.

"I told you she would say yes." Roran added, as he stared at his cousin as he pulled a gold orb that he had extracted from a pouch at his belt. Eragon began to turn the orb in his hand, examining it.

"Are you going to do what I think your going to do?" Murtagh asked, as he twisted the gold ring that rested upon his own finger.

"I think I am." Eragon replied before returning the orb to his pouch and stood from his seat.

Murtagh nodded. "Then we shall leave you so that you can concentrate on the task ahead of you." He then slung his arm around Roran and began to steer him out of the room. "Tell me Roran, has Katrina been taking care of you since your attack?"

Eragon didn't have to turn to see know that his cousin was scowling at his brother. He had to hold in a laugh as he heard scoff marks on the floor as Roran shoved Murtagh away from him. "That is not something you need to know!"

"I shall take that as a no then. I only wondered as Arya will no longer be able to tend to your… needs." Eragon heard Murtagh say with a laugh as the door closed behind them.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT EVER HAPPENED! I WAS DRUNK ON THAT DAMN ELVISH CONCOTION!" Roran's yell reverberated off of the walls, and Eragon was sure that no matter where his mate and family had gone off to they had heard it.

With a chuckle he too left the grand hall, deciding that his own rooms would be the best place he could find to go about with his plan. As he was closing the door he turned to see his cousin and brother wrestling on the floor, Roran sat above Murtagh, his fist raised as Murtagh laughed.

"Come now cousin, you don't want to reopen your wound now do you?" Murtagh asked, as he dodged his cousins attack.

"It would be worth it!" Roran snapped.

Shaking his head Eragon turned the corner and down the hallway that lead to the staircase to his rooms. _You are sure of the design. _Saphira asked as he began to ascend the stairs.

_I am. _He said, a small smile covering his face. _You and I both know that she will not wish for something overly extravagant. _

_You are right, she would not. But are you sure that you can do it? You are a great many things Eragon, but a craftsmen you are not._

Eragon chuckled. _I may not be, but I have aided Ismira enough that I think I have picked up at least enough to do this on my own. It should be no different that creating the many fairth's that line my walls back on New Vroengard. _During their talk he had come to the door of his and Arya's rooms and opened the door. He pulled Brisngr's sheath from his belt and set it on his bed, wanting to be comfortable while went about his task.

That accomplished he once again pulled the gold orb from the pouch of his belt and set it on the table before him. Placing his hand above the gold he began to picture how he wanted it to look upon its completion.

_You shall only have one chance at this, you must be sure of your design. _

_I am. _

_Then take what you need of me, for this gift should be from the both of us if it is to mean anything. _

_Thank you, Saphira. _With that said he took his seat and once again closed his eyes, picturing the detail that would go into his gift. It was an easy enough spell, one that he had cast before. But this time not only would he be placing the spells had on the ring as he had last time, this time he would place design upon it as well. It would be a combination of the spell to create a fairth as well as that of molding gold.

The shaping and placement of the spells took longer then he had remembered them taking. Not only that but the magic that he placed within the ring seemed to take more out of him than he remembered, though that was to be expected, especially with the additional spell that he had added to it.

The carving of the design was harder than he had initially expected. Unlike when you created a fairth the material took to the paper, but now he was taking from the ring, making each detail as unique as he could. Each design was like a snowflake, as no two were ever the same.

Them moment that he felt the last band connect to the first he ceased the flow of magic and opened his eyes. He picked the ring up from the table and began to examine it, and a smile began to spread across his face. It had turned out perfectly, better than what he had imagined.

_You did well Little One. I am sure that she will love it._

_Thank you Saphira. _

_Now, I only to finish the other one. _He thought as he pulled a second orb from his pouch.

* * *

><p>Arya had finally left Nasuada and Katrina in search of Eragon, arguing that Nasuada had spent too long from her duties on her sake and should return before she was needed. She could tell that her friend would have rather stayed, but that she had seen the wisdom of her words and bid both the elf and human goodbye.<p>

Arya and Katrina had left the rooms that had been gifted to herself, Roran and their son. Katrina soon left her as well, joking that she needed to find Roran before he and Murtagh caused any further trouble. Arya nodded her understanding and then searched out with her mind for her mate, she soon found him in the courtyard of the palace with Saphira and Firnen.

"You are a curious creature." A voice said as she turned a corner, causing her to look up in surprise, before a small smile graced her features.

"Angela." Arya greeted with a nod.

Angela regarded the elf with a raised eyebrow. "You are not curious as to why you are curious"

Arya smirked. "I am sure you will tell me whether I ask you the reason or not."

Angela threw her head back and laughed. "I think you know me to well your ex- majesty."

The two began to walk, Solembum in his cat form following behind the both of them. Arya regarded her companion for a moment before speaking. "Will you tell me or not."

Angela smirked. "I only wished for you to ask." She said causing Arya to roll her eyes. "I do believe that you are the first elf to agree to marriage. You were also the first ambassador of your people, yet you act more human than elf at times, and you are a rider. As I said, a curious creature."

Arya eyed her old friend for a moment before she nodded. "I could say the same for you. You are a mystery Angela."

"What fun would life be without a little mystery?" Angela said with a smirk.

"I have known you for years, and yet I still feel as if I hardly know you at all." Arya declared. They both came to a stop as they stood just under the archway leading to the courtyard. Arya could just make out the form of Eragon as he lounged on Saphira's foreleg as she and Firnen rested in the sun.

Her smirk grew even larger. "Everyone is allowed their secrets. I just have more than most."

Arya remembered her the talks she had had with Nasuada of her time as Galbatorix prisoner, of his talking of the Seer. She had her own assumptions of who it was, and Eragon tended to agree with her. She thought to ask Angela, but knew she would never receive the answer. Instead she asked. "Is this why you are here?" She asked, motioning between herself and Eragon.

"Partly." Angela answered.

"And the other reason?" Arya asked.

"I'm sure you'll learn soon enough. For now, I think I will visit with Elva, it has been some time since I have seen her and would like to see how she has progressed." Angela said as she turned to leave.

"If she is not with Nasuada then I would check the gardens. She has grown fond of the boy that tends the flowers." Arya called after her.

Angela turned to look at her for a moment, a surprised look on her face for an instant then schooled her features and nodded.

Arya smirked, proud that she had surprised the witch before she walked into the courtyard. As she came closer she saw Eragon open his eyes and smile up at her, which she easily returned. He sat up from his position, and with an amused look said. "I see you finally got away from Angela.

"She wished to visit with Elva." Eragon nodded. She began to sit next to him but Eragon stopped her. She raised an eyebrow in question as he moved from Saphira leg to kneel in front of her.

"When I asked you to marry me, there was something that I forgot to do." Eragon said.

"And what's that?" Arya asked amusement clearly covering her voice.

"This." Eragon said as he pulled the ring that he had created earlier that day from his pouch. He took her hand, and placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

Arya extracted her hand from his and began to examine her new ring. It was a golden band, intricately covered in a vine like pattern that was colored in two different colors, one vine was a forest green while the other was a light blue. The carvings seemed to match the ones that covered the sheath of Tamerlein, though upon closer inspection she could tell that each of the vines were different while those that rested on her swords sheath each seemed to possess the same appearance.

She looked back up and smiled at Eragon. "Its beautiful. Thank you Eragon."

"The giving of rings is not a usual trait with my people. More than not it is a trait that the more wealthy of families practice, and there are those that will pass a family heirloom down to the newest member of the family. But I felt that you deserved one of you own, it is an example of my feelings for you, and only you."

Arya nodded, then looked back down at the ring, and began to trace the designs with her right hand. "Who did you get to create the design, I would like to thank them." She asked as she looked back up to him again, to see that he was smirking. "You made it?"

Eragon nodded. "I did." He eyed Saphira for a moment. "Though there was someone that was unsure I would be able to." In response Saphira blew smoke at him.

"Though that is not all that I did, do you remember the rings I gave to Roran and Katrina on their wedding day"

Arya nodded. "You placed spells upon them so that they would never have to worry on the others safety again. Did you do the same with this?"

Eragon nodded as he placed his hand in the pouch and pulled the second ring out. "I did, with both of them. Unlike with Roran and Katrina's ours can aide in communicating with each other when we are too far for our minds to reach the other. They will alert the other to if either of us is injured and will aide us in finding the other. Finally I placed a spell that, in times of need will heal small injuries, just enough to hopefully make a difference."

Arya chuckled, wanting tell him that she did not need to worry about her, that she could take care of herself. But she was flattered and happy to know that he still wished to look out for and protect her. She then reached out with her hand and took the ring that he was holding from him only to place it on his own finger like had done to her.

The two stood staring at each other for a moment before Eragon bent down and kissed her. They stood there for a moment, content in each others embrace, not caring who saw until someone behind them coughed.

With a sigh they pulled apart and turned to see that Murtagh was staring at them, looking apologetic.

"We have a problem." He said.

Eragon grew serious in an instant, worried that one of the cities that he deployed his students to had been attacked.

"We don't know how, but somehow Orrin and his army has been able to slip past most of our cities unnoticed."

Eragon's eyes widened in shock and alarm. "Where are they now?"

Murtagh sighed and ran his right hand through his hair before he growled. "Helgrind, they were able to reach Helgrind before we could stop them."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After spending twenty years away from the land Eragon had begun to forget exactly how long it could take to mobilize the warriors of the Varden. What should have taken only a day and half on dragonback to reach Dras'Leona was quickly becoming a week as the full might of the Varden marched on the city.

He wished that he could have flown ahead, to meet with his students and as well as the Elven spellcasters that were with them. It still baffled him that these shadow riders had the strength to hide an entire army from his students, but he had yet to learn their full abilities. The thought that they could accomplish such a feat was terrifying, if they were capable of accomplishing such a feat, what else were they capable of?

For the sixth time during the journey from the capital to Dras 'Leona he cursed the slowness of traveling with such a large force. He cursed Nasuada and King Dathedr for requesting that he, Arya, and Murtagh and their dragons stay with their forces. He cursed the two day delay of waiting for the elves to arrive, and the delay of organizing and preparing their war machines.

He knew the importance, knew that he and his students could not accomplish defeating Orrin men, as well as the Shadow Riders on their own. Perhaps one day, decades into the future when their numbers were what they once were, but not today. They needed the aid of the people of the land, and that meant having to wait for them. But it did not mean that he had to like the waiting.

_There. _Saphira said, and he looked up, covering his eyes against the sun. In the distance, the spires of Helgrind rose into the sky, piercing the low hanging clouds, and he allowed himself a grim smile of satisfaction. They had finally made it after four five days after receiving the message of Orrins march on the city.

He looked to his left where Firnen flew, his wings flapping slightly harder to match Saphira's sudden burst of speed. Arya sat upon the shoulder blades of Firnen in her dark brown saddle, a gift from Eragon and Saphira on Firnen's tenth hatching day. Her midnight black hair swept behind her, only slightly held in place by the strip of green cloth that had taken the place of he crown.

Below them Thorn and Murtagh walked amongst the people of the Varden, never leaving the side of Nasuada. They had yet to fly the past two days, and Eragon knew that it was due to the threat on Nasuada's life. Their first night after leaving the capital, a man loyal to Orrin had attempted to take her life, and would have succeeded had it not been for Elva and the wards that Murtagh had put in place. It had taken every ounce of strength Eragon possessed to hold Murtagh back while Arya sought answers from the assailant before his brother could take his life. Since then, Nasuada had not been out of site of her husband for more than a minute at a time.

As they drew ever closer to the ominous spired peaks of Hegrind two shapes rose from the city of Dras 'Leona, and quickly made their way for their party. Eragon squinted against the sun, sure that the beings could only be his students, but unsure of exactly which of his students were coming to meet them.

As the sun shown off the scales of the two dragons Eragon was able to better make out their colors, one a glittering bronze, the other a bright orange. Without looking he knew almost every eye of the Vardens men and women were on him, and reaching out with his mind said. _It is Gastakv and Tellus, as well as Vancir and Lornia. Wait here, Arya and I shall meet them. _

Murtagh looked to Nasuada for a moment, and she rolled her eyes before making a shooing motion at him. He grinned at her for a moment before Thorn shot off into the sky. _We come as well brother. _

They met each other halfway, the black form of Helgrind casting a shadow over them as they hovered on the currents of wind off to its right.

Gastakv banged his right hand against his breast and bared his throat to Eragon, while Vancir performed the elvish greeting. "Masters." Gastakv bellowed as a smile overtook his features.

"It is good to see you arrived well Masters, all of you. Though, we expected you sooner."

Eragon scowled. "Had we not traveled with the Varden as we did we would have been here long before now."

"That may be, but it was important that we stayed with them." Murtagh muttered, his gaze going back to Nasuada for a moment before returning it to the others. "What is the situation here?"

Gastakv and Vancir looked at each other for a moment, as if to decide who it would be to inform them of the situation they faced. Before they could, Lorina, Vancirs orange female dragon spoke for them.

_The Surdan kings numbers reach to five thousand men as far as we have been able to tell._

Arya sounded stunned as she asked. "Surda has no such number of people at his disposal for warriors. Where has he found the men?"

Gastakv growled, low and menacing, as he bared his teeth and lowered his head. "Master Blodhgarm believes that he has enslaved the people of the islands to the west of Surda, as well as the people of the Wandering Tribes to fight for him."

Murtagh scowled. "Nasuada will not be happy to learn that her own people have been enslaved to do Orrin's bidding."

"How did we not know of this sooner?" Eragon asked, looking to Murtagh and Arya more so than his students for an answer.

Arya seemed about to answer, but Murtagh had beat her to it. "We have been unable to reach an old friend of Nasuada's that has been acting as I ambassador to the tribes for some time now. It is not unusual to happen, and we had thought nothing of it. But if they have been enslaved than this could explain the reason for our lack of communication."

Eragon nodded, then turned back to his students. "Where is it that Orrin has set his camp?"

Vancir turned in his saddle, a deep black leather that he had finished crafting a month before they had set out for Alagesia, and pointed a long pale finger to the southeast of the city. "They have set their camp a mile and a half from the cities eastern wall."

Eragon nodded. "Return to the others and inform them of our arrival. I want to speak with Orik and your father Gastakv before we go any further."

Gastakv and Vancir nodded and bowed slightly in their saddles before Tellus and Lorina both turned and quickly flew back to the city. With the two gone Eragon turned to Arya and Murtagh, and his brother nodded, understanding what he was about to ask of him. "I shall inform Nasuada and Dathedr. We shall join the both of you momentarily."

Eragon nodded, and watched as Thorn curled his wings into his side and dove back down towards the men of the Varden, extending them at the last moment before he could crash into the ground. Eragon watched them a moment before Saphira turned and began to make her way for the city, her wings beating hard as she quickened her pace. Firnen and Arya followed behind, and out of the corner of his eye, as the past Helgrind he could see the full scale of Orrins force, and his eye's hardened. War had come again.

* * *

><p>I know, its not as long as I would have liked, especially after how long I've gone without writing. Things have gotten hectic lately, my Criminal Justice class seems to have a paper due every week, not to mention that both my criminal justice and math class professors are making us take a test every week. I got midterms this week, but decided to take a small break from studying and needed to get this off my shoulders (which has been there for the past week), gonna try and get some writing done again tomorrow night and this weekend, and hopefully will have another up next week as I have the week off for spring break. Hopefully you all like this, and it can tied you over till the next one.<p> 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Silence reigned as those assembled within the hall of the governor's palace absorbed all that had been said. Eragon closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples, trying, and failing to fight off the headache that was brewing behind his eyes. To think that Orrin could sneak five thousand men past two cities, which not only held his students but their elven teachers, many of whom were sufficiently skilled at sensing the approach of a person, undetected.

The thought of just how powerful these corrupted were riders terrified him, but he would not allow his fears to show, nor would he allow them to dictate his actions. Nasuada, he knew from the look on her face was having trouble coming to terms with what it was they were facing. Her apparent fear had already affected the men that had seen the look she carried, and Eragon knew that their fear had only doubled knowing that she was unsure. He would not allow himself to cause the same in others, he had to be strong, if not for himself, then for those under him.

Looking at Arya he could see the usual stoic expression that she always gave when around others. But he knew, just by looking at her, and the feelings that she was giving off that she was at least at a level of speechlessness. But like him, she would not allow her feelings to show. It slightly reminded him of the way she acted years ago, before he had left Alagaesia, when they were still fighting Galbatorix.

Orik, was by far the easiest to read. His right hand continued to clasp and unclasp Volund while his left continuously stroked at his beard. He was agitated, Eragon knew, but he would not ask for the cause. If his foster brother wished to inform him of his thoughts then he would wait for him to do so. Murtagh was much the same. He had not stopped his pacing of the hall, and Eragon was sure that if he did not he would begin to create his own indenture in the stone.

Nar Garzvhog, stood by the window of the hall, his powerful arms crossed and his head lowered, as if he was ready to charge an opponent at a moments notice, spearing them with his mighty horns. Dathedr was perhaps the hardest of them all to read, as Eragon had not known the newly appointed Elven king all that long. He sat, to the left of Arya, his hands clasped in front of himself on top of the marble table, and eyed them all, his gaze impassive..

_Sitting there in silence will get you no where closer to reaching the answer than Orik's shouting did when you first arrived._ Saphira said, and through their link he could see her resting in a courtyard of the palace, with eight other dragons surrounding her.

_What would you have us do then?_ Eragon asked, and he shifted in his seat, trying to wake his leg that had fallen asleep.

_Nothing. _Was her reply.

_Nothing, what do you mean by nothing?_ He asked stunned, and the others turned to look at him as he pushed out of his seat and stood, Arya giving him a concerned look. He waved them off.

_We won't know for sure how they accomplished what they did, no matter how hard we look for the answer. Our time would be better spent devising a way of fighting them off. _

_Saphira speaks the truth Eragon. _Umaroth's Eldunari said, and Eragon almost jumped in shock, having forgotten that they were always with him.

_Umaroth-elda, what would you have us do. If these Riders can accomplish a task such as they did, then what could we do to oppose them. I cannot see a way for us to prevail this time. _

Umaroth was silent for a moment, and Eragon stood there, his hands gripping the back of his chair as he stared forward, giving the elder dragon the time to think of an answer. When he finally did speak, his words held great weight in their importance.

_I cannot see them succeeding in such a thing as they did on their own, but together there is no telling what powers they possess and what they can accomplish. My advice to you, Eragon Kingkiller, Master of the Dragon Riders, is to separate them. Only then will you stand a chance in succeeding. _

Eragon nodded, knowing that Umaroth was right, but unsure of how to go about in separating them. The being that he, Arya, and Murtagh had foot in Ilirea had taken the three of them to defeat, there was no telling if the same would happen again. His students would have to work together, there was no way around that fact, they would have to fight these beings. He wished he was sure that they could accomplish the feat, he was sure of their skills, but he knew that their was no telling if they were yet strong enough.

He ran his hand through his hair, his eyes closed as the headache continued, and then he nodded his head and looked back up. The others were looking at him, and he knew that they were expecting him to have come up with a solution. He had, but he doubted it would be the answer that they needed.

Just as he was about to tell them of what it was that he, Saphira, and Umaroth had come up with someone began to pound on the large oaken door to the room. Nasuada turned, her and turned to the man that guarded the door, indicating to him to open the door. He did, and Jarsha ran into the room panting, his knees bent as he attempted to rest. Eragon went to him, knelling before the man so that he could look him in the eye and asked. "What is it, what is wrong?"

He panted, once, twice more before straightening himself, and pointed towards the wall that Orrins forces stood behind. "A runner…King Orrin sent a runner to the gates. He requests your presence, and that of the other rulers of the land. He wishes to speak with you."

Eragon nodded, and drew forth an apple that rested in a bowl on the table and handed it to Jarsha. "Thank you Jarsha. Now, here, eat this. You will need to keep your strength up."

Jarsha took the apple and immediately took a bite from it. He thanked Eragon for his kindness then left the room. With him now gone Eragon turned to look at the others, and found that Dathedr was rising from his seat, and that Garzvhog was already making his way for the door. Arya walked up to him, Murtagh and Nasuada close behind her, and they began to make their way for the door.

Nasuada, Orik, Garzvhog, and Dathedr began to make their way for the main entrance of the city, but Eragon quickly stopped them. It would be easier, and quicker, if they were to take their dragons, a thought that made Orik pale slightly. If they were in any other situation, Eragon was sure that he would have laughed at the look on the Dwarfs face.

Garzvhog however declined the offer, and began to run through the city. Eragon watched him go for a moment, before turning and following the others into the courtyard.

Ismira and Helen met him halfway to Saphira, having run to him from their own dragons. "Master, what is going on? Helen asked, her long blond hair almost obscuring the faint look of fear in her green eyes.

Eragon stopped, and he turned to look at his student. Helen was the youngest of his students, though she was perhaps the most energetic of them all, and to see her in such a state almost broke his heart. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and lightly squeezed it in reassurance. "Nothing important as of yet. We have been asked to speak with King Orrin, that is all."

"The fighting has not started?" Ismira asked, and behind her he could see his other students coming closer to hear what he had to say.

He shook his head, and the dragon circlet upon his head kept most of his hair from whipping about due to the action. "Not yet. But be ready, I am not sure when it will begin."

Vancir nodded, and the dwarf Owarf stomped his armored foot against the ground. "We shall be ready Master, they shall not catch us off our guard."

Eragon nodded, pride swelling within him, as well as Saphira at the declaration. "I know they will not. Now I must go. While I am gone stay on guard, we don't want the enemy sneaking into the city as they did to the edge of it."

His students nodded, and their dragons stood from their resting place, as if the act would make them more alert. Eragon cast one more look at them before running off to Saphira, and vaulted himself onto her back, using her scales and spikes to help himself climb. He then turned to Orik, and helped him into the saddle as well, and showed him were to strap himself into her new saddle.

Sure that everyone was strapped in Saphira, Firnen and Thorn took off, quickly gaining altitude before they began to circle the city. From their vantage point they had easily found Orrin, he was sitting astride his white horse, a good forty yards away from both armies.

As soon as Saphira spotted him she pulled her wings into her sides and then began to plummet, causing Orik to let out a curse. She released her wings at the last moment, and pulled herself out of the dive before landing with a thud. Orrins horse looked as if he wanted nothing more than to run, but he kept it in place, his hands tight on the reigns.

He glared as Eragon jumped from Saphira's back and the others began to land as well. He helped Orik down, and watched as Arya did the same with Dathedr and Murtagh with Nasuada, and only then did he turn to Orrin.

The Surdan king was glaring at the all, the Eragon could sense that he was giving himself and Nasuada the most intense looks. He stepped forward, and his armor reflected the sun, sending blue rays against the ground and on the others.

Orrin snarled as one of the rays hit him in the eye, but he did not attempt to block it. He eyed Eragon, and his eyes went to the dragon circlet that rested upon his head, to the blue armor that seemed to cover his entire body. His eyes roamed over the intricately carved breastplate, to the pauldrons that protected his shoulders, as well as the Tasset belt that protected his upper legs, every ounce of the armor was the same shade of sapphire as Saphira.

His glare intensified as he leveled his gaze on Eragon and said. "Welcome home Kingkiller."


	32. Authors Note 2

Sorry that this isn't an update, but been having some health and family issues lately. Just found out a couple of weeks ago that my half-sister had passed away, and on the same day found out that I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Due to this, I've had multiple tests done, and two surgeries, another happening tomorrow all within the last 4 weeks. I'll be starting chemo on Wednesday, and from what I'm going to be resting a lot. Going to try and get some writing done soon, as I don't want to leave this story where it is and finish it, but not sure when that will be. So please, stick with me, this will get finished, just don't know when.


	33. Chapter 31

Alright I'm back. First of all I want to thank everyone for their well wishes and support. It really means more to me than you will ever know. Things are going pretty well right now, surprisingly enough the chemo hasn't really been affecting me like I thought it would. I'm half way done now, and have yet to lose my hair, haha. Hopefully you all like the new chapter, and I'll try to get some more done soon, but I have started another story at the moment, which in some small ways has helped me through the process. If you all would like maybe check it out as well. Again thanks for the support, and hopefully you all like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Eragon nodded and bowed his head slight, and his voice remained level as he responded. "It his good to be home again your Majesty. I have greatly missed Alagaesia."

Orrin scuffed. "Not enough it would seem until your master's call."

Eragon bowed his head, neither denying the remark nor accepting it. "My students and my duties to the dragons take precedence. But I cannot allow a blind eye, nor can I do nothing while the land has need of my aide."

Orrin snarled as his eyes left Eragon's and made contact with Nasuada's. "What reason does the land give for you to return. We live in a world of peace, we have since your defeat of the Black King."

"The fact Orrin, that you command the five thousand men at your back would counter that comment." Nasuada said, her eyes narrowing as she left Murtagh's side and made her way to stand before Orrin beside Eragon.

"You have brought this on yourself, _my Queen._" Orrin snarled again, and his eyes had taken on a sudden crazed look.

Trying to diffuse the suddenly tense situation, and possibly put a stop to the bloodshed before it could start Eragon stepped in. "How so Orrin, what has Nasuada done to bring war once again upon the land and its people?"

Behind them the pounding of feet could be heard, and they all turned to look for the cause. Nar Garzvhog had finally arrived, his head bowed as he charged towards them. He soon came to a stop and took a place beside Orik and Dathedr, but his head did not rise, and his horns remained almost leveled with Orrin. Suddenly a sound drew all of their attention back to Orrin.

Orrin threw his head back and laughed, the sound of which was so crazed that Eragon was sure that the hairs on the back of his neck had begun to stand on end. "What has she done you ask, oh glorious leader of the Riders. She has taken from me which is rightfully mine. She robbed me of my right to lead the peoples of this land, and she took what she had given the people of Surda. It should not come as surprise that things have come to this. She has brought this war on herself!"

"You must see the taking of Feinster was done to protect the port cities of the land. You sent pirates out to pillage Orrin, and you thought there would be no recourse. That nothing would be done to put an end to it." Eragon argued, and he had to fight to reign in his growing temper.

"Piracy, ha!" Orrin laughed. "You call what was done piracy, but I call it aggressive negotiations. The people of those cities did not want what we traded with them, and asked for ludicrous prices for their own goods. What I did was to teach them a lesson that the people of Surda are not to be treated so lightly, that we are not a joke."

"Your men killed innocent men and women and children Orrin. I had no other choice but to take action!" Nasuada all but screamed. Quitter she asked. "What has become you Orrin, the two of us, we use to be the best of friends. What has happened to cause you to become my enemy?"

Orrin threw his hands out and gestured to the city behind them. "That, that has caused the rift between the two of us. It should have been my right to rule the people. But as in everything you stole that right from me, just as you had stolen the favor of my father when we were young." He all but spat.

Nasuada looked almost surprised, and slightly perplexed at that statement. "Orrin, I don't know what it is your talking about."

"Like hell you do Nasuada! My father loved you, never once didn't take a chance to tell me that he wished I was more like the great Nasuada. You were dedicated, you always knew what you wanted. You were not royal, but you held an air about you that my father found impressive in its brilliance. I on the other hand was none of those things. To him I was foolish, I was naive, and I was obsessed in my views on science and my experiments. He wished you were his daughter, that you would take my place and rule my people. MY PEOPLE, THAT YOU WOULD TAKE MY GODS GIVEN RIGHT!"

"So, there is the reason for everything. Jealousy." Nasuada all but spat.

"No, no, not jealousy. Not now, perhaps before, but not now. No, I do what I do because I can, and should. I do what I do to take what is rightfully mine, what has always been mine. The future kings of this land will not belong to your house Nasuada, but to the house of Langfeld, as was always intended."

Orik, unable to keep quiet a moment longer exploded at that. "The land belongs to not one man Orrin. Know that if you do this, you sign away the rights to your life, and it will be mine own hammer that shall deliver the fatal blow!"

Eragon placed a calming hand on his foster brothers chest, attempting to get him to stand down. "How have you done this Orrin? There is no way that you could have reached Dras'Leona without being detected."

Orrin laughed again, and his madness swept through them, ringing in their ears. "I have much to thank your kind for that. I found them, alone, and mad, and gave them purpose again. Purpose to change this land for the better, to do as was their right, as was their duty."

Eragon blinked, surprised. Then his surprise turned to anger, and he attempted to force Orrin to understand. "You think you control them, but you don't. Once this is over Orrin, if you win, they will not remain with you. They will dispose of you, there will be no more need of you. And then they will spread across this land like a plague, and destroy everything that is good about it. They will remodel the land, re shape it in their own image. Galbatorix rule will be made to look as if a child sat upon the thrown next to what they will do!"

"We have an agreement amongst ourselves. They will not break it, they cannot."

He sounded so sure of himself that for a moment Eragon was caught off guard. "What agreement have you made."

Orrin smiled. "Alagaesia shall be mine, and New Vroengard theirs."


	34. Chapter 32

So, I finally got some good news from my doctor. I just had my sixth chemo session two weeks ago, and because of that had to do another PET Scan to check the status of my cancer. When I went to the doctor for blood work last week I was told that the cancer had really decreased in size. The sugar levels of the cells had gone from 15 at the beginning down to 3. Which ultimately means that, I am currently in remission!

Chapter 32

Eragon and Saphira stood in front of their students, surveying each and every one of them as they either lightly spared, or sat meditating. The air was tense, how could it not be he mused. For their students the battle they were about to face would be their first and possibly their last.

Perhaps it was too much to ask of them, too much to put on their shoulders. He knew from experience what it was like to be plunged into war without being ready, what it could, and what it would do to you. He scratched at his back, trying to alleviate the phantom itch that always seemed to plague him, the same one that had always plagued him since he was changed and his scar had been removed. He wondered if his students would soon carry a scar like the one he had. He hoped they would never have to.

Beside him Arya placed a hand on his bicep and he turned to look at her. She had a serious look on her face, ready for battle at a moment's notice, but yet under the mask, he could see that she was concerned, and perhaps slightly worried. Whether it was for herself, him, or for everyone else he did not know, but he knew she was worried.

He opened his mind to her, and through the link attempted to send her a series of comforting thoughts, just as Saphira had always seemed to do for him. She jumped slightly causing him to wince at startling her, but then she turned and nodded, a slight smile on her face. In return she sent him thoughts of appreciation and strength and love, and he smiled in return.

Whether she knew it or not she had always been a source of strength for him, always there for him, always pushing him to be better. When he was younger he had wanted to grow stronger so he could better protect her, and then he had wanted to beat her. But now, now he still wanted to protect her, but yet wanted to again create a world that they could have together. A world that together they could protect, and perhaps one day raise a family in. He smiled at the thought of raising a family together with Arya; he could just picture having a daughter with Arya's features, and perhaps his eyes. He would like that.

But before that could even become a possibility they had to stop Orrin and the Dark Riders. With them still alive none of his dreams, everything he hoped for would never be able to come to pass. They would remain figments of his dreams, thoughts of things to come that would haunt his ever waking slumber night after night, just as thoughts of Arya herself had done for the past twenty years.

_Do not dwell on tomorrow Little One. _Saphira said, as she brushed her consciousness with his own.

Eragon smiled as he recognized her favorite saying and advice. T_hink on today, for tomorrow may never come. I know Saphira. But I cannot hope to think of a future with Arya, you know it's all I've ever wanted. _

_I do, and the future you want, it will come to pass Little One. It will come in time, but do not push for it to come before it is time. You have Arya, the future you want with her, it shall be yours, but for now be happy. _Saphira said, and Eragon agreed with her. But he couldn't help but to picture having a family to call his own one day.

_It is time Little One._ Saphira said, and before Eragon could ask her what she meant, she sent him an image of the Eldunari.

He turned to her fully this time, almost pulling out of Arya's embrace as he did so. _Are you sure they are ready for the information, for the duty that comes with the knowledge._

Saphira held her head high and nodded as she gazed at their students. Each of them had turned to look at them, almost as if they understood that something was transpiring and it had to do with them. None of them could know the weight of knowledge and duty that was about to be placed upon them. _I do, they are ready. We cannot send them into the battle with the hearts of my brethren and not inform them of their importance, of their power and existence. _

Eragon turned to gaze at his students, and for once he had to see them as they were, and not who they had been. They were no longer the young inexperienced Riders that they had been upon arriving on New Vroengard. They had each grown into their roles, each far wiser and far more talented then he and Saphira had been when they had been told of the Eldunari.

He could trust them, he knew that, not one of them would use the Eldunari for their own gain. They would each protect them until their dying breath. But he did not wish to burden them with the knowledge as he had been; he wanted to shield them for as long as he could. But he knew to do so would only cause trouble. The ancient dragons could teach them, could aid them far more than he or the elves could ever dream of doing, and perhaps that was only right.

He turned to look at Arya and then Murtagh who stood on his other side, and informed the both of them of his and Saphira's thoughts. They were both surprised, Murtagh slightly more so than Arya. He fought the idea at first, afraid that no matter how trustworthy the young Riders were that one of them would come to covet the power. Eragon argued that would not happen, and Arya backed him, stating that none of them would do so.

She did not know the students as well as Eragon did, only the two elves and Ismira from when she had trained them herself, but she knew that they would not use the power for their own gain. Eragon had taught them the selflessness that had to be present in the Riders lives, and they had all taken that to heart. Murtagh had reluctantly agreed, but stated that he would be keeping a watchful eye, and Eragon, not wanting to argue had agreed.

Raising his voice he called his students to them, as well as their dragons. They did so, each of them eyeing one another as if the person beside them held the answers to what was happening.

Eragon took a moment to steal himself for what was about to happen. Saphira sent feelings of comfort to him and Arya took his hand and squeezed, and he felt some of his discomfort once again leave him. "Before we are to go into battle, there is one last thing you must learn, one last secret. It is our most sacred of secrets and must be protected above everything else." Eragon began.

Helen raised her hand, as she normally did when she was nervous and asked. "What is it Master?"

Eragon turned to look at her, then turned to eye Saphira. "It is not my place tell it."

Saphira took a step forward and everyone turned their attention to her. She blinked, and then blew out a puff of smoke that swirled around them as it was carried away by the wind that had begun to pick up. _The place is mine, and that of my kind. For it is our secret, and ours alone to tell. It is from us that Galbatorix once gained his power, and it was from the Dragons that we were able to defeat the Oath-Breaker!_

Vancir turned to the dwarf Owarf and then to Gastakv, sure that as they were the oldest students that they may have known what it was that Saphira was talking about, but they looked just as surprised as he did. "What do you mean Master? At the time of Galbatorix rule Shurikan and Glaedr were the only dragons alive, until you and Thorn-elda hatched."

Saphira snorted and another puff of smoke escaped her nostrils. _Many of the dragons Galbatorix slew during his purge of our order still live, and served him against their will and power._

Owarf cursed and Linora looked stunned as she eyed the dragons, then turned her attention to her own dragon. "How? How could the dragons have served Galbatorix if he had killed them?" It surprised Eragon to almost hear her voice take on an almost hysterical tone. Linora was always so calm, she had always reminded him of Arya slightly in the way that she could keep her cool mask in place. And then he had to remind himself that she was still young, and had not had the many years to master the façade like Arya had.

Saphira turned her attention to the dragons that stood behind their riders, and seemed to be speaking to them now, more so than anyone else. _Unlike with most every creature to walk this land a dragon's conscious does not solely reside within the skull. There is within our chest a hard gemlike object, similar to that of our scales. It is called the Eldunari, which means "the heart of hearts."_

_When a dragon hatches their Eldunari is clear and lusterless. It usually remains so all through their life and would dissolve along with their corpse when they die. However, if it is our wish, we can transfer our consciousness into the Eldunari. It will then acquire the same color of our scales and begin to glow like a coal. If a dragon has done this, the Eldunari will outlast the decay of the flesh and their essence will live on indefinitely. A dragon can also disgorge their Eldunari while they may yet still live. It is through this means that the body and consciousness of the dragon exist separately and yet still remain linked. This can be extremely useefull in certain circumstances, but to do this exposes us to great dangers. For whoever holds our Eldunari holds our very soul in their hands. With it, they could force us to do their bidding, no matter how vile, as Galbatorix demonstrated. _

She paused, and allowed the new information to be absorbed. Each of their students were looking at their dragons in a new light now, as if they had not known them before and they were only now fully beginning to understand them.

"Know that we did not inform you before not because we did not trust you, but because we wanted to protect you." Eragon said, and everyone turned to stare at him, hurt in most of their eyes.

"Protect us. From what!" Gastkv growled.

"From yourselves." Eragon answered.

_Wild dragons would learn about the Eldunari from an elder dragon when he was old enough to understand the full implications of its use. This way they would not transfer themselves into their heart of hearts before they were ready, or fully understood the implications of doing so. With Riders it is different. Your bond is new, and you must learn to trust yourselves. In your youth, you may wish to impress your rider, or to better gain their trust by disgorging their Eldunari. When we give them up, we are giving away our very selves, and trusting our lives in another. We cannot and should not take it so lightly, doing so will change their life for the rest of their existence._

"Do you still have your heart within you master?" Ismira asked as she stared at Saphira.

Saphira eyed her for a moment, and then nodded. _I do, but remember young one, it is not a question to ask lightly of a dragon but your own partner. Do not do so again. _Ismira nodded feeling slightly chagrined.

Saphira then went on to explain how the Eldunari worked and the advantages of disgorging them. Their students stood in rapt attention, each one devouring and absorbing every bit of new information they could get. And then, when she had finally concluded Eragon introduced them to Glaedr and the other Eldunari.

As he stood back and observed them getting acquainted with their new masters, he thought that perhaps it was a good decision after all. That perhaps things would turn out in their favor because of it. At least, he hoped so.


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was odd, and yet somehow comforting, Eragon thought in a slightly morbid way, to see the members of the Varden readying themselves for war once again. As he made his way through the men, Saphira following off to his left where there was less chance of stepping on someone or something, he eyed the preparations that were being made. Men and dwarves were sharpening their blades and axes, while the Urgals chanted a war song and pounded their massive fists against their chests every few beats. They passed a number of Elves who were muttering spells of healing into the gems that they would keep upon themselves and placed their protective wards about themselves. And every so often a cat would run between his feet and he knew that the Werecats had finally arrived, though he did not know of their numbers.

While he knew that the sight of the armored men should unsettle him, knew that he shouldn't take comfort in the looks that were etched on their faces, he did. It surprised him with the ease that he fell back into the life that he had once known. The sense of belonging among the ranks of soldiers filled him, and as he did with his students, he felt as if he was among family. The thought of war, as always concerned him, but now it seemed as if he had finally accepted it, as it would seem the men had.

He paused to watch as a group of men, some looking no older then Roran had been during the war with Galbatorix, were instructed in the best way to deal a quick death blow. His eyes narrowed slightly as more than one of the men made a mistake that would more than likely end up with their own death. He began to make his way into the small training ring that had been set up, but Saphira sent him a mental shake of her head.

He turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him, but at something, or rather someone that was behind him. He turned, and his eyes widened before narrowing. His cousin, garbed for battle, was quickly making his way to him. Roran raised his right arm and waved, while his other hand held his helm.

"Roran, what do you think you are doing?" His surprise colored his voice, making him sound slightly more upset than he actually was.

"Eragon, you know me. You know that I can't sit back and twiddle my thumbs while there is something that I can do to help." Roran said as he placed a hand on the cyan blue shoulder guards.

"Roran, just over a week ago you were dying. I don't think its wise what you are planning to do." Eragon argued as he shrugged his cousins hand off his shoulder.

Rorans eyes narrowed as he stared his cousin down. "Eragon, I am fine, you saw to that. You and I both know that I dealt with worse during the war."

Roran had him there, but he still did not wish to see him enter the battle, not in the condition that he was in. "What does Katrina, or Garrok think of this?"

Rorans eyes softened at the mention of his family. "They're not happy, but they both understand."

Eragon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I cannot dissuade you?"

Roran smiled slightly. "You cannot dissuade me."

"At least let me place wards about you." Eragon said as he began to raise his hand, preparing to cast the needed spells.

Roran grabbed his wrist before he could raise it any further and shook his head. "Don't, something tells me you will need the energy."

Eragon growled, his frustration taking him over. "Dammit Roran, this is not something that you will question. I will allow you to fight, but only if you allow me this!"

"You can not tell me what I can and cannot do Eragon. You are not my master." Roran argued, his eyes narrowing as he glared at his cousin.

"If I must, I will put you to sleep, and have someone return you to the palace until the battle is over! At least then I will know that you are in relative safety."

For almost a minute they stood staring at each other, neither saying a word as their shoulders shook as they too sharp breaths. Then, Roran seemed to have come to a realization and seemed to deflate before nodding. "Go ahead, do it. But do not put too many, I do not want to be the reason something happens to you."

Eragon relaxed, and nodded, before raising his hand and muttering a few quick words under his breath. When he was done he gave his cousin a small smile. "Do not worry, you won't be."

_Stronghammer, you have no need to worry for Eragon's safety with me at his side. It is Orrin and his men that have need to worry this day. _Saphira said, broadcasting her thought's to the both of them.

Roran chuckled, and held his arm before his eyes to shield them from the sun as he gazed up at Saphira. "Everyone should worry when they have to face such a fearsome creature as you."

Saphira snorted, causing a puff of smoke to escape her nostrils. _Flattery will get you no where with me Stronghammer._

Roran grinned and laughed this time. "No, only mead will."

Saphira eyed Roran for a moment, before a deep grating chuckle was heard, causing Eragon to grin. It was then, at that moment that an aging man, with long greying hair quickly came their way. Roran looked puzzled, unsure of who the man was and his hand went to the hammer that rested at his waist.

But Eragon stilled him as he took in the man appearance. Twenty years may have passed, but he could still recognize Nasuada's right hand man, Jormundur. His armor clinked with every heavy footstep that was taken, and his hair, once black had begun to turn grey, giving him a slightly skunk like appearance. And yet, he still looked to have kept the intimidating commanding presence that Eragon had remembered him possessing.

When Jormundur reached them, he quickly bowed. "Argetlem, sir. Queen Nasuada requests both of your presences at the head of the men."

"Has something happened?" Eragon asked, quickly turning serious and without waiting turned and began to make his way for the head of men. Jormundur and Roran quickly followed him, beside them Saphira was taking a much slower pace, but with her long strides she was easily keeping up.

"Nothing has happened yet, but it is only a matter of time. Her majesty wishes for you to be present when Orrin decides to attack." Jormundur said as he pushed past a group of men that were building one of the Vardens many machines of war. The man, having lost his balance turned to yell at the one responsible, though upon seeing who it was quickly turned the shade of a cherry and went back to work. The man beside him laughed, only to then be slapped in the back of the head.

For a moment all Eragon could see was a sea of men, elves, dwarves and urgals in making their way to a location or on a task that he did not know of. And then, suddenly, he could see the open fields and trenches, and off in the distance the men that Orrin led.

"Eragon." Arya's musical voice said, and he turned, a small smile overtaking his features as he laid eyes on his mate. She was standing beside Murtagh, both garbed in their own red and green rider armor. Murtagh, who had been staring off into the no mans land between the two armies turned at Arya's greeting, nodded once, and then turned his attention back to the field.

"Nasuada sent for us, where is she?" Eragon asked, as he could not find her.

Arya turned, and pointed a slim, delicate finger off to the other side of the field where Nasauda stood with Nar Garzvhog and Orik, who were making their way to them as well.

Eragon nodded, and then he and Roran went to stand beside Arya and Murtagh as they waited for the rest of their company to join them. "Have you been able to discern the location of the Dark Riders?" Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head, and Murtagh clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "They must somehow be hiding themselves like they did to reach the city. I can think of no other reason that we have yet to find them."

Suddenly the ground shook, and Roran, taken by surprise fell to one knee to steady himself. Eragon turned, looking for the source of the disturbance only to find that Saphira had laid down next to Thorn and Firnen.

"It would seem that we are only missing King Dathedr at the moment." Nasuada said as she, Orik and Nar Garzvhog came up behind them.

Nar Garzvhog grunted as he eyed Eragon, then raised his chin. "It is a good day to do battle Firesword. Svarvok smiles upon us today, for he has truly gifted us."

Eragon raised his own chin in return, showing the Kull leader his respect for him. "Hopefully he will be pleased with us when the day has ended."

Nar Garzvhog grunted in reply. "Svarvok is never pleased when the day ends. For it only means a respite, Svarvok would prefer the battle to never end."

"Then let us hope to endeavor to at least sate his hunger for battle, and hope that it is enough to last many more years to come." Nasuada said, eyeing the Kull before turning her attention from the field to Eragon. "Orrins numbers are small, his men should not pose much of a problem for us to take care of. It's the mages and his Riders that are the real threat. If you can take them out quickly, we may be able to end this without much bloodshed."

Eragon nodded, and out of the corner of his eye he could see the Elven king making his way to them. "Believe me Nasuada, there's nothing I wish more, but when it comes to Riders battling Riders, there is no telling how long a battle such as that will occur. Or if it is even possible to end this now with the power of the Shades that they possess."

"That does not mean that we will do everything we can to end this quickly. Only that it is more difficult." Murtagh muttered.

"Agreed."

Suddenly, a loud drumming could be heard from across the field, and then a trumpet was played. Eragon turned sharply, and stared as the men of Surda began to move. Before Nasuada could even give the order he, Arya and Murtagh were already running for their dragons, while Orik, Nar Garzvhog, and King Dathedr made their way for the own people.

As he neared Saphira he jumped, landing on her hind leg and quickly made his way for his saddle. As he jammed his helm upon his head he watched as Arya and Murtagh began to strap themselves in to their own saddles and began to do the same.

Before he could even buckle the last strap Saphira stood and lunged forward, and opening her powerful jaw roared. The men cheered as Thorn and Firnen joined her, and soon their own red and green flames met with her own, scaring the horses that were tied in front of them.

_Its time Saphira. _Eragon said as he pulled Brisingr from its sheath.

_We shall make them wish they had not decided to follow their foolish king._ Saphira growled.


	36. Chapter 34

Sorry for the long wait. I havent been feeling great with the last couple of my chemo treatment, and honestly didnt feel much like writing. However, two weeks ago I had my last treatment, and just last week found out that I was cancer free. Haha, kind of put me in the mood to write, not to mention that I've been feeling so much better lately didnt hurt. Haha. Going in next Tuesday for one last surgery, and happily not going to be going back to the doctor till December. So hopefully that means I'll be writing more lately, and finishing this soon. So, please stick with me a little longer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Below him the battle began as the people of the men of the Varden met the Surdan Soldiers. Eragon watched for a moment as swords met shields, as cries of pain were heard as steel met flesh. The Varden was holding the Surdan's back, their numbers far outstretching that of the opposing force, and again Eragon wandered what Orrin had hoped to gain.

Beside him Thorn swopped down and grabbed four men in his claws only through them a good thirty to forty feet, killing them instantly. He then opened his mighty jaws, and giving off a mighty roar set fire to at least ten soldiers that had standing grouped together.

He turned to his right, looking for Arya, but could not see her or Firnen in the air. He then looked down to the ground and watched as his mate and her dragon did battle among the men, Arya with her forest green blade, and Firnen with his claws and tail. The two were quite the sight, both possessing a deadly grace that held his attention.

It was then, with a sickening feeling that Eragon heard it, the sound that for close to a year and a half had hunted his dreams after the war. It was the sound of maniacal laughter, and he watched as one of the men that Arya had just cut down stood once again, and dragged his leg behind him as he advanced on Arya who had her back turned to the man.

Saphira dove at his insistence and he jumped when he was at least twenty feet from the ground, Brisingr held at his side as he landed in a crouch. He looked up, throwing out his palm with the Gedwey Ignasia on it and screamed "Letta!" stopping the man in his tracks. The mans eyes widended, but he continued to laugh, even as Eragon thrust his blade through the beings chest, and then sliced upwards cutting the man in two.

Arya turned, surprised, and then nodded in thanks. "I did not see him, Firnen and I were linked, and…"

Eragon held up his hand, and nodded in understanding. That was the drawback of fighting in that way, why he had once asked his guard of Elves and Urgals to watch his back as he and Saphira had fought as one. "I understand. Are you alright?"

Arya seemed to bristle a little at the question, the automatic answer that she was fine and could look out for herself about to be uttered. But she stopped herself and nodded. She understood Eragon's concern, perhaps now that they were mates more than ever. "I am fine."

Eragon nodded, even as he parried a strike, and thrust Brisingr through another man. Saphira reached out, extending her massive neck and chomped down on a man that had attended on running past her. "That is good."

"Argetlam!" Eragon heard a man shout, and he turned, raising both his shield in order to defend himself, as well as Brisingr to attack. His eyes found a man, standing in front of him, and watched in amazement as he threw down as his sword and shield, as well as removing his helm. "Argetlam, I surrender."

Eragon's eyes widened slightly, but then he couldn't help himself from allowing a small smile over take his features. He turned and pointed towards their camp. "Of course, tell them that Eragon Shadelsayer has accepted your surrender and that you are under my protection. You will not be harmed."

The man nodded and smiled. "Thank you Argetlam. I never wished to fight this fight."

Eragon nodded, completely nodded. "I doubt many did." He then turned and began to make his way back into the fight, but the sound of a sword piercing armor caused him to turn, and he watched horrified as a Surdan soldier began to pull his sword out of the man's back.

He smirked as he eyed Eragon. "Traitors deserve to die. It was his fate."

Eragon growled, angry that someone could do such a thing to one of his own people. "He surrendered. His back was turned."

"He didn't deserve to see the face of the man that killed him. He lost that right, as will anyone else that follows in his lead." The man said, his sword dripping with the blood of the fallen man.

Eragon snarled, but took a breath to calm himself before he allowed his emotions to control him. He readied himself to exchange blows with the man, but before he could Saphira had lunged and grabbing him in her jaws threw him into the sky and opening her mighty jaws roasted him with her flames.

_He did not deserve the honor of dyeing by your blade Little One. _

_He didn't deserve the honor of dyeing by your fire either Saphira._ Eragon exclaimed.

Another burst of laughter reached his ears, and he turned to watch as a hand shot up from the ground and grasped the leg of a Varden soldier as he ran past. The man, alarmed swung wildly, cutting off the appendage. He stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as he looked down at the man, then screamed in agony as the man without pain took his severed sword and drove it through his shin.

_This has to stop!_ Eragon thought, as he watched another of the Varden's soldiers take his battle axe and sliced off the man's head.

Sensing a feeling of malice coming towards him, Eragon turned and raised his shield, blocking the strike of a sword. The man grunted, and removed a dagger from his belt and swung at his unguarded side. Eragon raised Brisingr and blocked the dagger, then swiping the sword upwards smacked the man in the head, and pushed him away with his blue scaled shield. The man snarled, and lunged at Eragon, but he had seen the attack coming and turned, nearly missing the strike then drove his sword into the mans left side.

The Surdan soldier dropped his sword, but still held his dagger and used it to attempt to keep Eragon at bay. Eragon closed his eyes, and uttering one of the twelve words of death that had been taught to him so long ago opened them again to see the man crumple to the ground. He watched him for a moment, before turning and running back off into the battle.

For such a small force, the Surdans were able to hold them at bay far longer than they had originally thought possible. Two hours into the battle Eragon had only taken on two of the Surdan magicians and put a stop at least three of their war engines. His students were holding their own, but they had yet to meet with any of the dark Riders, though Eragon doubted that would last much longer.

And then it happened. He heard a roar of pain, and looked up, his eyes scanning the clouds, and watched in dread as two dragons plummeted towards the ground, one bronze, the other orange. he reached out with mind, both knowing that what he was doing dangerous, but not caring. _Gastakv, Vancir! Are you okay?_ He waited for a couple of seconds for an answer, but known came. _Damn it, are either of you okay!?_

No answer came, and Eragon cursed, unsure of his students fates.


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A groan escaped the lips of the silvery blonde elf as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. As he did a sharp pain shot up his right arm and he looked down to examine it, only to find that it hung limply at his side. The fall must have dislocated it from the joint. He groaned, and grabbed the limp limb with his uninjured one and began to prepare himself for the coming pain. He quickly shoved the limb upwards and began to move the limb up and down rhythmically until a pop was heard. Vancir's mouth hung open from the pain, but he did not utter a sound, having experienced the sensation before.

He then turned, rubbing his sore injured arm, and for the first time took in the sight around him. The impact of the two dragons fall to the earth had created a crater at least ten feet deep and as wide as one of the smaller mediation gardens of Dras abr Shur'tugaler. Linora, his orange female dragon was laying sprawled out in the center of the crater, a number of bones sticking out of the membrane of her wings and a number of gashes down her side. For a moment he thought she had passed into the void, but he could still see her chest rising and following, and could still feel her presence, though it was weak.

Beside her lay Gastakv's bronze dragon Tellus on his side, a pool of blood trickling from beneath him. Vancir wanted so badly to go to Linora's aid, to look over her injuries and heal her. But he knew that, as she was still alive that she could wait for the moment, but Tellus seemed more in need of aid that he needed to do what he could for him. But he was also worried for Gastakv, for he could not find his fellow student within the crater.

As he staggered towards the bronze dragon he found the reason for his friends disappearance. He had fallen, and was now being crushed by his own dragon who could not move without injuring his rider further. Vancir dropped to his knees and began to inspect the Urgals injuries. Besides both of his legs which were buried underneath of his dragon he seemed to have been lucky, he could not find another injury upon his body.

And then he saw it, one of Tellus' neck spikes had pierced Gastakv's left arm above the elbow, causing the blood that he had seen to gush from the wound. His eyes widened for a moment, and his mind went blank. All the years of training, both with his brethren within the forest and then with his Masters as a Rider escaped him and he could only stare numbly at the wound.

Gastakv turned his bright yellow eyes, eyes that were full of pain, on his fellow student and snorted. The action caused a wave of pain to hit him, but he pushed it aside. "You're too soft Vancir."

Vancirs eyes widened as he looked down at the Urgal who was grinning up at him. "G-Garstakv! I- I don't know what to do. Are you okay?"

The Urgal snorted and turned his head to indicate his injured arm. "Its nothing, only a wound of the flesh." He grinned at his joke and the look of horror on his friends usually passive face. "You'll have to cut it off." He said, growing serious.

Vancir stared at him, then turned to look at the arm that continued to bleed. From the corner of his eyes he could see Tellus turn his head ever so slightly so as to watch them, but not enough to injure his rider further. _Vancir, it is the only way for him to survive. _

Vancir stared at the large dragon, the oldest of those of the students, and then nodded. Tellus' eyes softened then, and Vancir could feel the dragon's gratitude. _I shall provide the strength needed to close the wound and cease the bleeding, but you will be the one to perform the act. _

_I-I understand Tellus. Tell me what to do._ Vancir said as he pulled Hugin from its sheath. "I am sorry brother."

Gastakv snorted as he stared up at the smoke laced sky. "To think, that I am about to be struck by Knowledge."

Vancir allowed himself to smirk. "It had to happen at some point my friend." With that Vancir swung and felt as the sword met flesh. There was a small amount of resistence but he pushed further, and then he felt it as the sword hit the ground beneath them.

Quickly he dropped his sword, and with his right hand using the energy that Tellus was giving him placed his hand upon what was left of his arm and uttered "waise heill". He watched as the blood stopped pouring from the wound and the vessels that contained the urgals blood closed. When he was sure that the wound had closed he cried "Brisingr!" causing a ball of orange flame to immediately ignite within his palm and then he rested it upon what was left of Gastakv's left arm, cauterizing it. The smell of burning flesh made Vancir want to turn his head away, but he could not allow himself to. If Gatakv could deal with the pain that he was being put through, then the least he could do was deal with the smell.

Now that there was nothing keeping him connected to his dragon Tellus carefully began to make his way back to his feet, the remnants of his riders arm falling from his neck spike as he did so.

"Vancir, Gastakv! Are you okay?" Helen yelled as she ran towards them, her silver dragon Cantella remaining behind to defend them.

"Hellen, help me get Gastakv back upon his feet." Vancir said, turning to look at her. She nodded and rushed to their side. She took one side of the Urgal while Vancir took the other, and together they helped Gastakv back to his feet. He was unsteady at first, the world spinning around him as he attempted to regain his balance, but with the help of those he considered to be his family he succeeded in remaining on his feet.

Above them clapping could be heard, and then Cantella began to growl. The riders turned, Gastakv holding the stump that had been his arm, while Helen and Vancir Supported him. Each of their eyes narrowed as they took in the figure that stood above them, a sadistic smile covering the beings hood covered face, his eyes glowing blood red.

"Today, young riders, unless you submit to our rule, shall be your finale day upon this land." The dark rider said in a laugh as he glared down at them.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just wanted to apologize for this one taking so long. Had some problems with my computer and my subscription for Word kind of ended so I had to wait till I could actually afford the new one. Ended up using another computer to write and upload this one, which to be honest was a little hard to do, mostly because I didnt want to do this to any of my characters. But, it needed to happen, neither could survive what happened to them unscathed, and it was between this or one had to die. And I preferred this out of the two. Only a couple of more chapters left, so stick with me, and again sorry for taking so long.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Eragon grew more and more concerned the longer that his students remained silent. The pain of not knowing of his student's health, of whether or not they were style alive, was eating at his insides. Twice Saphira had been forced into defending her rider from the coming onslaught of an enemy soldier.

He wanted to run to them, to see for himself why they could not respond to his calls, to discover whether or not his students, his family were still alive. But he knew that he could not. It would dishonor them if he did not trust them enough to believe that they could take care of themselves. They were each more competent, more prepared for this then he had been at their age. They'd been trained far longer then he had been, far more thoroughly then his masters had trained him when had last fought.

_No. _He thought to himself. _They do not need me to cuddle and protect them, not any longer. They are Riders in full, today shall be their final test. We can no longer guide them. From now on they shall forge their own paths, create names for themselves besides student and apprentice. _

_They shall become the protectors, no longer the protected._ Saphira added as she roasted a soldier that had thrown a small dagger at Eragon's head.

He nodded even as he dodged a strike from one of the Laughing Dead, and then pierced him through the chest and ripped his sword upward, cutting the man in half. _Our roles, our meaning in life is changing. The story, it is theirs for the taking. We are only the forward in their tales. _He chuckled even as he drove a man back with the force from his shield, causing the mans eyes to grow wide in slight fear. He swiped the man feet out from under him, then drove Brisingr into the socket of his shoulder, causing him to drop his sword in pain as his tendons were cut. _I quite look forward to a day when we are no longer needed for events like this. Where our only rule will be to lead and teach. Where we will be respected not for our prowess in battle, but for our knowledge and teachings._

_While I respect your desires, and look forward to one day sharing them with you, I believe it would be prudent to focus your attentions on the here and now. Instead of on the future. Perhaps then you would live long enough to see those desires become reality. _Arya said through their link, a hint of exasperation, yet also of understanding in her voice.

Eragon blocked an attack at his back, retreating a step as Saphira lunged forward and chomped down on the man attacking him. She threw her head back, tossing the man around before throwing him twenty feet away into a group of men that were assaulting a number of elves. He grunted in acknowledgement, knowing that she was right, but also taking a small amount of satisfaction in the fact that she too looked forward to the same future that he did.

Just as he was making his way through a small path that Saphira had made of the soldiers, sidestepping or even jumping over a small pile of dead Surdan soldiers he heard a noise that made him pause. He turned his head so fast that he was sure that he had given himself whiplash. There was the unmistakable sound of three dragons roaring in unison, causing the air to ripple in response.

_They're alive._ He thought, and couldn't help but to smile in happiness at the thought that his students lived.

_Master._ The tired, worry filled voice of Vancir spoke into his mind.

Almost instantly the nerves and worry that he had been feeling for his students returned as he heard the slightly frantic tone of the usually calm elf. _Vancir, what is wrong? Have you or Gastakv been injured?_

Vancir seemed to be reluctant to answer, but when he did, his voice was lower, and seemed to be choosing his words with great care. Almost as if he feared what Eragon would think if he wrongly described the situation that they found themselves in. _Helen and myself, as well as our dragons are fine. But Gastakv has lost his arm, I had to cut it off of Tellus' neck spike before his injury became worse._

Eragon blanched, but remained within the fight, though he desperately wished to go to his students side and examine Gastakv's wound for himself. With a growl he unleashed his frustration on the man before him. He sheathed his sword, and reaching out pulled the man to him and punched him in the breastplate, cracking the armor and breaking the mans ribs. He began to wheeze, desperately trying to catch his breath as he clutched at his chest.

_How is he? How is his condition? _Saphira asked.

_I was able to stop the bleeding, and he seems to be fairing well. But, we have another problem. .._ Vancir then went quit, and Eragon waited on baited breath for him finish, but no reply seemed to come.

When he was about to respond Helens voice, the gentle and sweet tone that she always seemed to speak in gone. In its place a gruff and tired tone had replaced it. _We have found him master, or one of them. Vancir and Gastakv are battling him now._ She went quit for a moment, then continued, though this time she seemed to have lost some of her edge and sounded far more nervous._ How are we supposed to beat him Master? How can we beat him?_

Eragon didn't spare a second in responding, wanting to give her the information that she needed as soon as possible. He wanted to give her the support that he knew she needed at that moment, knew they all needed. _You beat him together. Together, you can do anything. It is why I brought you all. Alone we are powerful, but together, together we are near unbeatable. _

_We are unbeatable brother, there is no near about it. Go Helen, work with your brothers, and tonight when this is over we shall all celebrate. _Murtagh said, and Eragon was pleasantly surprised to hear the pride in his brothers voice, as well as the determination and faith that they could win.

"Hahaha!" Eragon turned, expecting to see a man coming at him, a sword protruding through him, or a missing limb slowing him down. But all he found was a pale being garbed in black. His hair was a dark as midnight, and his were as red as Thorns scales. The mans pale face was scared, red angry lines were running up the left side of his face, only to meet at his eye where a long angry looking slash ran across his eye.

"You broadcast your thoughts louder than an angry dragon. Tell me, how is it that someone like you, someone who worries so much leads the Dragon Riders?" the being said, a sneer covering his face.

Eragon turned his body so that he could be face to face with the being. He rested his hand upon the pummel of Brisingr, ready to unsheathe the weapon at a moments notice. "It is not worry that I feel, but compassion and love for my students, and all those that I protect. It is a trait that I believe you used to possess."

The being laughed again, and spread his arms wide. "And look at what that compassion has brought me. My brothers and I live on, while those we once wished to protect have passed into the void. Our order destroyed, and we have been transformed into monsters. Ask yourself Rider, is it so beneficial to feel compassion for another?"

Saphira growled, and shot a puff of smoke at the being. "If you dislike what you have become, then why are you doing this? Why threaten the land that you once defended? Why not end all of this madness and let all of the pain go?"

The being threw his head back and the laugh that he emitted was so insane that Eragon had to question whether or not he had ever been sane at all. "I never said that we did not enjoy, or relish in our new identities. The power that we now possess, it is unimaginable. It is our right, our duty, as it once was to show the people of his land a better way to live."

"You would rule them fear, and anger, and greed! That is no way for a people to live! I won't allow you, or brothers to destroy everything that we have accomplished over the years since Eragon killed Galbatorix! I would rather die, than see that happen again!" Murtagh yelled from Thorns back as they dove at them.

The being smiled, his sharp teeth showing between his black lips. "Then you shall die!"


	39. Chapter 37

Sorry for the wait. Just started school again, and things have been kind of hectic lately. Also, Ive started writing a book, and I've been concentrating on that, so this kind of took a back door for a while there. I am still thinking of this story though, and do know how its going to end, and how many more chapters are left, which admittedly arent many. So again, sorry for the wait, hopefully you like this, and I'll be updating soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

Before Eragon could even act, the being knelt and grabbed a fallen spear and uttering the word "Brisngr" threw it with all of his might at Murtagh and Thron. Eragon watched in horror as Murtaghs eyes widened as the flaming black missile seemed to penetrate his wards and embed itself in Thorns right wing.

Thorn let loose a painful roar as the blood poured from the wound, leaving steaming puddles of blood on the battlefield. Thorn fought to keep himself airborne, but the harder he flapped his wings, the more they seemed to tear.

Men were running away from them in every direction, drops of the dragons blood leaving their armor steaming were it had made contact. The elves seemed to be trying to make their way to them, to help, but with the chaos it appeared that they weren't making any progress.

The being stood there, seeming to take delight out of the chaos that he had wrought, as if it was giving him strength. Eragon thought it might have been, if he was like the first being that they had fought, he could possibly be making things worse. Instead of anger, he could be controlling the fears of the people.

Oromis had once told him that out of all the emotions that ruled the races, fear was perhaps the most powerful. It could force even the wisest of minds into a situation that they would otherwise avoid.

But there was also a stronger emotion, that could overcome fear, that could drive it back. And that was hope. Hope could inspire, it could give you the courage to overcome any obstacle.

His hopes for a more peaceful future would give him the power to overcome this being. His hopes of creating a future, and family with Arya would allow him to prevail. His hope for the Riders, of leading them into a even more prosperous age then they had known before would give him the strength to fight on.

The smirk that had been on the beings face a moment ago seemed to have diminished. It was as if he could sense what Eragon was doing, what it was that he was thinking.

That was all the answer that he was going to get, that he needed. Directing his thoughts to Murtagh and Arya he said. _Hope. Hope for something that you want more than ever. He prays on fear, hope is the best weapon we can use against him. _

Murtagh grimaced, as if the thought disturbed him. _You can't be serious?_

_I am. Now do it!_ Eragon shouted as he charged the being. He slashed at the dark riders arm, but before his strike could hit, he raised his sword, blocking the attack.

"You are too young, too inexperienced to face me rider. Hah, they call you the Master of the Shurtugal, you do not deserve the title." He pushed Eragon back, and with the butt of his sword hit Eragon in the head.

Eragon's vision swam, he swore that there were three of the being, instead of the one that he had been facing. "When I am down with you, the title shall be mine. And when this battle is over, and the Surdan king on the throne, we shall make for your island. We shall bend the wills of the wild dragons, as Galbatorix once did to Shurikan, and make them ours.

We shall be riders in full once again. And then, we shall return, and this land shall be ours."

Behind him Saphira growled, and blew a stream of fire at the being. The dark rider stood his ground, the fire seeming to skirt around him. Eragon shook his head, trying to right his vision, and he wondered what was taking Arya and Murtagh.

"You're using Orrin." Eragon spat.

"You knew this, you warned him of this. He does not care. He is happy with being our puppet, as long as he has the throne; he does not seem to care for the consequences."

Eragon stood, there were only two of the being now. If it wasn't for the fact the one on the right did not seem as to be as solid as the other, he would have been in trouble.

He removed his dented helm and threw it to the side. It was ruined, and would have only hindered the movement of his head had he kept it.

He thought of a future where he could raise a son, or daughter, or possibly even both. He thought of getting to marry Arya. The thought seemed to renew him, while at the same time hurting the being. He grimaced then scowled.

Eragon charged him again, though instead of striking with Brisingr, he rammed into him with his shield. The strike sent the being back a foot and half. By the time that he was able to regain his footing Eragon had managed to wound him, his sword sinking into his shoulder.

Above him, a roar was heard, and Eragon looked up. Murtagh had jumped from Throns saddle, forty feet from the ground. Zar'roc angrily gleamed in the sun, as if Thorns blood had been made solid, and he sliced at the beings head.

Eragon wanted to cry out that it wouldn't work, that they to kill him they needed to strike him through the heart. But before he could the dark rider dodged the strike, and just as Murtagh had landed plunged his ugly orange sword into his gut.

Murtagh's eyes widened, and as he coughed blood began to escape his lips.

The being laughed as he pulled his sword free, Murtagh's blood dripping from the weapon onto the green grass. Murtagh staggered forward, his hand gripping at the wound, attempting, in vain, to stop the flow of the blood. But it still poured, and his glove quickly becoming soaked and sticky.

He took one more step, and then fell face first into the ground, his breath coming in ragged, unsteady bursts. Thorn finally landed, and staggered, his connection to his rider incapacitating him.

Eragon stared at his brother, his eyes wide. Fear began to overtake him, and the being grinned, basking in the emotion. He could not lose his brother, not now. Not after Murtagh had found himself again, had begun to act himself once again.

Vanir ran forward, his eyes wide as he took in the scene. He instantly ran for Murtagh, stripping himself of his gloves as he ran. He uttered a healing spell as he knelt, but Eragon could see how it would help. His brother had lost too much blood, and his skin was pale.

He turned back to the being, and rage swelled within him.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

It was as if a dam had broke within him, and every emotion that he had been holding at bay since learning of the conflict had broken free. His rage, fear, concern, his confidence in the skills of his students. Everything washed over him as if it was a summer rain, soaking him to the bone.

He staggered, the barrage of emotions which were coming at him from all over the battlefield, began to add onto his own, and it began to become too much for him to handle. A man feared for his life as one of the laughing dead pulled a dagger from his chest. One man was in agony as he was being cooked alive in his own armor from a spell cast upon him. His students determination to win, to survive.

He could feel it all, and through him so could Saphira. She shook her head, attempting to clear it, but it seemed to be too much for her as well. Her eyes looked glassy, and Eragon had to assume that he's didn't look much better.

_Control yourself Argetlam!_ Glaedr roared. _Take control, divert the flow. You are in danger if you do not, and our cause will be lost!_

_I… I don't know… If I can Master. _Eragon groaned.

_You must! _Umaroth declared. _We shall take on your burden for you, as you have done for us. Our power is yours for the taking, as it has always been._

Eragon grimaced, the thought leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. _You know how I feel about that. I have no problem learning from you Master, but using your power is another thing entirely. _

Through the link that connected them, Eragon sense the old dragon sigh. _You did not ask, we are freely giving it to you, of our own free will. The act of using our strength does not make you another Galbatorix. The difference between the two of you has remained even until today. _

_The fact that you remain uneasy with this shows the difference between you. Now, Shurtugal, take it. And end this with your mate, before she too falls. _

Eragon's head shot up and his eyes widened. A main of midnight black hair was waving in front of him as Arya, her blade raised, blocked the Dark Riders blade from delivering a killing blow.

"Arya?" Eragon said, his vision beginning to clear as the Eldunari took on his burden.

She didn't turn, she couldn't have if she had even wanted to. Her voice was strained, though he could still hear the slight edge of concern, as she replied. "Eragon, are you ok? You collapsed, and I couldn't contact you."

He stared at her for moment, then slowly nodded. Then, feeling slightly embarrassed realized that she wouldn't have seen and replied. "I'm fine now. But Murtagh…"

He could see her eyes flick to his out of the corner of her eye and he shakily got back to his feet, his hand gripping the pommel of Brisingr. "He is not well, but better than we had thought. Had Vanir been a moment or two later, and we may have lost him to the void."

Eragon could practically feel it as the tension that he had been feeling left him. His shoulders sagged, and he felt as if he may just have another breakdown.

His brother was fine, for the time being that is. There was no telling whether or not he would make it, the injury had been severe, and there weren't many that could lose that much blood and survive. But Murtagh was strong, and he had a dragon to aide him, to give him strength. If anyone could pull through, it would be him.

His grip tightened on Brisingr as he watched Arya push the being back, his midnight black hair hung limply over his eyes as he glared at Arya. Then his lips turned up to form a smirk, making his pale face look demonic as he lunged at her, his sword aiming for her right arm.

She parried the blow, then slashed at his unprotected left, and just missed striking him in the shoulder. He kicked her feet out from under her as she attempted a second attack while he turned, knocking her to the ground.

She took a handful of dirt into her hand and threw it at him, blinding him for a moment. He blindly swiped at her, but she had retreated so that she was next to Eragon, and she panted hard as she attempted to regain her breath.

Eragon laid his hand on her shoulder, and through their connection he sent her a wave of energy, revitalizing her. To Arya it felt as if he had given her everything that he had, everything that was possibly stored within his ring, as well as the pommel of his sword. But to Eragon it was only a small amount. To him it was as if she had only received a goblet of water from a waterfall. The Eldunari continued to send him their strength, and he added it to his own, as well as sending it to his students through the link that connected them.

He could feel their momentary surprise as they began to feel revitalized. He could feel their momentary panic as the Eldunari briefly brushed against their consciousness. At any other time, he may have found it funny, but now all he felt was the necessity of the action.

With their renewed strength his students pressed their attacker, and their dragons attacked with more force. Their flames were hotter, and their strikes fiercer.

Eragon could see it all in his minds eye while he stared his opponent down. He knew, that if he were to utter one word, the word, that he could end all of this. But he was cautious, elves senses were possibly the greatest in the land. Everything for them was heightened, including their hearing. He didn't want to take the chance that no matter how lowly he said it that there could be a possibility that the being could over hear him.

No, the word was out. That meant that he would have to deal with the being by hand, with the blade. His grip on Brisingr tightened and loosened as he stared the being down as he cursed and wiped the sand and dirt from his eyes.

Then, faster then he had ever moved before, Eragon struck. His blade sliced through the beings wrist, severing his left hand from the rest of his arm.

The being howled and brought the stump to his chest. His breathing was hard, his chest heaving. His already red eyes had become the color of blood and tears were falling down his cheeks, either from Arya's attack or the pain, Eragon didn't know.

"W-w-what… do you think… you've done?!" the shade asked. His teeth clenched, and sweet began to pour from his brow. For the first time, he looked surprised, almost afraid.

Eragon glared at him, but his anger was being held at bay thanks to the dragons. When he replied his voice was calm. "I'm done. I won't let you hurt or kill anyone else. Your time ended years ago. This is our time, and we will have peace."

Light caught on the edge of Brisngr's blade once again blinding the dark rider, but he didn't raise his hand to shield his eyes. Instead he glared at Eragon, his sword raised, daring him to attack.

Instead Saphira lunged forward, and swiped at him. Her claws connected leaving three fine lines cutting through his armor. Blood poured where Saphira had struck, and the being staggered before falling to the ground, his sword the only thing keeping him upright as it dug into the soil.

Surprised, it took Arya a moment to react. She lunged at the being, and with the but of her sword dislocated the beings shoulder as she smashed it into his shoulder blade.

The being howled once again, and he dropped his sword. The beings face was contorted in an odd combination of pain and rage as he glared at the both of them. He attempted to stand, but Firnen had chosen that moment to finally land. He did so right on the beings legs, crushing them.

His hand gone, his shoulder dislocated, and his legs crushed the being could no longer fight, could no longer move. For a moment, Eragon took pity on him. Once, once he had been a strong being, his desire to protect the country, and his family. It was because of this that he and his brethren had become what they had.

He could allow him to live, and face the possibility that he would remain a threat. Or, he could end him now, and the threat that he was. He could strike him through the heart, ending him for good, never to return and wreak havoc.

"It is not in my nature to end a life." Eragon began, and Arya looked at him as if he were crazy. He could see her about to protest, but he held up his hand, and went on. "But I also have a duty to protect the land and its people. For me to do so, I have no choice but to end your life.

I hope, that if the gods are real, that they will take pity on you as you enter into the void, and possibly reunite you with your brothers. I hope that you will find piece and the next life, unlike in this."

And with that, he plunged his blade into the beings heart.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The instant Eragons sword struck the being in the heart massive shock wave erupted across the battlefield. The ground shook, dust from the parched land blew into air, coating the eyes of the men that had not been quick enough to guard themselves. The spirits that had been inhabiting the mans body erupted from him, flying off in all sorts of directions. Eragon could only count up to six, but he was sure that there may have been more, though he could have been wrong.

The shockwave had knocked him off of his feet, and he found himself looking up to see that the released spirits had begun an assault on a number of the nearby men, releasing their centuries' long rage. Eragon raced forward, hoping to do something to dissuade them, knowing the pain and type of injury they could inflict, but he could do nothing. He attempted to reach out to them, but their minds were so foreign to him that they just seemed to have ignored him.

The Surdan soldier that the spirits were assaulting screamed in agony as a long angry red line appeared across the mans chest. Behind him Saphira roared, angry at the spirits actions and knowing not what to do.

The lights seemed to stop and hover above the man for a moment longer before they shot off into the distance, to what Eragon hoped was a location where they would bother on one else.

Even though the man was an enemy Eragon bent to lend him aid. He knew, from his own experience the kind of damage that could be done, and though he no longer felt the damage that had been done to his back, he could still feel the phantom pains that watching the attack had brought on.

The man withered in front of him, his hands clutching at his chest, before he fell into unconsciousness. Eragon's hands hovered over the injury, but he was unsure of how to help the man. Not even the elves had been unable to cure him of his ailment. _Umaroth-elda, please, I need your wisdom and aide in saving this man._

Umaroth was silent for so long that Eragon feared the old dragon would refuse to help the man. Just when he was about to plead for his help once again, the dragon spoke. _Hold your hands above the wound Shurtugal. You shall be the conduit of our power, just as it worked through embodiment of our race did during the Agaeti Blodhren. _

Eragon sighed in relief, and placed the palm of the hand with the Gedwey Ignasia on it above the wound. Almost instantly he could feel the power of the dragons flowing through him. They were working their magic, and Eragon watched, amazed, at the angry red line began to fade, and the man's breathing began to slow. He seemed to be only sleeping now, instead of the unconscious state that he had been in previously.

When he could no longer feel the magic flowing through him Eragon slumped back, his arms hanging loosely at his sides as he watched the man for a moment more before he stood. For the first time since his fight with the Dark Rider had begun he was finally able to get a look at how the battle around him was going.

Groups of men were knelling in a circle, their weapons thrown down in front of them and their hands at their heads as men, dwarves, elves and urgals surrounded them. Arya was just beginning to pick herself up, her hand holding her head as her other began to sheath her own sword.

Firnen shook his head as he stood, and Saphira looked off into the distance, where three other dragons stood in a circle. _Can you see what is happening?_

_No._ Saphira said, and Eragon could hear the frustration in her voice. _We should go, they may be in need of our aide. _

Eragon nodded, and turned to Arya. "Saphira and I are going to see if our students are in need of us. I want the two of you to see if the others are in need of you."

Arya nodded, and before she could even secure herself into Firnen's saddle he took off. Eragon watched them for a moment before he too jumped into Saphira's saddle. Before they could even make it four steps another shockwave went off, and then another. The force was so powerful that Saphira was almost thrown off her feet, and Eragon could feel the vibrations as they ran up her legs into the rest of her body.

People shrieked, crying out in panic as they were thrown off their feet. Laughter rang forth across the field as the laughing dead continued their attack, mingling with the screams of the injured. Eragon turned as a spear was thrown at him, and he turned to see a man cackling as he limped their way, his leg bent at an odd angle and blood pouring from his abdomen.

_We need to put an end to this._ Eragon said as he jumped from Saphira's back, unsheathing Brisngr once again. The man lunged at him, his bent leg making a sickening cracking noise as he did so. Eragon sidestepped him, and with a slicing motion cut the mans head off. Even dead the mans face held an eternal laugh.

Reaching into himself, and drawing on the strength of the dragons, chose one of the many names of death. He targeted the men that had the spell of the laughing dead placed upon them, and sure that his spell would affect no one else cast it. Almost instantly men began to fall, the ones that they had been fighting jumping back in surprise and began to stare down at their opponents. One man went so far as to plunge his sword into the mans gut, wanting to assure himself that the man was in fact dead.

"Master!" a gruff voice yelled, and Eragon turned to see Gastakv pulling himself to his feet, his left arm raised, and for the first time Ergaon could see the stump that was left of it. His eyes widened, and he raced for his student, wanting be sure of his health.

"Gastakv! What happened!" Eragon cried as he began to take in the injury.

Gastakv looked down at the stump that remained of his arm and smiled. "It is an honor to wear the scars of battle. It is a sign of my ability in battle."

Eragon stared at him, not expecting the answer, but knowing that he should have. "At least tell me that you are alright, that there are no other injuries." Eragon said as he shook his head, but he had a somewhat bemused smile on his face.

Gastakv grinned. "None that show as much as this. It is good master, that you taught us to fight with both our hands. Had you not, I would have had to fight him with my hands, and the battle would not have lasted as long as it had."

At that Eragon had to laugh. "No, I suppose it wouldn't have."

Out of the corner of his eye Eragon see Vancir and Helen rising from the crater, each of them limping, each of them bleeding. But each of them with smiles upon their faces.

"Master, we won. Can you believe it?" Helen asked as she launched herself at him, engulfing him in a hug.

Eragon laughed as hugged her back. "I always knew that you could."

Helen beamed up at him before releasing him and moving back to Vancir's side. Said elf knelt before Eragon "Master, we succeeded, though I wish I could say that we were unscarred."

"If I've told you once Vancir I've told you a thousand times. You do not need to kneel before me. As far as your wounds, I am sure that you did everything you could to prevent them. In a battle such as this, it is impossible to come out of it without some form of injury. Trust me, I know this."

Vancir nodded, though still he looked troubled. "I will try to remember what you have said Master."

Eragon smiled, knowing that he would continue to kneel before him. Vancir was perhaps the most proper, respectful elf that he would ever know.

"Now come, I am sure that we are needed elsewhere." With that he turned, and his students followed him as they made their way back to the city.

"Uncle, you're alright!" Ismira cried as she launched herself at Eragon in much the same way that Helen had. "I was so worried when I saw Murtagh."

"How is he?" Eragon asked as he pulled himself away, but kept his niece at arm's length so that he could continue to look at her in the eyes.

Her eyes looked pained for a moment, and Eragon began to worry for the worst. Ismira's eyes widened as she realized what it was that her uncle thought she had meant and hastened to put him in at ease. "Uncle Murtagh is alive, but he's in bad shape. The healers think that he may be off his feet for the next week or two so that he can fully heal."

Eragon whipped at his brow, and released a breath that he had not realized that he had been holding. "He will not like that, and it will make moving him back to the capital tougher. But at least he is still alive, and that is the important thing."

Ismira nodded, but she still looked troubled. "What is it Ismira? What is wrong?"

Ismira shook her head, as if she was attempting to convince herself that she was fine, but not even she, as strong as she was, could keep the tear from leaking past her eye. "It was me. I was the one that killed him. Uncle, I… I don't know what to think?"

Eragon pulled her into a hug, embracing her, and stroking her back as his aunt had once done to him to make him feel better. "You're not a killer Ismira. You're not. I've killed too. I've been where you are now. And I like the act no more than you do. But it had to happen."

"But why!? Why did it have to be me to do it?" She cried onto his shoulder, dampening his armor.

"Because you were the one that acted. You were the one that knew what had to be done and was willing to do it. Ismira it does not you a monster. The fact that you feel as you do proves this. You are a good person Ismira, those around you draw strength from you, you inspire. Don't ever change. Do not let this change you."

Ismira pulled back from him, and began to wipe at her eyes. She smiled shyly up at him, ashamed that she had fallen apart so completely in front of him. "Thank you uncle. It means much to me to hear you say that."

Eragon nodded, and patted her on the back before turning to the gates, then back to her and his other students. Their dragons rested behind them, licking their wound that had yet to be healed.

"Come on. The queen has Orrin in custody, and I feel our place should be at her side as she passes judgment on him."


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Nasuada was pacing in front of the bound and shackled Orin, his face downcast and covered in sweat. From the distance that Eragon was, even with his enhanced vision, he could not discern the look on the kings face, though he could guess that it was one of loathing and contempt.

Behind Nasuada stood a large white tent, with men and women running into and out of it, each carrying either a bloody rag or fresh linens and water. He could only assume, that there was where Murtagh was, along with a number of other injured men.

Eragon reached out with his consciousness towards the tent, searching for signs of his brother. The energies of the men and women within were mostly all weak, some even extinguishing as he said a word in the ancient language to ease their passing. It was hard, to feel a life leave this plane, yet the knowledge that he could help them, that he could soothe them and make the passing into the void that much easier for them, that made the pain he felt bearable.

Finally, Eragon felt his shoulders sag in relief. His brothers energy, while weak, was there, and seemed to be gaining in strength. Beside him, Eragon could feel Arya, along with a number of other elves working together, pouring their own reserves into his brother, healing him, returning him to the world of the living.

For a moment, he could feel Arya brush against his consciousness, and he could see through her eyes. Murtagh rested before her, his face pale, a large gash across his chest and his armor far more red and wet than it had been before. But his chest was rising and falling, and he seemed to be regaining more color. In fact, even as Arya sat there, her eyes never wavering from his form, Eragon could see the pink reentering his cheeks.

_Thank you._ Was all he said as he left her. But before he did, he could almost imagine her hand, brushing against his cheek, and see her smiling face, the smile that she only reserved for him and her dragon, as she nodded her understanding.

As he came back to himself, he realized that he had come to a stop before Nasuada and Orrin, and that the king was glaring up at him, as if this had all been Eragon's fault. And in the recesses of his own mind, he assumed that from Orrin's point of view, this whole thing, the outcome of the battle had been his fault. Had he not returned, had he and his students not been there, then there was nothing that would have stopped him.

"My queen." Eragon said bowing to Nasuada, then he turned to Orrin, and bowed as well. "Your highness."

Orrin scowled, sure that Eragon was mocking him. But in fact that was the farthest option from the truth. Even in captured, in shackles, and being put on show, Orrin deserved to be acknowledged. It was the fact that he had gone so long believing that he was being slighted, looked over, considered second best and second rate that everything had happened. He deserved to at least once be acknowledged for what he was, for who he was.

"Eragon, good, I was waiting for you to arrive before passing my judgment." Nasuada said, looking up at him for the first time.

Eragon nodded, then turned to his students, and motioned for them to stay where they were. _Do nothing, say nothing, just observe for now. _He told them, communicating his thoughts across the lot of them. They nodded, most of them taking a knee, a few taking the moment to assess their own injuries and their dragon's injuries. Saphira nodded, and with a puff of smoke from her nostrils flopped onto the ground, causing it to shake.

Eragon came to stand beside Nasuada and looked down onto the figure of Orrin, and for the first time, he could truly see for the first time the change within the man. He no longer looked the prideful king of Surda. He was covered in dirt, his hair matted with sweet stuck to his face. There was a large gash that ran down the side of his face that had been the product of Nasuada's gold jewel encrusted dagger, which rested, bloodied, in Nasuada's right hand.

He had been stripped of his silver and gold armor, now only being furnished in a tan ripped and bloody tunic. The crown that usually rested upon his neat head was no longer there, Eragon assuming having been lost at some point during the battle, or possibly even taken. He hoped that wasn't the case, or he would have to hunt the man down that possessed it and, no matter the cost or punishment, would retrieve it.

Yet his eyes remained intense as he stared at both Nasuada and Eragon, hate and loathing burning in the pupils. It would seem, no matter what happened, he would not let go of his anger, and that truly depressed Eragon.

_You cannot save everyone Little One._ Saphira said, stroking his consciousness with her own, attempting to put him at ease.

Eragon smiled slightly and nodded. _I know. But it does not mean that I will stop trying. _

"Orrin, you have committed grave acts against the united lands of Alagaesia. Your acts of piracy, and the violence that you committed against the people of the southern lands have been found to be both malicious and without reason. We have never given you reason to act against us, never have we been the ones to imitate this aggression." Nasuada said, her voice breaking towards the end, and tears began to leak from her eyes. "I was your friend, your only friend Orrin. You and I, it was all either of us had for the longest time."

Orrin scoffed, and spit blood at Nasuada's feet. The Nighthawks cried out in rage, thrusting their spears and swords at the fallen king. Nasuada waved them off as if she didn't care, but Eragon could see that the action had hurt her.

"There is no denying out history Nasuada, and for a time, I believed that we had a future together. But then, you were made the leader of our cause. And then when that was over, when the Black King had been slain, and I was ready to take my rightful place, I was overlooked for you. I was told you were better suited for a position that I had been groomed my entire life for.

Bah, and what did I receive for my troubles in aiding you, what did my people receive for their aide? A town and a lake, while you were handed the crown and all of Alagaesia. And you wonder why I did what I did, you question my motives. You are still the child you were when we first met. Too scared to see the world for what it is, too absorbed in your fantasies for a better tomorrow." Orrin spat out, his eyes taking on an even wilder look then they had previously held.

"What do you want me to wish for? What do you want me to dream of? Am I supposed to allow the world to continue on its current path, allow things to remain the same as my people, the people that I have been charged with starve, and are sold into slavery?" Nasuada all but screamed, and all around them all action came to a stop. Men stared at her, unsure of what had caused their queen to explode like she had.

Quitter she said. "I cannot allow that to continue. I cannot allow my people to suffer while I have the power to make a difference in their lives. You say that I am still a child, yet I think you were the one that never grew up. You have always blamed others for your shortcomings, you have never once taken responsibility for your own actions."

Orrin laughed, and the look on his face was almost crazed as he threw his head back, his shoulders shaking. "What do you think I have been doing these past twenty years? I have taken responsibility! My people, and line is my responsibility!"

Nasuada shook her head and turned away from him. She walked off a few paces, and Eragon followed. Tears were freely falling from her eyes, wetting her cheeks and she made no attempt to stem their flow. "What should I do Eragon? What would you do?" she asked, though she never turned to look at him.

Eragon sighed, and looked towards the tent, sure that Arya was listening in to what was happening through Firnen, who laid curled just outside. "I do not know. I would like to think I would spare him, but I do not know if he deserves to be spared. The choice, as the queen, is ultimately yours."

Nasuada nodded, though he could tell that she was not happy with what he had said. She wiped at her face, cleansing it of the tears, brushed the wrinkles out of her dress, squared her shoulders, and then finally turned back around. When she finally spoke, her voice didn't waver, she was strong, and sure.

"They are no longer your responsibility. Your line ends with you Orrin." She turned her attention then to Eragon, knowing that any death he dealt would be far more merciful then any of her men could give him. He deserved that much, their history together had earned him that much.

Eragon nodded, then, with a word, Orrin's body crumpled to the ground. But before he Eragon had cast the spell, Orrin had one last thing to say. "I am not the last."


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The meeting that was being held within Nasauda's citadel within Ilirea. Though, Eragon noted that unlike his first meeting within the room upon his return that there was a more somber atmosphere. Nasuada herself was still grieving the loss of her one time child hood friend, her mood, though unintentional, was effecting everyone.

Murtagh, for all his bravado, was in pain, but at least as Eragon liked to remind him, he was still alive. He would nod that he understood, but the action would bring him pain, as most things had been doing since the battle. He was recovering, and with the healing magic of the elves at their disposal he was doing so at a remarkable level, but his chest still tended to pain him. Sometimes, Eragon wondered if the pain was mostly part of his mind, telling him that he should be in more pain than he actually was.

Nar Garzvhog, for all of his abilities, had lost a leg as he had been making his way past a man that he thought dead. But when he had past the man had lunged at him, sword drawn and the lopped the appendage off, severing it at the knee cap. For now, he was making his way around on one of the elves latest inventions, something that they called cathaoir rollta, which essentially meant rolling chair. He was told that they had created it by singing some of the strongest, yet most flexible of woods.

It seemed to be comfortable, but Eragon doubted that he would wish to be confined to it for long. Something that Nar Garzvhog appeared to be having a problem with as well.

Orik, he appeared to have been the least injured of them all. Though, that could have been due to the extraordinary measures that his guards had taken to protecting him, lopping off the head of anyone that they had faced, and even doing so to many of the bodies of Surdan soldiers lying on the ground that they came across. The dwarves had lost one king in battle, they did not wish to lose another.

Dathedr too appeared to have been uninjured. Though that too could have been due to his guards, or much of it could have been thanks to his skill and speed. He was, by far, one of the best elven warriors that Eragon had met, and had earned the name the soldiers had given him, the Warrior King, well.

Apart from Gastakv's injury, his students and their dragons had faired remarkably well. Tellus was grounded while his wing was repairing itself, having wished to let it heal on its own as a lesson for his "own stupidity", but apart from that, they all seemed to be doing well.

Even Thorn, who had been struck by the Dark Rider was healing fairly well. Most of the pain that he was dealing with was mostly Murtagh's seeping through the link that the two shared. Eragon suspected that, even if Thorn was in some kind of pain, the dragon was too proud to voice it to anyone but Murtagh himself.

As of the moment, each of them sat around the circular table within the grand hall of the citadel, listening with rapt attention as Thorin, the man whom had been Orrin's Steward, and had taken control of Surda after his death. That was, at least until Orrin's son, Larkin II, whom he'd named after his father would come of age.

"I do not wish to speak ill of Orrin my lady, for he was a fair king, at least… he was until he lost her." Thorin said, his head downcast, his voice low.

Orik scowled and banged his fist upon the table, startling Thorin in the process. "Brazul, he was mad and you know it Thorin!"

Thorin shook his head, and when he turned to look at him, Eragon could see tears in his eyes. "You do not understand. He was fair, and good in the years after the war. He was even more so after he had fallen in love with one of the handmaidens that tended to the affairs of the castle."

"You are speaking of Larkins mother, aren't you?" Nasuada asked as she leaned forward in her seat.

Thorin nodded. "We urged him against it, she was not of his station, and it would have been viewed by others as weakness on his part. He fought us, everyone. He would not see reason, and we had to come to a compromise. He wished to marry her, as she was with child at the time, and we wished to keep the matter a secret. He agreed, and they married within the privacy of his chambers. Not even five months later, she conceived the child.

But there were problems, she became sick during the childbirth, and we could not find a cure to save her. He wished to call for aide, he thought the elves or dwarves would possess a cure for her ailment. He sent out men with messages for you, calling on your aide, but she would not allow it. She did not wish to be the reason for himself to be looked down upon, and she asked of me to leave her to her fate, to stop the messages from reaching you. She died shortly after. I cannot say for sure, but I believe that was what drove him mad."

Thorin shook his head and tore at his hair. "He blamed you, all of you for her death. He thought that he should have been able to call upon your aide in his time of need. That you, his closest friend would have understood. He believed, all these years, that you ignored him."

"And you let him believe so." Murtagh growled. Nar Garzvhog grunted and banged his fist upon the table, lowering his horns as he did so as if he wished to charge the man.

"I did, though I did not wish to. I had come to respect Elenna, I did not agree with her marriage to Orrin, but I had come to respect her. And we both wished for the same thing, for Orrin to be viewed as the king of Surda that he deserved to be. So I kept her dying wish, I have told no one of this, not until today." Throin wept.

"You are just as responsible for Orrins actions as he was. His fate should be your own." Orik growled, gripping Volund which rested at his side.

Thorin nodded, and reached up to his head, pulling the jeweled crown from his head and placing it upon the table. "I do not deserve to rule in Orrin's place, in Larkins place."

Eragon looked towards Nasauda, then Arya, attempting to gauge their reactions. Nasuada seemed to be battling with herself. He could feel it, she was trying to decide if she should blame Thorin for the madness that had overtaken her childhood friend, or respect him for the strength that he had possessed in keeping the secret to himself for so long.

Arya on other hand was unreadable. Even for him, who knew her like no other than Firnen, could not tell what it was that she was thinking. But, he could feel it as she took his hand beneath the table and squeezed it. He understood, she would do the same if she had been in Elenna's position, as he would if he was in it and it had been Arya.

He could not blame Thorin , not fully.

_The good man would recognize the faults in another and voice them. The great man would do the same, but forgive the man. Who are you, are the good, or the great man._ Umaroth asked as he entered himself into Eragons consciousness.

"What you did Thorin , it cannot be forgiven. Much of what you did, the secret that you kept, it was the cause of this entire conflict. I am not exalting you of your place in these matters. But, I do understand why you did what you did."

Eragon sighed as he looked around the table, to his students that stood off to the corner once again, and then back. "I cannot say, that had I, or if I were to ever find myself in the same position, or one like it, that I would not do the same. It is in our nature to wish to care for and protect the ones that we love and cherish."

He reach forward, taking the crown from where it rested upon the table and handed it back to Thorin . "Know this, you have my support, though, I will be watching you."

Thorin nodded, his expression thankful as he took the crown and placed it upon his head. "Thank you Shurtugal." Eragon nodded as he took his seat once more.

The room was quiet one more for a time. Then, almost at the exact same time, Thorin and Nasauda cleared their throats. Thorin waved his hand, his face apologetic as he said. "My queen, you speak first."

Nasauda nodded, and then stood. "The question now is what is it that we are to do with Larkin? He is still but a child, and orphaned prince."

Thorin shook his head, he looked uncomfortable, though it was something that Eragon suspected that he had been thinking about. "I do not know, milady. It would be my wish to keep him within the safety of Aberon's walls until the time came when he was ready to take his rightful place. But, I fear for his safety."

Dathedr seemed to be surprised by that, leaning forward in his chair ever so slightly. "Have there been threats made upon the child?"

Thorin shook his head. "Not yet. But there are those that would take advantage of the situation in order to place themselves on the throne. The council for one, but I would not be surprised if the commander of our military did not try something for himself."

Murtagh scoffed, and winced as he removed his boots from the table. Thron inched forward, his head snaking around Murtagh's chair so that he could look at him face to face. Murtagh smiled, but waved him off. "We shall take him."

This time, most everyone at the table looked surprised, but no one more than Nasuada "Murtagh, are you sure? You know what this means don't you?"

Murtagh nodded, and smiled at her. "I do. He needs someone, and right now, as his father's closest friend, you are the closest thing to family he has right now. It's important that we be there for him, we could not be there when Orrin needed us, but were here now. We should do this."

He then shrugged. "Besides, you've been talking about having a family for some time now."

Tears welled up in Nasuada's eyes as she stood and made her way around the table. She tightly embraced Murtagh, completely forgetting about his injury for the time being. He inhaled sharply, but did not pull away. "Thank you."


	44. Chapter 42

Haha, three updates within a week, I think this might be a new record for me. Hope everyone enjoys, and I hope that the last chapter, and this one answer a few questions that some of you have been having. Were winding down here now, just about there, but I do have something to announce. I do plan on doing something after this, whether its a series of one shots, an actual sequel, or both, I dont know, but I do have something planned. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

Eragon, Arya and Thorin stood side by side outside of Larkin's new room as Murtagh and Nasuada acquainted him with his new surroundings. For the first time since Eragon had met him, Thorin looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a bright smile overtaking his face as the eight year old boy laughed.

Eragon smiled as well, happy for his brother and sister in law. Nasuada had been wishing for a family for some time according to Arya, though she had thought that she would never have the time to properly raise a child. To see her, so full of joy and happiness at the thought of having the chance to raise the boy, it made Eragon feel as if everything they had been through had been worth it.

He wished he could have stood there forever, Arya leaning against him as he held her close. But he had matters that he had to deal with, and a question for Thorin.

He sighed, and turned to the Surdan man. "Thorin, if you're not busy, I have a question that I would like to ask you."

Thorin turned to look at him, tearing his gaze from the scene in the room, and nodded. "I have the time. I do not have to return to Aberon for another day."

Eragon nodded his thanks, and turned, indicating that he wanted Thorin to follow him. Together, hand in hand, Eragon and Arya led the Surdan to their rooms, where they would have more than enough privacy to talk without being overheard.

As they entered the room, Eragon pulled a chair out for Thorin to take a seat in, while Arya placed a spell about the room to keep others from listening in to their conversation.

"How are things within Surda? There are no problems, are there?" Eragon asked, figuring that he should start with something easy.

Thorin shook his head. "There is no more trouble than is to be expected. With Orrins death, and his funeral, people are wary of what is to come. But it is nothing that we haven't prepared for, and something that we cannot handle."

Arya nodded, and offered the man a bowl of fruit, though Thorin politly declined. "If there is anything that we can do to help, we are at your service."

Thorin smiled, though it seemed to appear to be almost forced. "It is appreciated. But I think, for now it may not be the wisest course of action. I do not mean to come off as rude, but the people of Surda blame you Shurtugal, for the death of Orrin. Now may not be the time to enter within our borders, at least for the time being."

Eragon nodded, but looked troubled. "I expected as much. We shall honor your wish. But know this Thorin, we will not allow this to keep us from performing our duty. If there is trouble within Surda, trouble that demands the Riders attentions, then we will be there."

Thorin tilted his head. "I expect no less of you, or your students. You are the peace keepers of the land. It is your duty, no matter the trouble it causes you, to be go anywhere you are needed." He stared at them for a moment, then sighed. "But I doubt this is what you wanted to speak with me on, if it was, you would not have resorted to blocking this room from others."

At that moment, before Eragon or Arya could respond, Saphira and Firnen flew through the portal of their room, coming to a stop only when they had reached the cushioned bowl within the floor. The bowl was large enough to accomindate a dragon three times the size of Saphira, so it easily fit the two dragons.

Thorin stared at the two of them, awe clearly written across his face. "They are truly amazing creatures. You are both blessed to be partnered to the two of them."

Eragon raised an eyebrow, slightly curious at the way that he had phrased that. "Are you familiar with the Riders?"

Thorin nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the two dragons. "My great grandfather, he was bonded to a dragon. I don't know if you would know name, he was not famous, nor had he accomplished much, but my father was proud to have been able to say that he was descended from him."

Intriged, Arya asked. "What was his name, I know many of the Riders through my teachings as a child."

"He was called Dylun, and his dragon was Pollix."

Glaedr stirred at the name, as did a few of the other Eldunari. _I knew Dylun well, he was a great healer amongst our ranks. Though his accomplishments were never noted, he did a great deal, and was greatly accepted._

Eragon relayed the message, though he omitted the part of knowing him, and did not inform him of Glaedr having been the one to tell him.

Thorin took in the information, and emotion over took his face, a small tear falling down his cheek. "My father, he would have been glad to have been told so. I, I am glad to have been told so, thank you Shurtugal."

Eragon waved the comment off, though he was happy to have been able to help the man, happy to have been able to tell him something of his family.

"Thorin, do you know anything of the men that aided Orrin?" Arya asked, leaning forward on the table. Eragon brushed against her mind, and she sent him an image of the sun setting. It was still bright outside, but that was her way of telling him that it was taking far too long then she had expected.

Thorin looked surprised for a moment, but his eyes had hardened at the mention of the Dark Riders. "I'm assuming you're speaking of the Laochra an Bháis."

"Laochra an Bháis?" Eragon asked, never having heard the name before.

Thorin nodded, though he looked troubled. "That's what they called themselves. Orrin said it translated to Warriors of Death. I do not know much about them, I tired to not come into contact with them too much if it could be helped."

"Orrin found them on Vroengard didn't he?" Arya said, though she knew the answer from Eragon had told her.

Thorin nodded. "What was he doing there?" Eragon asked.

Thorin waved at the both of them, then to Saphira and Firnen. "He thought, as the home to the Riders, that he might be able to find some secret to help him overthrow Nasuada. I did not expect him to return with anything, I had heard that you had returned to the island shortly before you left, and I thought you would have taken anything you could have found with you.

But when he returned, they had followed him, along with a large number of the their followers. They scared a number of the people, and I spoke with Orrin on the matter. I plead with him to send them away, that there was something wrong with them. But as he had done with Eleena, he would not hear reason."

"He thought they were the thing he needed to tip the scales." Eragon muttered.

Thorin nodded. "He said that they had made a deal with him, that they would help him achieve his goal overtaking Nasuada's kingdom, if he were to spread the world of their arrival. They wished to lure you back to this land, and then over throw you."

"How many were there, how many of the masters did Orrin bring with him?" Arya asked. It was something that Eragon wanted, needed to know as well. If there were more of them out there, then it would be a huge problem for them in the future.

"Only the three that you killed during the battle. Their followers were more in number though. The last time that I had seen them, there were twenty, though that was before the battle."

Eragon paled slightly. They had only found ten within the ranks of the Surdan soldiers. Not to mention the one that they had killed within Ilirea. That meant that there were a possible nine of them left, running free amongst the plans or within the towns or cities.

"Eragon." Arya started.

"I know." Was all he said. They were to return to New Vroengard within the next few weeks. But now, knowing what he did, he could not leave the land unprotected. He sighed, then stood, and reached out his hand to Thorin. "Thank you for the information."

Thorin grasped his hand into his own, then did the same with Arya. "I wish I could have given you better news."

Eragon shook his head, and smiled slightly at him. "To be honest, I expected as much. I am just glad that that is all that we will have to contend with."

Thorin nodded, but just as he was about to leave the room, he stopped and turned around, staring at the both of them. "Is something wrong?" Arya asked, her eyebrow raising in question.

Thorin shook his head, and smiled at the two of them. "No, nothing is wrong milady. I was just wondering, if you don't mind answering a question of my own?"

Eragon turned to Arya, and she nodded in acceptance. "It seems only fair, as you answered our question."

"I had heard that you were both to marry. I only wondered when that would be."

Eragon laughed as Arya smiled, the both of them surprised. "Within the week, hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Thorin asked with a laugh.

"Nasuada and King Orik wish for it to be grand. From the sounds of what they are planning, I doubt it will happen for a fortnight." Eragon said. Beside him, Arya smiled, and to Thorin she looked to have been pleased. But to Eragon, who knew her so well, he could tell it was forced.

Arya did not wish for the attention. But knew, that with their stations, and her former one, that their wedding would be something that would be thrown out of proportion. Especially with Orik and Nasuada in charge of the affair.

"Well, I would much like to attend, if I am able to do so." Thorin declared.

"I'm sure you would not be left of the list, that is if there is one." Eragon laughed.


	45. Chapter 43

I realize that this ones kind of on the short side and I apologize for that. I promise that the next ones going to a bit longer. Also, just want to let everyone know that this is winding down. Only a few more chapters left, no more than possibly five. So, I hope that you all like this, and the ending that I have in store isn't disappointing, and that you all find it to your liking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

I stared around the village in interest. Saphira and I had left before Roran had even been able to get started on rebuilding it, and this was the first time I had had the chance to take in everything that had been done with my own eyes. Sure, I had seen much of the village through a scrying mirror, as well when Ismira would allow me to see her memories of growing up here, but this was different. It made it that much more real.

It was surprising, how difficult it was to return, and find nothing the way that I remembered it. Horsts house still stood on the hill, only slightly larger to accommodate his growing family, as well as his business. The streets seemed to have been livelier then he could ever remember them being, even more so then they would be when the traders would come and visit. Yelling and laughter could heard from Nolfavrells pub, something that he had been used to growing up here, and had found himself to greatly miss.

His eyes traveled to the Spine, and he stood there for a moment, eyeing the great expanse of forest. How many times had he spent within that wooden fortress, how many times had he honed his skills with the bow in order to provide food for his family. It was hard to believe, that the forest which had granted him his freedom, which had been his refuge and his testing grounds, would also be the thing that would grant him his future.

He shook his head, and turned away, making his way back down the path towards Roran's estate. The building was large, far larger then he could have imagined, but it was still not large enough to house Saphira. Yet, it still towered over the village, a symbol, Eragon thought, that they were protected. They no longer had to count on a neighboring village for their own protection, no, Roran had seen to it that they never had to fear another attack.

So many things had changed, so many of the people had changed. This was the product of the war with Galbatorix, this was the outcome. The people still acted the same, they still joked, and sung the same songs, they still believed the same things, but he could tell, just by looking at them, but they were different. But perhaps, that was a good thing.

They no longer appeared to fear the Spine, and magic was no longer something that they believed was just a story. Gertrude, who had unfortently died some time before he Eragon had returned, had made Roran promise her that he would find someone that still practiced her ways of healing, but could also perform healing magic when needed. Surprisingly, the woman that had been chosen, had been Gertrudes own niece, who had traveled from Tierm when word had reached her.

"A piece for your thoughts?" Eragon turned to see Roran making his way towardshim, a bear skin cloak swishing behind him from the cold winter wind.

Smirking, Eragon shook his head and embraced his cousin. "You need not pay me for insight." He turned, his hand sweeping out before him, indicating everything that was around them. "I am just taking in everything that has happened. Everything that you had done, and everything that has changed since I was last here."

Roran nodded as he pulled back, but his hand remained resting on Eragon's shoulder. His eyes swept the village, taking in everything, and a proud smile overtook his face. "We have done much since you left."

Eragon laughed, but nodded. "I have noticed." He was quit for a moment, taking everything in once more before replying. "You have done well."

Roran blushed slightly at the praise, though it was hard to see beneath his beard, and harder to tell if it was the cold that had been the cause or not. "I was unsure if it would be possible. But I am proud at what we were able to accomplish.

Eragon turned, and indicated the twenty foot wall that stretched the perimeter of the city. "I don't think I have seen a finer wall ever built."

Roran chuckled, shaking his head. "Do not kid me Eragon, we both know that that is a lie. But, I must say, I am rather proud of it." His eyes shown, and Eragon was more than sure that this time it was his pride that had been the cause. "To be honest, I doubt that much of this would have been possible with out the help of the elves. Arya did much for us."

Eragon nodded, looking off into the distance at Rorans estate, where he knew Arya, Katrina and Nasuada were, preparing for the wedding. "She told me that she had been helping with the building." He turned to look at Roran, his face questioning. "Though, I had thought you wanted to do this with your own hands."

"I did, and we did. The elves only provided us with the wood needed. I still do not understand how they did it, but they sung, and the hardest wood I have ever laid witness to grew before us, and we used it for the walls, and the estate. Much of the town was built using that wood. I do not think that we would have been as protected as we have been without it." Eragon could hear the pride in Rorans voice, and he had to smile. Roran deserved this, everything.

Roran had lost much because of him. Garrow had died because of him, and then Katrina had been taken and Carvahall burned to the ground. Everyone had been forced to flee the only home they had ever known, and escape to Surda, seeking refuge only to get caught up in a war that Eragon had caused. Yes, Roran deserved every ounce of happiness that he could receive, every ounce of respect that he could be given.

"So, where is Saphira? Not to mention all of your dragons. I do not think I have seen them since morning." Roran asked.

Eragon pointed south, in the direction of their old farm, and the place that Saphira had hatched. "She wished to show them where it began for us. She thought it may make for a good lesson. They should be back soon though."

Roran nodded, though he looked troubled. "I am sorry that we do not have a space big enough for her, or the others within the house. I know that I said I would build a hall big enough for her, but I did not anticipate her to be as big as she is."

Eragon threw his head back and laughed. "How could you, before Saphira you had never seen a dragon before in your life. You built your house for your family, and your descendants Roran, Saphira understands. Besides, your hold will do fine."

Upon learning the size that a dragon could grow to when Murtagh would visit, Roran had requested a dragon hold be built beside the manor. It was made of pure wood, though its base was stone. It towered above the village, and it was almost as wide as the manor itself. It was large enough to fit a dragon of Saphiras size within one of its rooms, and three of Lorenca in another. It was perfect as far as Eragon was concerned.

Roran still looked troubled, but he nodded. Before he could respond though, Murtagh came up from behind them, a tankard in hand and a sloppy smile in place. "Brother, cousin! Come, tonight is a night for drinking!"

Eragon rolled his eyes. "How much have you had to drink so far?"

Murtagh thrust his tankard towards them, some of the liquid within sloshing over the rim and hitting Roran across the chest. "I lost count at five. Haha, come Eragon, tomorrow you marry, but tonight we party!"

"I see no reason to, I am basically all ready married." Eragon muttered.

"Ah!" Murtagh said, holding up a finger infront of his face. "Perhaps by the elves tradition. But by human standards, tonight is your last night of freedom. We must send off within a way befitting a man. We must celebrate!"

With that said Murtagh threw his left arm around Eragons shoulders, guiding him back to Nolfavrells pub. Roran stood there for a moment, a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched Murtagh drag Eragon, the latter arguing that he take it easy on the drinking.

"Roran! Are you coming or not! Murtagh will drink everything in here before you've even had a chance at a tankard." Baldor shouted as he stuck his head out the door, a tankard in his own hand. "You shut up! I don't care if you're a rider, you're too drunk to fight me and win right now Murtagh!" He said, turning back around and stomping back into the pub.

Roran shook his head, he had grown more than used to this over the years. Whenever Murtagh visited, something like this always happened. And then he'd be the one to have to break something up before the night was over. Hopefully with Eragon here though, perhaps he would not be alone.

As he walked into the bar, his hopes were dashed. His eyes widened as he took in the sight. Eragon, Murtagh and Orik were each seated around a table, tankards of some kind of drink in front of them. Even as he stood there, Eragon and Orik threw their tankards down and yelled for another, laughing hysterically as they did.

_Great. _He thought. _A drinking contest with two riders and a dwarf. _This was not going to end well.


	46. Chapter 44

Alright, heres the chapter that I'm sure all of you have been waiting for for quite some time. I have to admit, I used quite a bit from Roran and Katrina's wedding in Brisingr, so before you all start, know that quite a bit of this one is actually Paolini's work, haha. Hope you all like, also, still got a few more left after this one, but not much more.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

Eragon grinned, attempting to hide the laugh that was beginning to erupt from him as he heard Murtagh grumbling as he stood next to him. His brother glared at him as he noticed the look on his face.

"This is your fault you know." Murtagh growled.

"How so?" Eragon asked, turning his attention away from the crowd of people to look at his brother.

Murtagh glared, though, he could have just been squinting, his eyes still weren't exactly doing great in the sun at the moment. "If you weren't marrying the elf today there never would have been a need to have a party last night! For the sake of the gods, by elven law you're already married!"

Eragon actually chuckled that time, earning him a punch to the shoulder. "I wasn't the one that started the contest, now was I?"

A loud laugh erupted from the crowed, and Eragon and Murtagh turned to see that it was Orik, his hand in the air waving a tankard of ale. "Ah, Eragon! Murtagh! Have some, it will steady your nerves!"

Murtagh glared at him. His annoyance, as well as getting the better of him he yelled. "Brazul! Orik, no! I'm not drinking with you again!"

Orik laughed, along with a great number of the citizens of Carvahall. Murtagh turned to Eragon, his glare still in place. "Don't ever let me do that again. Especially not against a dwarf!"

Eragon chuckled but nodded. "I will not always be there to stop you."

Murtagh nodded, his expression softening as he look back towards the crowed of people, looking for a distinctive face. "No, I know." He must have found who he was looking for, because the next second he laughed and nodded. Eragon turned to see Nasuada who was wearing a light blue dress with silver trimmings, Larkin sat beside her, clothed in deep purple tunic and a circlet adorning his head.

Murtagh sighed. "I have a family now. I'll have to do better, I cannot act the way that I have in the past."

Eragon turned to him fully, and placed his hand upon his brother's shoulder. "If I did not know better, I would think you are growing up."

Murtagh scoffed, but smiled. "Please, I have always been this way." He held up a finger and smirked. "Whether or not I have decided to act that way, well, that's always been the real question."

Eragon snorted. "I am happy to see this side of you brother."

Murtagh cocked a brow in question. "What do you mean?"

Eragon waved at him. "You, you are so much different then when we first met, as well as when we were reunited. You are… more free, happier. I am happy for you."

Murtagh nodded, his expression solemn as he turned his attention to Thorn, and the woods that rested behind them. "I sometimes wonder if perhaps Nasuada and I would have had more by now had Thorn and I returned sooner. These past eight years, they have been the greatest of my life. I did not know that I could know happiness like I have come to know."

He turned back to Nasuada and Larkin, his smile spreading. "But now that we have Larkin, now that I have seen how happy he makes Nasuada, how happy he has made me these past few weeks, I wonder. I wonder if perhaps we had had a child, one of our own, would we have been like this then. Could we be even more then we are now?"

Eragon nodded his understanding. He'd found himself with questions just like that running through his head ever since he had returned. Ever since Arya and he had made their feelings fully known to each other and become mates.

He turned to look at Saphira, who was resting off to the side of them along with Firnen and Thorn, and remembered something that she had once told him. He smiled as he recited the words that had once put him at ease. "Murtagh, you must live in the present, remember the past, and fear not the future, for it doesn't exist and never shall. There is only now. What you and Nasuada have right now, that's special. Perhaps in the future you will have a child of your own. But for now, cherish the family that you have, that you have created through your generosity and love."

Murtagh eyed him for a moment, then smirked. "It would seem that you have grown more than I have."

Eragon shrugged, but smiled all the same and accepted the compliment for what it was. "I suppose I have."

"I do not see how either of you have grown to be honest." A voice said, and Eragon turned to see Roran making his way to them.

He was about to reply, but Murtagh beat him to it. "That, dear cousin, is because you act as if you are already an old man. To you, we are but still children."

Roran bristled. "The fact that I take my responsibilities seriously does not mean that I am an old man."

"I take mine just as seriously, as you know. I just like to unwind, to rid myself of the troubles that come with them. Perhaps if you did the same you wouldn't be going quite so gray." Murtagh said as he pulled a hair from the side of Roran head.

_Little one. _Saphira said, and Eragon turned to look at her. He nodded, understand what she telling him. It was time.

Suddenly, a voice rent the air, and Eragon turned to see that Kate, the wife of Alberich stood on the raised podium at the back of those seated, singing the wedding march of Carvahall. People stood, the dwarves that were present banged their fists and stomped their feet while the Urgala raised their heads and bellowed to the heavens.

Seven cats walked down the aisle that the villagers had created, King Halfpaw leading them before he took his place at the forefront, and laid down upon his crimson cushioned bed. For all intents and purposes the Werecat appeared to be uninterested, but Eragon could feel his eyes upon him, and could sense the old cat's emotions. Even he, who did not wish to partake in the goings on of the other races, wished to be present.

Eragon nodded to him, and the cat opened one eye, slowly nodded his head, then laid back down.

Next, down the aisle was Katrina, being led by her son, Garrok. The boy seemed nervous under all of the stares that he was receiving, but he kept his eyes straight and his head eye. The sounds of laughter pulled his attention from his nephew, and he turned to see his niece and Helen with their hands covering their mouths while Vancir reprimanded them.

The sound of instruments soon followed Kate's voice and Eragon turned his attention back to the aisle. His breath caught as his eyes finally caught site of Arya.

She was wearing a light green dress, with a interlocking vine like pattern running from the top of it to the bottom. Blue and gold trim ran along the sides and sleeves of the dress, while the bottom of it trickled behind her, creating the sensation that the wind was whipping the grass like the waves would on the island. Her train was just as long as he remembered Katrina's being, and like then, two young girls, one elf and another human carried it for her. Niduen, Arya's cousin, had truly outdone herself Eragon thought.

King Dathedr accompanied her, her hand resting on his outstretched arm. Eragon smiled as he took in the one that was adorning her own face, and then turned to Dathedr as the two came to a stop before him. He then placed Arya's hand into Eragon's, gave him a small smile, then turned and made for his seat.

Eragon almost jumped when Roran cleared his throat, his attention being solely directed at Arya. "Welcome, one and all. Today, we have come together to celebrate the union of Eragon Bromsson and Arya Drottning, the lead rider and former queen of the elves. Now, as far as I know, there is not a person that holds claim over them. Should that not be true, let them speak now, or forever hold you're tongue."

Roran paused for a moment, and when no one rose or spoke he went on. "Who here will speak for Eragon Bromsson?"

Orik stood and cried. "I, Orik Thrifksson, of Durgrimst Ingeitum and foster brother to Eragon shall speak in place of his father as my blood."

Roran nodded to Orik, then turned back to the crowd. "And who here will speak for Arya Drottning?"

Nasuada stood this time, smiling at her friend as she declared. "I, Nasuada Nadarasdaughter speak for her as my blood, as well as her friend."

Roran nodded, pleased, then turned back to look at Orik. "It is right and proper. What, then, does Eragon Bromsson bring to this marriage that both he and his wife may prosper?"

Orik stepped forward. "He brings his name, and all the power and respect that come with it. He brings his sword and his shield, and the strength that has been granted to him. He brings a home to live in peace within, as well as the hope for a future. And he brings his love for her."

Roran nodded, then turned to Nasuada. "Do you accept this offer Nasuada Nadarasdaughter?"

Nasuada nodded. "I do."

"And what is it that Arya Drottning brings to this marriage?" Roran asked.

Nasuada waved her hand around her. "She brings the wisdom that she has gained during her many years traveling the land. She brings the strength of her sword, and cunningness of her mind. She brings her name, and all the power and respect that come with it. She brings the promise of a home within the forests of Ellesmera. And she brings her love for him."

Roran smiled as he nodded, then turned to Orik. "Do you accept this offer Orik Thrifksson?"

Orik nodded. "I do."

Roran threw his hands into the air and raised his voice once more. "Thus your families have become one for all time, as in accordance to the law of the land of our people." Finally for the first time Roran turned his attention to Eragon and Arya. "Those that have spoken for you have agreed upon the terms of your marriage. Eragon, are you pleased with the way that Orik Thrifkson has negotiated on your behalf?"

"I am."

"And, Arya, are you pleased with the way that Nasuada Nadarasdaughter has negotiated on your behalf?" Roran asked, turning his attention to Arya.

"I am."

"Then, Eragon Kingkiller, son of Brom, do you swear, by your name, and the honor that your station holds, that you shall provide for and protect Arya Drottning while you both yet live?"

"I, Eragon Kingkiller, son of Brom, swear by my name name, and the honor that my station holds, that I shall provide for and protect Arya Drottning while we both yet live." Eragon repeated the oath.

"Do you swear to uphold her honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to her in the many years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect and dignity that she deserves?"

"I swear I shall uphold her honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to her in the many years to come, and to treat her with the proper respect and dignity that she deserve." Eragon repeated once again.

"And do you swear to give her the keys to your holdings, such as they may be, and to your strongbox, where you keep your coin, by sunset tomorrow, so she may tend to your affairs as a wife should?"

Eragon snorted at the last one, knowing how Arya would feel about that, but repeated the oath none the less.

"Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, do you swear, by your name, and the honor that your station holds, that you shall provide for and protect Eragon Bromsson while you both yet live?"

"I, Arya, daughter of Islanzadi, swear by my name, and the honor that my station holds, that you shall provide for and protect Eragon Bromsson while you both yet live." Arya said, repeating the oath.

"Do you swear to uphold his honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in the many years to come, and to treat him with the proper respect and dignity that he deserves?"

"I swear I shall uphold his honor, to remain steadfast and faithful to him in the many years to come, and to treat him with the proper respect and dignity that he deserve." Arya repeated once again.

"And do you swear to assume charge of his wealth and his possessions, and to manage them responsibly, so that he may concentrate upon those duties that are his alone?"

Arya rolled her eyes, but she swore that she would.

Smiling, Roran drew a ribbon from his belt and instructed them to cross their wrists. When they did so Roran laid the ribbon across their wrists, then wound the strip of red satin three times around and then tied the ends together with a bowknot. "As is my right as the Earl of Palancar Valley, I now declare you as husband and wife!"

The crowd of people erupted into applause as Eragon and Arya leaned into each other and kissed. Behind them their dragons roared and shot flames of various colors into the sky.


	47. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A smile graced Eragon's lips as he lay next to Arya, absentmindedly twirling one of her locks of midnight hair around his finger. They'd already solidified their relationship once already, at least by the elven standards. But by the standards of his own people, if he could still really call himself human, even after all the years had passed he still questioned it, they were finally considered one.

For twenty years the two of them had only had the good fortune of seeing each other a handful of times in person, and those visits had only lasted a week, if not two. It still amazed him that even in that time, in all the years that had passed, that his feelings for her had never wavered, never decreased. It amazed him that she had never found someone of her own kind to spend her life with, to take as her mate.

Perhaps it spoke to how they felt for each other, that they were willing to wait for the other. That they were willing to put aside their own desires, and perform their duties as they should, but never forget the other. Never allow their love for the other to dwindle.

Not for the first time, he thanked the gods for bringing her into his life. He never gave the concept of gods much of a thought, at least not since before Saphira had hatched for him, but his experience during Orik's coronation had always made him question whether they were in fact real. If they were, if there were in fact gods that had created everything, then he could do nothing but feel indebted to them for giving him Arya. Without her, without Saphira, he was incomplete. He had come to learn that over the years. But when she was with him, when they were together, he truly felt alive, he felt as if he could fly without the aid of Saphira.

Arya turned in his embrace, and looked up at him, a smile gracing her own features. She raised a hand, and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "If you do not fall asleep soon, you will be too tired to make the journey tomorrow." She said as serious as she could, but the smile gracing her face could not be wiped off, and it was evident in her voice.

Eragon chuckled lightly, pulled her closer to him, and kissed her on the forehead. "I do not think I can tonight, after today I doubt that my waking dreams would allow me to."

Arya smiled as she snuggled into him, and her voiced was slightly muffled as she replied. "The memories are too fresh, too vivid. It would be like we were reliving it."

Eragon nodded. "Even if we don't sleep, I doubt Saphira or Firnen wouldn't let us rest on either of them."

Arya chuckled. "They would more than likely chastise us though."

"They are slightly over protective aren't they? Sometimes I wonder if Saphira truly is the oldest of the two of us." Arya laughed as he tried to sound exasperated, but just sounded proud.

Arya perfectly understood what he meant. Firnen was the same way. No matter what she did, Firnen would always criticize her, telling her that she should take better care of herself. In some ways, he reminded her of her father, and she would sometimes wonder if her father would approve of the status that she now held.

"Dragons mature much faster than us, it is to be expected." She was quiet for a moment as she allowed her thoughts to wonder. But then, softer than she had been speaking, she asked. "Do you think of your father, of Brom, often?"

Eragon stared at her for a moment, slightly taken aback by her question. Did he? Sure, when he was training his students he would always think back to the days that Brom and Oromis taught him, and wonder if he could ever measure up to them.

He had found himself thinking of his father and mother more that day than he had in a while though. He would have loved for them to have both been there, to see what had become of him. Of the life that he had, and was creating for himself.

Arya was watching him, giving him time to himself. Part of her was unsure if she had asked the wrong thing. She did not want to force something on him that he did not wish to think about, or remain in the past for him. But, when he turned back to her, and smiled, she allowed herself to smile back.

"I do, more than I think I have realized. Do you think of your mother and father often?"

Arya nodded, and she was surprised to find that her eyes were moist. Eragon raised his hand to her face, and brushed the stray tear from her eye. "I do, especially today. I would have liked for them to be there today, for you to have had the chance to meet my father. I would have liked the chance to know my mother without a war threatening our lives."

"I spent so long thinking my mother had hated me for my decision, and I tried feel the same for her for hers. But I could not, no matter what was happening between the two of us, I still loved her. And then, when we were finally reunited, I lost her. I sometimes wonder if fate hates me, and enjoys taking that which I care for away from me."

Eragon was silent for a moment, taking in everything that she had said. Then something hit him, and eyes widened. "You were afraid that if you allowed your feeling for me to be known, then you would lose me as well, didn't you?"

Arya turned away, but nodded.

"Arya." Eragon said lightly as he cupped her cheek. Reluctantly she turned back to him, and it broke his heart to see how vulnerable she looked at that moment. "Arya, I can't guarantee that nothing will ever happen to me. But I can promise you that I always do what I can to return to you. That I will do everything within my power to make sure that you're never alone."

She still looked upset, but Arya smiled in response to what he had said. "And how will you do that?"

Eragon grinned as he responded. "By never doing anything alone again. From now on, if I do anything, it's with you. You and I, were one being now, and I think it's about time we begin acting like it."

Arya finally laughed, and Eragon was glad to hear it. "We are aren't we?" Eragon nodded, his cheeks slightly hurting as he grinned so widely. "And I will never do anything without you either. We are better when we are together. If there is anything that has proved that it is our battles with the Shades Durza and Varaug."

"I don't even want to think what would have happened to you had I not been there to help you kill him." Eragon said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Nor you with Durza. Had Saphira and I not distracted him I doubt you would have survived the conflict."

Part of him wanted to say that he could have bested Durza had they not arrived when they had. But he knew that would be a lie. He had not been trained enough, not possessed the strength or ability to do so at that point in time. He was but a dyeing ember to the hearth that he had become by the time they had met Varaug when he fought Durza. Without Arya and Saphira's help, he would have been killed, and the last hope for a better world would have been lost with him.

"That is why we need each other. Without you, I would have passed into the void years ago. You make me better Arya, you make me want to be and do better. My connection with Saphira might be what gives me my strength, but you, you give me the strength to go on. To do everything in my power to create a better world."

Arya only smiled, and then leaned in, kissing him soundly on the mouth. She pulled back a moment later, and he was pleased to find that her cheeks were slightly redder than they had been a few moments before. "As much as I don't wish to say this, and bring an end to this night, we really do need to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us, and we need to leave as soon as we can in the morning."

Eragon sighed but nodded. He laid back down and pulled her closer to him so that her back was against his chest. He kissed her head once more and then laid his head against his pillow. And knowing what awaited the both of them, they allowed themselves to be taken into their waking dreams, where they relived the day that they had had, smiles covering each of their faces.


	48. Chapter 46

I really am sorry for the long wait on this one guys. I finally just started a new job and Im working some crazy hours at the moment. On top of that I just started what should be my final year of college before I graduate, so Ive been trying to concentrate on that and unfortunately haven't really had much time to study. Luckily, I had this halfway finished a while back, so I didn't have much to do tonight. Now, there is one last chapter left after this, and I promise to try and get it up as soon as I possibly can. In the meantime, I hope you like this chapter, and that you aren't too overly upset with me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

The sound of waves lapping against the shore was something that usually brought him a great deal of peace. Though, all it did now was prove to him that once again he was to leave the place of his birth. It brought back long buried memories, memories that tormented him on his loneliest of nights. Images played before his eyes of sailing away on that ship, Arya and Firnen remaining behind while they sailed off for lands they knew not existed, unsure of when they would lay eyes on either of them again.

The circlet that rested upon his head, the very one that Arya had presented to him upon her first visit to New Vroengard was heavy upon his brow as he stared at his friends and family that had come to wish them a safe voyage. It reminded him of his role, as Volund and the dwarven thrown reminded Orik that their roles were for those that they protected and were in charge of, it was not for themselves. It was a message to him that his role would always be that of the protector of the people; that his own life compared to theirs was irreverent.

However, the hand that held his own, the ring that rested upon his finger, they both reminded him that he was as important, that he could have happiness. His future was not cast in stone. He would no longer live by the prophesy made on the dragon bones. He would no longer fear returning to the land that birthed and made him the man that he had become.

It was his duty to keep the peace throughout the land, to train the future protectors. He could not expect to be able to do so, when he was so far away, when the sea separated him from the land he was sworn to protect.

Arya's smaller hand squeezed his own, and he smiled as he turned to look at her, his eyes shining in a way that he was unashamed of. She knew him, he was an open book to her, and he would have it no other way. She knew what it was that he was thinking of, of what he was remembering. And it affected her as well. She had been the one that had taken on a duty that she had never wanted, but had done so knowing that her people needed her when all she wanted to be was free. Free of the burden of politics, free to be with the one being that she had felt she could be open with. She had been the one to stand upon that beach, to watch as the ship that carried Saphira and Eragon away grew smaller and smaller until she could no longer see them.

She had suffered as well. But they would suffer no longer. They were both together now, in every way two beings could possibly be. They would never leave the other behind again, not purposefully if they could help it. They were the greatest friends the other could have, they were mates, and they were husband and wife.

Beside him, Murtagh coughed and Eragon had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He turned his attention from Arya, and looked at his brother. "What is it?

Murtagh grinned as he looked between the two, but Eragon could tell that it looked forced. His brother was putting on a show. "Do you think that the two of you could wait until you reach home before you start giving each other that look?"

Eragon arched an eyebrow. "What look?"

Murtagh waved his hand between the two of them. "That look, the one where you look like you want to be alone." He turned to look around them, then quitter, he said. "You're my little brother, I don't want to think about that."

Arya's eyes narrowed, but Eragon laughed as he realized what it was that his brother was insinuating. "You're one to talk! I wasn't even thinking about that. You Murtagh, are the one with the wondering dirty mind."

Murtagh clutched at his chest as if he had been struck with a sword. "You wound me brother. You may be the leader of our order, but remember, I am still your older brother. Didn't Garrow ever teach you to respect your elders?"

A throaty laugh erupted behind them and Murtagh turned when a hand slapped him on the back, his own hand reaching for the hilt of Zar'roc. "He did, and Eragon has always respected his elders, more so than I ever have. Though, I really doubt that you count as his elder Murtagh. You are what, two, three years older than Eragon?"

"Three years is three years. No matter how you look at it, I am the older of the two of us." Murtagh grumbled.

"And yet I am the wiser of the two of us." Eragon laughed, Arya's own musical laughter combining with his own.

"I cannot help it that the dragons thought you were ill prepared to take on your duty, and wished to instruct you themselves. It is an unfair advantage that I cannot claim for myself."

"Perhaps then, you should ask them to instruct you when next you visit, as I have in the past." Arya declared, a smile gracing her face.

Murtagh glared at her. "I have not had the time. It has been taken up with instructing our students."

"As well as sleeping in until noon when Nasuada is not around to keep you in line." Eragon muttered.

Murtagh's eyes swiftly sought out the figure of his wife, her hand resting on the shoulder of their adopted son Larkin, as she discussed something with Orik. "Quit! I do not need her knowing that, or else she may find some way of following me from now on when I visit, or a way of keeping tabs on me."

Arya raised an eyebrow in question. "Is there something wrong with the two of you? I had thought that the two of you had never been happier."

Murtagh waved the question off. "No, no, nothing like that. But like you, I have grown tired of the life that I have been leading. I do not wish for you to believe that I despise the life that I have, because I do not. It is more than Thorn or I could have dreamed of when we left. But…"

Eragon stepped forward, and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. A look of sympathy and understanding had overtaken his features, and in a calm and soothing voice, one that he had perfected when he had to encourage his students, he said. "You need not explain yourself brother, I understand. You were never one to be caged, you have always cherished your freedom, more so in the years after your self imposed banishment."

Eragon shook his head, and indicated to the ship that was to be taking them home. "Your home, no matter whether it is in Alagaesia or New Vroengard, or among the wilds, has always been the place that you are most at ease. And whether that is amongst the Riders, or with Nasuada, or just with Thorn, it matters not. It is your decision, you are responsible for yourself, just as I am responsible for myself, and those that I cherish."

Murtagh nodded, and then turned to look at Nasauda and Larkin. "That is no longer true. You say that you are responsible for those that you cherish, but so am I. You cherish all of Alagesia, I cherish my family. I could never leave them, not even if it meant the peace that I desire." He turned back to his brother, and Eragon was more than pleased to notice that the smile that adorned his brothers face no longer seemed to be forced, but that it easily stretched the length of his face. "Though, we may just have to take you up on your offer to live amongst the Riders."

Arya smiled, knowing that Murtagh could not have lied, as he had said so in the ancient language. "You have discussed it with Nasuada?"

Murtagh nodded. "We have, in greater detail in the last week than we have in years. As much as she enjoys her role, and all that she can do, and has done to better the lives of the people, she is growing tired. I think Orrins betrayal has taken a great deal out of her."

Eragon nodded, understanding what his brother was saying. But he had to ask. "Who would take her place upon the throne?" Murtagh turned, and his gaze landed on Roran. "Roran? Nasuada would want him to take her place?"

Murtagh nodded. "Out of all of the nobles in Alagesia, Roran holds the most esteem due to his actions from the war and what he has done for the people of Palancar Valley. Not only that, but he has the greatest reputation amongst the different beings of the land. He earned the Urgals respect during the war, and through Arya and Orik he had gained the respect of the Elves and Dwarves. But not only that, the humans respect him, they respect all that he has accomplished, and the lengths that he had gone to to protect his own people. They respect that, and it something that they would look for in the one that would lead them. You are not opposed to the idea are you?"

As much as he wanted to say no, to save his cousin and his family the stress and trouble that would come with taking the role, he knew that Murtagh was correct. There was no one else, aside from Roran that the people would feel protected with as they had with Nasuada. There was no one that would work as hard to continue the peace that had been created between all of the races of Alagesia. Roran, no matter how much he wanted to protect him, would make a great king.

Eragon shook his head, and had to smile. "No, you are both right. If I had to choice someone to take over for Nasuada, it would have been Roran."

Murtagh nodded, though before he could continue their discussion, Blodhgarm interrupted them. "Argetlam, the ship has been prepared for the journey. If we are to safely pass through the storm that is coming before nightfall, we should depart soon."

Eragon nodded, then turned to his students. "We'll be leaving soon, so you may wish to say your farewells. It may be some time before we return again." Though, Orik, Nasuada, and Roran who had made their ways towards the shore he added. "Though I promise it will be sooner than it was last time."

"We know." Katrina said as she pulled first Eragon, then Ismira, and then finally Arya into a hug.

"You can expect for two of my students to return soon. With Arya gone, Murtaghs going to be the lone Rider in all of Alagesia, but as we've seen, one lone Rider is not going to be enough." Eragon said as he turned to Orik and Nasuada.

Nasuada smiled as she eyed the younger Riders as they each began to board the ship. "I look forward to finding out who you choose."

"We look forward to deciding on who to choose." Arya replied.

Eragon turned and eyed the ship. He and Arya were the only two that had yet to board, that had yet to say their final goodbyes. He doubted that they ever would, that they ever could. But at least now, he know that they would never have to. He knew, that his future wasn't set in stone, that he was not destined to remain away, to remain torn from the home that had raised him.

He nodded. "We will return with them, and ensure that they are ready to take on their rolls. Until then, you Murtagh and Thorn, you're the protectors, your Alagesia's sole Rider and Dragon."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you for placing all the pressure upon me."

Eragon eyed his brother, his arm left arm wrapped around Nasuada, and his right resting on the shoulder of Larkin. "I don't think you're going to have much of a problem with it. You can do anything."


End file.
